La bêtise de son sourire
by Loralita
Summary: Mirajane aimait sa vie. Enfin... peut-être... pas... Alors quand deux blonds débarquent sans crier gare, elle a un peu du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Une chose était sûr, c'était devenu un gros bordel. Mais elle continuerait de sourire. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_Amis du soir, bonsoir  
Me voici de retour avec une seconde fanfic sur Fairy Tail, mais cette fois-ci centré sur un autre couple que j'adooooore !  
L'histoire m'a été inspirée en lisant le manga _**Scoundrel Scandalous Honey** _. Si vous l'avez lu sachez que l'histoire devie assez rapidement vu que j'ai pas trop su contrôler où est ce que le fil directeur allait..._

 _Please, read, enjoy, comment and have fun !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Le visage encore endormie, Mirajane observait ses produits de beauté. Il y avait toutes les plus grandes marques son matériel à maquillage aurait fait baver d'envie n'importe quel professionnel. Face à son miroir, elle finissait d'appliquer sa crème de jour. Elle s'observa longuement dans la glace : ses cheveux étaient encore en pagaille, ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil, elle avait même la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Elle soupira longuement, se coiffa, attacha sa frange en couette décontractée, et mit en place son sourire. Elle décida de ne pas en faire plus après tout, elle devait aller au boulot après les cours. Ils avaient la désagréable habitude de critiquer son maquillage et de le refaire entièrement. Elle gagnait simplement du temps. Tout en se fustigeant de ne pas avoir prit de temps pour son petit-déjeuner, elle enfila son blouson, prit son sac et sortit en courant pour attraper le prochain bus.

Mirajane Strauss n'était pas seulement le mannequin le plus en vogue de ces deux dernières années, elle était également une excellente élève dans une école de commerce prestigieuse. Non seulement elle faisait la couverture des plus grands magazines, mais elle avait également participé récemment à son premier défilé avec les plus grands noms. Non seulement elle était première de sa promotion, mais on venait également de lui donner un très bon rôle. Tout le monde la regardait avec admiration : une fille si belle, si souriante, si gentille, si intelligente... Elle était l'idole des filles et le fantasme des garçons. Malheureusement, malgré cette popularité, elle n'avait pas d'ami. Tout le monde la traitait avec un immense respect. De loin.

La jeune femme marchait dans les couloirs au milieu des regards d'admiration et des chuchotements d'enthousiasme. Comme à son habitude, elle souriait. Elle souriait comme si cela ne la touchait pas que les gens parlent tout bas en sa présence. Elle souriait comme si elle ne préférait pas que quelqu'un vienne directement lui dire bonjour. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce masque de joueur de poker qu'elle était devenue aussi bonne dans son travail.

Lorsque deux filles de premières années lui firent un signe de main gêné tout en pouffant dans leurs manches, elle leur lança son plus magnifique sourire, ce qui les fit couiner encore plus. Elle n'aimait pas cet effet qu'elle avait sur les gens. Après tout, elle était humaine également. Tout en poussant, la porte des toilettes, elle repensait à la dernière relation qu'elle avait eue avec un garçon. Il lui avait fait milles déclarations d'amour, pour finalement se vanter devant ses potes et l'exhiber comme un trophée. Elle avait eu plusieurs opportunités de retrouver un petit-ami, mais elle voulait quelqu'un qui la considère plus que comme un joli visage et une paire de

\- Fesses ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer devant la scène.

En effet, un garçon adossé contre un mur avait entièrement relevé la jupe de la blonde appuyée contre lui, montrant à n'importe qui entrant dans les toilettes les sous-vêtements de celle qu'il embrassait langoureusement.

A cette exclamation, la blonde se sépara momentanément de la seconde bouche et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Voyant la nouvelle venue, elle se détacha et se rhabilla nonchalamment.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Max. On se voit plus tard.

Mirajane, toujours figée, ne fit aucune remarque sur le sourire appréciateur que lui jeta le jeune homme en passant devant elle. Elle était trop occupée à regarder la blonde qui se remaquillait dans le miroir. Elle l'avait déjà vue. C'était une première année. Lucy Quelque chose. On disait que c'était une petite fille riche et une croqueuse d'hommes. Elle n'avait pas prêté oreilles à ses ragots, mais là, il fallait bien avouer que c'était limite comme comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme une morue ? Tu venais pas faire quelque chose aux chiottes ? Eh, mais je te connais ! Tu es Mirajane, c'est ça ?

Et voila, on recommence. Elle acquiesça de la tête et attendit les gloussements d'admiration et les demandes d'autographes.

Mais rien ne vint. La blonde continuait de se refaire une beauté sans même lui adresser un regard. Pour la première fois, Mirajane se sentit gênée et dut se concentrer pour conserver son ravissant sourire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-elle sortir ? Devait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Mais avant qu'elle prenne une décision, Lucy reboucha son gloss, se retourna et la fixa à son tour en s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Son regard était noir, presque menaçant.

\- Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia. Depuis que je suis toute petite, tout le monde s'émerveille devant mes cheveux blonds, devant mes capacités de gymnaste, devant mes yeux pétillants, devant mon sourire flamboyant. Ca a toujours été comme ça. J'ai toujours été la coqueluche de tout le monde. Mais quand je suis arrivée ici, personne ne m'a remarquée. Genre j'étais complètement invisible. Et vois-tu, moi, je n'aime PAS DU TOUT être invisible !

Elle s'avançait maintenant vers Mirajane. Celle-ci ne daigna pas lui faire le plaisir de reculer, tel un animal acculé. Après tout, elle avait assez de confiance en ses capacités pour être sûre de la maitriser en un rien de temps. La fille s'approcha jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à ce que son nez ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son propre visage. Avec ironie, elle remarqua que la blonde avait du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver presque à sa hauteur.

\- Tu te doutes bien que la source de mon malheur c'est toi ! Toi, la petite poupée parfaite. Mais je vois clair dans ton jeu. Ton sourire est tellement faux que ça m'écorche presque les yeux. Et pour preuve, il ne t'a pas quitté depuis que tu es entrée.

Si elle n'avait pas des années d'entrainement, son sourire aurait fané instantanément. Mais non, elle restait maître d'elle-même et continuait de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lucy s'était à présent éloignée et la toisait de haut en bas. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais ce que Mirajane avait retenu, c'est que cette fille ne la vénérait pas. Au contraire, elle la détestait. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

\- Mais parle bon sang ! Défend toi ! Je sais pas moi, dis quelque chose, s'énerva la petite blonde.

\- … Je suis une catastrophe ambulante quand il s'agit de gymnastique…, tenta la grande blanche.

Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle s'attendait à des cris, des gémissements, des larmes avec un peu de chance, mais pas du tout à ça. Les yeux ronds par l'étonnement, elle tenta de retenir un rire. En vain. Elle parti dans un immense fou rire, à se plier en deux. Mirajane, interloquée, l'observa et fini même par laisser échapper un léger gloussement.

\- T'es marrante, toi ! Finalement, t'as pas l'air si nulle, annonça Lucy en se reprenant. On mange ensemble, aujourd'hui ?

Et c'est de cette façon que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Mirajane avait l'impression de déjeuner avec une amie. Lucy l'avait littéralement tirée par la main et trainée jusque dans le réfectoire. Là encore, les chuchotements l'entourèrent et elle les ignora. Pendant l'heure où elles mangèrent en tête à tête, les deux filles apprirent à se connaître.

Lucy était tout le contraire de Mirajane. Elle était pétillante, bouillonnante et toujours prête pour une nouvelle aventure (dans tous les sens du terme). Elle avait parlé de son enfance dorée dans le manoir de son père, puis de sa rébellion. Elle ne voulait pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale, mais devenir photographe par delà le monde. Elle avait malgré tout accepté de suivre des études de commerce. Après tout, tant que c'est gratuit, pourquoi s'en priver. Ensuite, elle avait écouté les histoires de Mirajane, tout en les ponctuant occasionnellement.

\- Un agent m'a repérée pour la première fois dans la rue quand j'avais douze ans à peu près (C'est super jeune, dis donc). J'étais avec mon petit frère et il a cru que c'était un pervers, alors il lui a donné un coup de pieds dans les noisettes et m'a entrainée en courant (Wow ! Il faut absolument que je rencontre le petit frère. Il est bogoss ?). Mais j'ai vraiment commencé le mannequinat récemment, i peu près deux ans et demi. Ma carrière a décollé instantanément avec la série en lingerie fine (C'est vrai que t'étais vraiment hot !)… Enfin bref… voila ma vie !

\- Attends un peu ! Tu m'as simplement parlé de ton job. C'est bien beau de poser pour des photos, mais moi je veux savoir ce qui se passe plus bas.

\- Oh. Non, je ne fais pas trop de photos pour les chaussures. C'est…

\- Mais non ! Ce qui se passe plus… Est-ce qu'on s'amuse bien dans ton pantalon !?

Mirajane rougit instantanément. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille depuis plus d'une matinée et voila qu'elle lui demandait ce genre de choses ultra personnelles.

\- Oooooh, s'enthousiasma l'indiscrète. Enfin une autre expression que ce sourire fadasse. Eh, si tu veux pas m'en parler, pas de souci, mais je suis sure qu'avec tous les mannequins que tu rencontres, tu dois t'en donner à cœur joie.

La cloche de la cathédrale d'à coté sonna, annonçant les deux heures de l'après midi. Ravie d'avoir une excuse, Mirajane se leva.

\- C'est pas ça ! Enfin si, mais surtout, je dois aller au boulot maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit ses affaires et s'éloigna en toute hâte, avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Si tu veux, je peux demander à ce que tu viennes au studio, comme ça tu pourras voir un peu comment c'est en réalité. Et tu pourras également rencontrer quelques photographes.

\- Super ma vieille ! Ca serait top !

Devant sa réaction, un sourire apparut naturellement sur son visage et Lucy arrêta de gigoter et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas juste. T'es encore plus jolie quand tu souris pour de vrai. Allez, fonce, tu vas être en retard ! On se voit demain de toute façon.

҉҉҉

Il fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour que Mirajane soit enfin prête pour le photoshoot. Ce mois-ci, elle faisait des photos pour un magazine de mariage. Les premières séances se feraient au studio, et dans quelques semaines, toute l'équipe irait à l'extérieur.

Sur le plateau l'attendait déjà son partenaire. Il était à tombé par terre dans son costume foncé, illuminant ses cheveux blonds. Mirajane avait déjà fait quelques photoshoot avec lui et la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait trouvé à couper le souffle. Ensuite il avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Wow, Mirajane ! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Peut être qu'après on pourrait aller passer notre lune de miel chez moi. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que tu vas te prendre mon talon aiguille quelque part. Maintenant, concentre-toi Loki. Nous sommes des professionnels.

Le jeune homme était un ancien enfant-star sur le déclin, mais qui refaisait un formidable come-back dans le mannequinat. Mais après toute une vie de célébrité, il avait pris la grosse tête et passait son temps à faire des avances vaseuses à Mirajane. Elle avait appris à s'en amuser et ne s'en offensait plus.

La séance dura plusieurs heures, le photographe étant tellement perfectionniste qu'il n'était content avec aucune des photos qu'il prenait. Finalement, Mirajane quitta sa robe blanche pour retrouver jupe et t-shirt et salua tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de derrière, un sourire chaleureux illumina son visage. Contre le mur en face, un petit monsieur était assis par terre et faisait la manche. Il portait un petit chapeau coloré et une moustache bien taillé, malgré sa condition précaire. Immédiatement, la blanche alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir grand père. Comment était votre journée ?

\- Bof. Comme tu peux le voir, pas très productive. Et toi, mon enfant, tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ?

\- Et bien oui, figurez-vous. Il s'agit d'une fille de mon université. Elle est complètement différente de moi, mais elle n'a pas peur de m'approcher ou même de me dire ce qu'elle pense de moi. C'est très rafraichissant.

\- Tu vois, tu finis par te faire des amis. Je t'avais dit de garder espoir, tout fini par se remettre en ordre. C'est le destin.

\- Mouais… J'ai encore un peu de mal avec cette histoire de destin. Ah ! pendant que j'y pense. Je vous ai pris un sandwich avec de la viande, du fromage, de la salade, des tomates et sans olives, bien sur !

Le vieil homme pris le repas avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Tu t'es souvenu que j'étais allergique aux olives… ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Tu es une adorable petite ! Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu pâlotte.

\- Oh vous savez, ca doit être le maquillage qui donne cet effet. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant. J'ai encore des devoirs à faire. A la prochaine, grand père, annonça-t-elle tout en se levant.

\- Au revoir Mirajane, dit-il en la saluant de la main.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son appartement, Mirajane senti un vertige la prendre. Elle avait dit au papy de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais elle se sentait véritablement faible. Il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, que ce soit pour l'université ou pour son boulot. Mais son appartement n'était pas trop loin, elle allait bien y arriver sans faire de malaise tout de même.

Elle secoua la tête espérant faire partir l'effet de malaise, sans succès. Elle reprit son chemin en marchant plus lentement, son sourire toujours sur le visage pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Elle n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres lorsqu'une personne la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme terrifiant. Face à elle se tenait un homme des plus intimidants : des cheveux blonds coiffés en pique, une cicatrice sur son œil droit, un tatouage tribal qui dépassait de son débardeur blanc, et une musculature impressionnant. Il avait un casque de musique sur les oreilles et un manteau qu'il ne portait que sur les épaules, de sorte que ses bras puissants étaient entièrement visibles. Il était certes intimidant mais cet homme la regardait d'une manière si intense qu'elle se sentit comme électrifiée.

\- Tu es Mirajane Strauss, n'est-ce pas, dit-il plus qu'il ne demanda, sa main toujours sur le poignet de la jeune femme.

Sa voix était rauque et semblable au tonnerre.

\- Oui. C'est moi. Pourriez-vous me lâcher, je vous pris ? demanda-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, l'homme l'attira d'un coup sec vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Mirajane était certes grande, mais lui l'était encore plus et elle dut lever le visage pour le regarder. Malgré la situation, elle garda son calme et lui rendit son regard. L'homme dégagea son casque de ses oreilles d'un coup d'épaule et arbora un sourire reptilien.

\- Je m'appelle Laxus, et je veux sortir avec toi !

Elle en avait reçu des déclarations d'amour, mais jamais aussi direct et encore moins faîtes par ce genre de personnes. D'habitude, les hommes qui lui faisaient la cour étaient propres sur eux et généralement de bonnes familles. Elle savait comment réagir face à eux mais jamais elle n'avait eu à faire avec des Laxus dans son genre. Son regard se fit plus dur, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je me vois contrainte de refuser votre proposition. Veuillez me lâcher à présent !

L'homme laissa échapper un ricanement et commença à caresser du pouce le poignet de la jeune femme, sans pour autant la quitter du regard.

\- Allons, tu ne me connais même pas. Je suis sûr que l'on s'entendrait très bien tous les deux. Et puis, de toute façon, j'obtiens généralement tout ce que je veux.

Son sourire se fit plus carnassier, et une vague de colère mêlée à un soupçon de peur la traversa. A son tour, Mirajane attrapa le poignet de son interlocuteur et avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un geste, il se retrouva sur le dos sur le goudron du trottoir. Elle avait un genou sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir dans cette position et sa seconde main accrochée au col de son t-shirt. Le visage du mannequin avait changé du tout au tout : son regard lançait des éclairs, et sa bouche était tordue de colère. Elle chuchota d'une voix froide.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais sans ma permission ! Quand une fille dit non, ça veut dire non !

Mirajane senti son sang bouillir et elle aurait voulu le frapper au visage. Lorsque cette envie se fit trop forte, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. L'homme se releva et s'épousseta, un rictus collé au visage.

\- Décidemment, elle me plait de plus en plus, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il la regarda disparaitre.

La blanche n'avait pas remarqué que dans sa fuite elle avait fait tomber un objet important.

* * *

 _Et voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

 _La suite ? Pour bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le chapitre deux. Cette fois-ci on entre dans le vif du sujet !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Deux_

Mirajane arriva à son appartement à bout de souffle. L'adrénaline dans ses veines lui avait permit d'oublier qu'elle était malade quelques instants auparavant. Mais à présent qu'elle était en sécurité dans son appartement, le mal de crâne reprenait avec plus de force. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrée et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ?! C'était quoi son problème ? En plus, il avait réussi à la mettre en colère, et ça, elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Depuis toute petite, elle avait une tendance à se mettre en colère et à devenir violente. Ses parents l'avaient inscrite à des cours de boxe, d'art martial et même de yoga. Si cela n'avait pas servi à canaliser ce trop plein d'énergie, elle avait à présent un corps de rêve que les plus grands designers s'arrachaient à grands cris.

Elle prit une aspirine et relu ses cours avant de s'effondrer de fatigue.

҉҉҉

Attablée face à un plateau repas, seule à une table comme toujours, elle révisait ses cours. Les examens allaient arriver bientôt et elle voulait être prête. Elle tirait une certaine fierté de son titre de major de promotion, et elle tenait à le conserver, surtout si c'était pour la laisser à cette peste de Cherya. Cette fille était l'une des rares personnes à insupporter Mirajane. Toujours à se pavaner dans l'établissement, avec son fiancé accroché au bras, à se moquer de tout le monde, et être des plus complaisantes avec elle. Peu de personnes inspiraient du dégoût ou de la colère à Mirajane… L'image de l'homme de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et elle piqua avec colère dans une pomme de terre.

\- Et bien, Mira. T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lucy venait de poser son plateau en face d'elle. La blonde était habillée encore une fois d'une tenue assez courte et voyante. Mais le visage de Mirajane s'éclaira en la voyant prendre ses aises avec elle.

\- Salut Lucy. Et bien, disons pour faire court, que certaines personnes ont le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds, et que ça m'exaspère.

Lucy observa le visage de son ainée. Elle arborait toujours le même sourire-façade qu'elle avait tous les jours. Si c'était ça pour elle sortir de ses gonds… La blonde n'insista pas et lui raconta sa soirée de la veille. Elle était allée prendre un verre dans un bar, avait dansé sur les tables, avant de rentrer chez elle, seule.

\- Tu as l'air stressée, Mira. Ce soir c'est le week-end. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te sortais un peu ?

\- Et bien, j'ai encore une séance dans la soirée, donc ce soir ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal. Cela risque de finir très tard.

\- D'accord, d'accord, réfléchit la blonde. Dans ce cas, on se fait une après-midi shopping. Avec tout ton succès, tu dois avoir plein de sous à dépenser !

\- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça la blanche. Ca pourrait me changer les idées.

\- Oula, s'exclama Lucy. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Il faut que j'aille en cours. Donne-moi ton adresse. Je passerais te chercher demain en début d'après midi.

҉҉҉

La séance photo avait duré plus longtemps que prévu : Loki avait été insupportable et jamais satisfait de quoi que ce soit. Sortant en soupirant, Mirajane avait l'impression d'être vide. Elle en avait marre de cette vie routinière, elle supportait de moins en moins les marques d'attention de tout son entourage. Alors c'est avec abattement qu'elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, à côté du grand-père.

\- Et bien, ma petite Mirajane, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Il est tard dis donc. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer.

\- Oui, oui… Mais je voulais vous parler un petit peu d'abord. Vous êtes la seule personne qui ne me regarde pas avec admiration et respect. Ca fait beaucoup de bien vous savez.

\- Allons, je suis sûre que tu te trompes. Hier, tu m'as parlé d'une certaine Loucy. Apparemment elle est très amicale, d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Mirajane, le visage s'éclairant. Et d'ailleurs, je vais faire du shopping avec elle demain.

Le vieux monsieur la regarda sourire à la pensée du lendemain, et celui lui réchauffa le cœur. Malgré son visage souriant, il pouvait sentir lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il savait parfaitement décrypter les expressions faciales des gens qu'il croisait.

\- Et puis, reprit-il, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un homme qui n'auras pas peur de te dire ce qu'il pense réellement.

Les sourcils de la blanche se froncèrent tout en pensant à la rencontre qu'elle avait fait la veille.

\- A ce propos, hier, un drôle de type m'a abordée. Il voulait que je devienne sa petite-amie alors que je ne le connais même pas ! Quelle grossièreté !

\- Et bien, quelle semaine ! Une nouvelle amie et un petit-ami dans la même journée. Tu es bien chanceuse, ma petite Mirajane.

\- Mais non ! Vous n'avez pas compris. Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec un homme aussi grossier.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ma petite. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver… dit-il, énigmatique.

\- Laissez-moi vous raconter…

Et elle raconta sa rencontre malheureuse avec Laxus. Elle le décrivit comme une armoire à glace, qui pourrait effrayer n'importe quel mafieux, avec un regard glacial, et une voix caverneuse. Plus elle parlait, plus elle s'agitait, et plus le petit vieux s'amusait.

\- Allons, allons. Il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, ce grand gaillard. Et puis s'il t'embête trop, tu n'aurais qu'à lui parler de ton frère. Avoir un frère boxeur professionnel doit en arrêter plus d'un.

\- A propos d'Elfman, vous n'allez jamais deviner ! Il s'est trouvé une copine !

\- Quoi ?! Cet homme des cavernes ? s'indigna le papy. Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi elle est bâtie comme un taureau.

Mirajane parlait tellement de son petit frère que le grand-père avait l'impression de le connaître. Il aimait beaucoup parler de lui parce que le visage de Mirajane s'éclairait toujours d'un sourire lumineux.

\- Même pas ! Elle s'appelle Evergreen, et elle est toute mignonne. Elle adore les fées à vrai dire. Attendez, j'ai une photo dans mon porte-feuille.

Fouillant son sac pendant quelques minutes, elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'y était pas. Elle vérifia les poches de son pantalon et de son blouson, sans succès.

\- Oh non. Où-est ce qu'à bien pu tomber mon porte-feuille ? Je suis sûre que je l'avais hier en sortant du studio mais après ça, je ne sais plus vraiment…

\- Est-ce que tu ne l'aurais pas laissé tomber dans la rue lorsque tu as rencontré cet homme ?

\- J'espère pas… Imaginez qu'il l'ait récupéré…

Le petit vieux rit sous cape de son air horrifié. Il lui souhaita bonne chance lorsqu'elle partit en courant.

Mirajane couru jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Laxus, et regarda partout, dans le moindre recoin où un porte-monnaie pouvait être caché. Lorsqu'elle ne trouva rien, elle entra dans les petits commerces encore ouverts pour leur demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas déposé l'objet en question, à tout hasard.

Elle était très ennuyée. Il y avait ses coordonnées, ses cartes bancaires, du liquide, et les quelques photos de son frère… Elle était dans de sales draps si quelqu'un de mal intentionné l'avait récupéré.

\- Hey, mademoiselle ! l'apostropha un jeune homme en face d'elle.

Décidemment, en ce moment elle attirait les voyous. Le jeune homme portait un short et un débardeur, ainsi qu'un bandana à moitié sur les yeux. Elle soupira discrètement, mais lui offrit malgré tout un charmant sourire.

\- Tu es Mirajane, pas vrai ? Laxus m'a chargé de te dire qu'il a trouvé ton portefeuille et t'attend.

\- J'en étais sûre, marmonna-t-elle avant de rediriger son attention sur son interlocuteur. Est-ce qu'il vous a dit où je devais le retrouver ?

\- Oui, il te rejoint dans un bar un peu plus loin. Ca s'appelle « Phantom Lord », tu connais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Ca vous dérangerez de m'accompagner jusque là ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Et je vais même te tenir compagnie en l'attendant.

Et sans se méfier de quoi que ce soit, elle suivi l'homme sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie de la ville. Apparemment, c'était ici que se déroulait la majorité de la vie nocturne de Magnolia. Il y avait des bars, des boîtes de nuit et quelques hôtels. Le bar « Phantom Lord » était gigantesque. C'était plus qu'un bar. Le rez-de-chaussée pouvait certes être considéré comme tel, mais les étages suivants faisaient office de boîtes de nuit. L'intérieur était déjà plein, mais au vu de l'heure, ce n'était pas étonnant. Apparemment, le bar avait choisi l'épouvante comme décoration. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées, des petits fantômes qui pendaient du plafond, les murs étaient de pierres grises. Ca avait l'air d'être un bar très à la mode.

L'homme la guida jusqu'à une table où un petit groupe de jeunes gens partageait déjà des boissons. Ils les regardèrent approcher avec curiosité. Mirajane se sentait intimidée dans cet environnement inconnu mais conserva son petit sourire.

\- Les potes, je vous présente Mirajane. C'est une pote à Laxus, ils ont rendez-vous ici.

\- Je ne suis…, commença la blanche avant de s'arrêter (après tout, ce n'était pas leurs affaires).

Le petit groupe se composait de trois jeunes femmes habillées de façon ultra provocante ainsi que quatre jeunes hommes tatoués et percés à de multiples endroits. Tous la regardaient avec un regard étrange, voire même malsain. Mal à l'aise, elle chercha du regard l'homme qu'elle était censée retrouver, mais il n'y avait que des gens inconnus en train de boire ou de danser. L'homme qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici se tourna vers elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? Après tout, on ne sait pas quand Laxus va arriver.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi pas. Je prendrais un verre de vin blanc, merci.

Rapidement, il revint avec sa commande et Mirajane bu plusieurs gorgées de vin. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ici : les regards se faisaient beaucoup plus lubriques et les commentaires allaient bon train. Le groupe avec lequel elle était assise ne faisait plus attention à elle. Alors elle se contentait de fixer la porte d'entrée tout en sirotant son verre.

Elle ne ressentit l'engourdissement qu'à la moitié du verre. Et ce n'est qu'une fois les trois-quarts terminés qu'elle se sentit vaciller sur la table. Les gens semblaient se déplacer au ralentit et même les voix ne lui parvenaient qu'à travers un épais manteau cotonneux.

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Dire que certaines filles sont parties après deux gorgées. Elle a presque bu tout le verre.

\- Dis, tu penses que c'est pas dangereux, si c'est une amie de Laxus ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Elle ne se rappellera de rien demain matin. Pas vu, pas pris ! Allons-y, les mecs.

Deux paires de bras la soulevèrent et l'entrainèrent de l'autre côté du bar. Vu de l'extérieur, elle ne ressemblait qu'à une personne ayant un peu trop bu, et au vu de l'heure, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Ils la firent traverser la place, pour la conduire jusqu'à la porte de service. Ils sortirent dans une ruelle assez large, où se trouvait les ordures de la boîte de nuit-bar prêtes à être ramasser. Ceux qui la retenaient la posèrent sans ménagement contre un mur et la lâchèrent. Sans soutien, elle ne pu que glisser sur le sol. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien, mais elle voguait toujours dans un épais brouillard.

\- Bon, et si on commençait ?

Elle sentit deux mains sur sa chemise, mais ne put faire aucun geste pour les dégager. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit le vent sur son torse qu'elle comprit vaguement que sa chemise était grande ouverte.

\- Ah ouais, quand même ! s'exclama une des filles.

\- Putain ! Même sans photoshop cette fille est parfaite, répliqua, dégoutée, une autre voix. Faîtes lui sa fête, les gars, histoire qu'elle se rappelle où est sa place.

De nouveau, elle fut soulevée et appuyée contre le mur. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que deux autres mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches, et une bouche sur son cou. Il y avait un problème… Elle essaya de se rappeler quand est-ce qu'elle s'était dégottée un copain. Mais la seule personne qui s'était déclaré récemment n'était autre que Laxus, et non, décidemment ce n'était pas possible. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

\- Ar… Arrêtez… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce… qui se passe…

Pour seule réponse elle n'obtint que des ricanements. Les mains sur ses hanches glissèrent pour caresser ses cuisses, et la bouche remonta pour se poser sur ses lèvres.

NON, MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CE BORDEL !?

D'un coup de coude bien placé dans le plexus de l'homme à sa droite, elle dégagea son bras pour envoyer un magnifique coup de poing dans le visage de l'embrasseur. Les personnes restantes reculèrent sous l'étonnement, la laissant libre de tout mouvement. La colère avait réveillé son cerveau endormi, mais elle avait tout de même besoin de l'appuie du mur pour se maintenir.

\- J'ai dit d'arrêter ! Vous me prenez pour qui, bande de connards ?!

Une rage immense était visible sur le visage du mannequin. L'un des hommes qu'elle avait frappé reprenait lentement son souffle, tandis que l'autre se relevait, particulièrement en colère.

\- Petite conne ! Pour ça, tu vas morfler !

Il s'élança vers elle, des envies de violence plein les yeux, mais se reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya s'écraser sur une des filles. D'abord extrêmement surpris, tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, puis s'élancèrent tous en même temps sur elle en hurlant.

Gardant un calme olympien malgré sa colère, elle attrapa celui qui était toujours en train de reprendre son souffle et le poussa devant elle. Ce fut lui qui se prit les coups de ses camarades qui n'avaient pas pu s'arrêter à temps. L'homme était complètement KO. Sans les laisser analyser la situation, elle avait envoyé un crochet du droit dans une mâchoire, balayer les jambes d'une personne et donner un coup de tête.

Malheureusement, son cerveau drogué ne réagit pas bien à cette nouvelle attaque et tout tourna autour d'elle. Il restait deux personnes en état de se battre, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut peur. Elle se retourna pour partir en courant mais se cogna dans une personne qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver. Elle voulu le repousser, mais un bras protecteur entoura ses épaules pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Etrangement, elle se calma. Le front posé contre le torse masculin, elle reprit lentement son souffle, sa rage diminuant progressivement, mais son cerveau entièrement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus.

\- Laxus ! s'écria une voix peu rassurée.

\- Venez, les mecs, on se casse !

\- Elle a qu'à le reprendre son porte-monnaie. C'est un démon, cette fille.

Et en quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la ruelle. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la faire reculer.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La voix était si pleine de douceur et d'inquiétude qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle voyait flou, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage qui remuait devant ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout toute seule ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et les deux mains quittèrent les épaules pour se concentrer sur le chemisier grand ouvert. Perdant l'équilibre, elle se raccrocha aux bras de l'homme devant elle. Elle le fixait toujours pour voir qui il était. Mais cet effort lui donnait mal à la tête.

Une fois reboutonnée, il reposa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mal quelque part ? (secouement de tête) Tu vas bien alors ? (hochement de tête) Qu'est-ce que tu aies venu faire ici toute seule ? (hochement d'épaule) Tu leur as mis une sacré raclé en tout cas. (hochement de tête vigoureux)

Laxus voyait bien que la jeune femme était mal en point. Comme il aurait voulu tuer ces bâtards ! Heureusement, il était arrivé à temps. Enfin, elle avait mis au tapis plus de la moitié du groupe. Il la prit par un bras et l'assit sur un carton, la tête posée contre l'escalier d'urgence. Il s'avança vers l'objet qu'un des hommes avait lancé. Il s'agissait d'un portefeuille en cuire rouge avec toutes les coordonnées de la demoiselle à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le portemonnaie que Mirajane retrouva quelques brides de mémoire. Elle avait suivi un type pour rencontrer Laxus afin qu'il lui rendre ceci !

\- Laxus ! Je le savais ! C'est toi qui avais mon porte-monnaie. Tu n'as pas honte de faire attendre les gens comme ça ?

Le sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à de la colère.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est moi que tu vas blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé ?

Le ton était moqueur et condescendant. Cet homme avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds en seulement quelques mots.

\- Evidemment ! Et c'est quoi ce délire de donner rendez-vous dans un bar. J'aurais pu tomber sur des personnes louches ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille sans défense, après tout.

Sans défense ? Elle ? Il explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Mirajane le regarda se tenir le ventre pendant de longues secondes avant de s'énerver de nouveau.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Et rends-moi mon portefeuille !

\- Ca ? demanda-t-il en faisant balancer l'objet devant ses yeux. Si tu le veux, viens le chercher, pauvre fille sans défense.

Elle se leva d'un bond, agacée jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et n'alla pas bien loin. Dans son brouillard, elle n'avait pas vu la barre en fer juste au-dessus de sa place. Assommée, elle se serait écroulée par terre, si Laxus n'avait eu pas de bons réflexes.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda une petite ombre dans le dos de Laxus.

\- Oui, je pense que oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont donné mais ça va aller.

\- Tiens, j'ai récupéré son sac et sa veste. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je vais la ramener chez elle, déjà, et après on verra.

Avec l'aide du nouveau venu, il lui enfila son blouson tant bien que mal et attrapa le sac. La prenant dans ses bras, il s'éloigna, l'adresse de la jeune femme en tête.

҉҉҉

Il mit bien plusieurs minutes avant de finalement trouver ses clés dans ce, pourtant petit, sac à main. Punaise, ce que les filles pouvaient être bordéliques !

D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte derrière lui, et observa le petit appartement. C'était plutôt modeste pour un mannequin. L'appartement se composait d'une grande pièce avec un coin cuisine, et coupée en deux par un paravent pour faire un salon et une chambre. Il avisa la salle de bain et s'y engouffra. Il déposa son paquet sur le sol, et après avoir vérifier qu'elle était convenablement installée, ôta son manteau et son casque. Il reparti vers la cuisine et servi un grand verre d'eau dans lequel il versa du sel qu'il avait trouvé après avoir fouillé de nombreux placards. Il revint vers l'endormie et s'accroupi à ses côtés.

\- Allez, on se réveille.

A force de lui tapoter les joues et de lui mettre de l'eau sur le visage, elle finit par émerger et à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe…, sa voix était basse et encore embrumée par la drogue.

\- Il faut que tu vomisses. Alors, tu vas boire ce verre d'eau tout de suite.

\- Nan, je veux pas…, tenta-t-elle de protester.

Laxus soupira. Il n'était déjà pas très patient, mais là, ça commençait à bien faire. Il l'attrapa par la nuque, la positionna au-dessus des toilettes et la força à boire le verre d'eau salée.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : elle vida le contenu de son estomac en quelques secondes. Derrière elle, Laxus lui tenait les cheveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point ses cheveux étaient doux, à quel point sa nuque était aguichante. Puis le souvenir de sa poitrine découverte lui revint en mémoire. Cette fille avait des abdos à tomber par terre ! Le blond secoua vivement la tête : ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le moment pour penser à ça.

Il fini par s'asseoir par terre à son tour, et la main sur le visage, lui massa le dos pour la réconforter. Un sourire comateux apparut sur le visage de Mirajane lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur la cuvette des toilettes. Laxus se redressa et lui donna un second verre d'eau afin qu'elle puisse rincer sa bouche.

\- Tu es peut être pas si nul que ça après tout, marmonna-t-elle en le regardant.

\- C'est ça ouais ! Allez, au lit !

La tirant par les bras, il la conduisit jusqu'à son lit et l'installa dans les couvertures. Elle s'endormit dès que son visage toucha l'oreiller.

Du bout des doigts, Laxus caressa le visage de Mirajane il effleura la peau de son front jusqu'à son menton, avec une douceur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en lui. Son visage présentait un air apaisé et elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil lourd. Il s'assit par terre, contre le lit, et réfléchit à ces derniers jours. Il l'avait abordé à moitié par jeu et provocation et à moitié sérieusement jamais il n'avait pensé que les choses prendraient une telle tournure. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que des mecs de Phantom Lord essaient de s'en prendre à elle. Peut être qu'il devait laisser tomber et sortir de sa vie.

Sur ses pensées, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Mirajane, dans son sommeil, avait glissé ses doigts dans les mèches blondes du jeune homme. Il enleva délicatement la main tout en se retournant vers elle. Il l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant encore quelle décision prendre lorsqu'elle émit un ronflement peu gracieux. D'un coup de jambe, elle se dégagea de la couverture, se retourna sur le ventre, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller et une jambe repliée à hauteur de son torse. Dans cette position, elle retomba dans un profond sommeil. Laxus ne put empêcher un rire tonitruant de s'échapper de sa gorge et effaça les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. Décidément, elle était bien trop intéressante pour qu'il renonce à la faire sienne.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici le troisième chapitre, un peu moins long que le précédent._  
 _Je suis entrain de re-regarder l'anime depuis le début, et même connaissant la suite et le développement des personnages, j'ai beaucoup de mal à avoir de la sympathie pour Laxus alors qu'il est tellement classe maintenant...  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Lorsque Mirajane se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et les rayons se posant directement sur son visage accentuèrent son fulgurant mal de crane. Posés sur un tabouret à côté d'elle, elle avisa un verre d'eau et un tube d'aspirine. Sans se poser de questions, elle mit deux cachets à fondre. En attendant, elle essaya de se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Tout était flou et plus elle essayait de se rappeler, plus elle avait mal au crane. Pourquoi était-elle si mal en point ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours habillée ? Pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient brouillés ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit son porte-monnaie sur le même tabouret qu'elle eu un flash. Elle avait suivi deux hommes dans un bar afin d'attendre pour cet homme, Laxus, qui apparemment avait son porte-monnaie. Après ça, c'était le vide complet. Comment était-elle rentrée ? Elle bu l'eau et l'aspirine d'un trait. Qui avait préparé l'aspirine pour elle d'ailleurs ? Elle se leva maladroitement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Pourquoi, décidément, n'avait-elle pas de souvenirs ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu plus d'un verre la veille.

L'eau chaude coula sur ses cheveux avec un effet bénéfique. Elle était assise dans la douche, tentant, en vain, de se souvenir de la veille. Mais absolument rien ne lui revenait. Alors elle se contentait d'apprécier l'eau qui semblait également laver ses angoisses. Elle ne sorti qu'une demi-heure plus tard, plus ou moins rétablie. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Lucy assise sur son lit.

\- Salut Mira ! Et alors ? On fait la grasse matinée aujourd'hui ? lança Lucy toujours aussi joyeuse.

\- Euh, Lucy ? Mais comment es-tu rentrée ?

\- La porte d'entrée était ouverte. C'est pas très prudent d'ailleurs.

\- Mais, je ferme toujours la porte… Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi ? se demanda-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Lucy observa sa nouvelle amie plongée dans ses pensées. Le monde entier savait que Mira était magnifique, mais la voir devant elle, en serviette, ne faisait que remonter des complexes chez la petite blonde. Mirajane n'était pas seulement mince, elle était également extrêmement tonique, voire même musclée.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais tu ne voudrais pas t'habiller que l'on puisse aller en ville ?

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sur. J'arrive. Donne-moi quelques minutes.

Après avoir pris quelques affaires, la blanche disparu de nouveau dans la salle de bain, et Lucy observa l'appartement. A part le strict nécessaire, l'appartement était vide. Pas une seule photo n'était visible, les murs et les meubles étaient tous d'un blanc impersonnel. Ce n'était pas du tout un logement chaleureux et accueillant. Elle allait remédier à tout ça. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit un éclat sur le tabouret et, curieuse, elle prit l'objet.

Mirajane ressorti très rapidement. Elle avait encore mal au crane, mais c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'on lui proposait une virée shopping. Elle n'avait pas envie de décevoir la petite Lucy. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit son amie qui lui sauta dessus.

\- Où est-ce que tu as acheté ça ? C'est magnifique !

Dans sa main se trouvait une chaîne qui paraissait en argent, décorée d'un pendentif en forme d'éclair. Si l'intérieur de l'éclair semblait fait d'or, le contour brillait d'éclats de cristal. Lucy avait raison, le bijou était magnifique, mais elle était incapable de dire d'où il provenait. Le regard éberlué de la jeune femme était assez éloquent pour Lucy. Après tout, elle aussi en avait vécu également des lendemains de soirées avec des trous.

\- Allez. Mets-le et on y va. Et tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait hier. Apparemment plus qu'une séance photo.

Sans un mot, Mirajane obtempéra et referma le collier sur son cou. Il avait une longueur parfaite et habillait son décolleté joliment. Attrapant un sac à main et son portefeuille, elle se laissa entrainer par Lucy jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Jusqu'à leur arrivée en ville, Mirajane lui raconta sa journée d'hier et son impossibilité à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Lucy était assez inquiète, elle connaissait quelque chose qui permettait d'effacer les souvenirs avec si peu de boissons. Elle relégua cette information dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant de lui faire part de ses théories à la fin de la journée. Tu n'annonces pas à quelqu'un qu'elle s'est faite droguer dans un bus de ville.

Profitant de l'exquise journée, les deux amies essayèrent milles-et-une tenues sans jamais débourser un sou. Lucy, que Mirajane trouvait superficielle au départ, s'était avérée être d'excellente compagnie et de judicieux conseil concernant la mode. Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire remarquer juste pour faire rire Mirajane. Et cette dernière n'hésitait pas à lui raconter des anecdotes sur tel ou telle mannequin. Elle qui était toujours sage et polie depuis que son frère était parti se sentait revivre.

\- Hey mesdemoiselles ! Ca vous dirait une glace à la menthe ?

Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent elles tombèrent face à face avec trois hommes au comportement des plus douteux. Leurs intentions étaient clairement inscrites sur leur visage. Mirajane s'apprêtait à tourner les talons sans répondre, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, mais Lucy s'avançait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

Les hommes se donnèrent des coups de coudes communicatifs en la voyant s'approcher. Et leurs sourires mielleux s'agrandirent d'autant plus. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, Mirajane suivit son amie à contre cœur.

\- Alors comme ça vous voulez nous offrir une glace à la menthe ? demanda Lucy d'un sourire aguicheur.

\- Ben ouais, et après on pourrait aller faire un tour à l'hôtel, répondit un brun un lui faisant plusieurs clins d'œil.

\- Lucy… On devrait-, commença la blanche, peu sûre des intentions de l'étudiante.

\- Non mais dites donc, bande de plouc ! explosa la souriante petite blonde. Vous croyez peut-être qu'une glace va vous permettre d'avoir ça (désignant son corps de la main) ou bien ça (désignant Mirajane) ! Vous pensez pas que vous devriez améliorer vos techniques de dragues, les petits mecs ?

Deux des « petits mecs » la regardaient, mi-amusés, mi-énervés quant au troisième, il avait son regard perdu dans le décolleté de Mirajane qui observait Lucy avec admiration. Le regard de l'homme, d'abord appréciateur, se fit livide et il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de ses compagnons. Suivant son regard, eux aussi perdirent toute couleur.

\- Euh, on est désolé. Au revoir demoiselles. Passez une bonne journée demoiselles, récitèrent-ils en cœur, presque en s'inclinant.

Et sans attendre un mot de plus, ils partirent en courant. Fière de son effet, Lucy se tourna victorieuse vers son amie, et toutes deux reprirent leurs affaires.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Lucy. Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plait, mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce que tu comptais faire avec eux. Surtout quand tu t'es approchée, tout sourire.

\- Je comprends, dit nonchalamment la blonde. Je sais bien ce qu'on dit de moi. Que je suis une fille facile et que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Ben, pour ma défense, je t'ai rencontrée alors que tu te faisais pelotée par un étudiant dans les toilettes des filles…

Lucy éclata de rire au souvenir du visage choquée de son ainée.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Pour ma défense à moi, on est sorti ensemble deux trois fois avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive. Après c'est vrai que j'aime bien les garçons sérieux et j'aime m'amuser avec eux. Mais faut pas pousser le bouchon ! Une glace c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Non, mais ils nous ont prises pour qui ceux là ? Et tu as vu comment ils ont détalé au quart de tour ? Je pensais pas que j'étais aussi impressionnante…

Mirajane sourit gentiment à la colère et l'outrage de la jeune femme.

\- Bon, Mira, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds. Ca te dit qu'on se pose dans un bar ? J'ai bien envie d'un cocktail.

\- Oui pourquoi pas ? Tu en connais un en particulier ?

\- Oui. Il y en a un pas trop loin qui est assez sympa. Ca s'appelle Fairy Tail. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment grâce à une amie qui y travaille, mais c'est chouette !

\- Drôle de nom pour un bar, mais allons-y !

Elles marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur un établissement tarabiscoté dont la terrasse était déserte.

\- Tu es sure que c'est ouvert, s'enquit Mirajane.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Les gens préfèrent aller à l'intérieur. On peut rester à l'extérieur, mais tu dois voir l'intérieur. C'est magique.

Et en effet, le bâtiment était magique. Il y avait des guirlandes de lumières au plafond, des paysages fantastiques sur chaque mur. Il y avait de petites alcôves pour des conversations plus intimes. Les tables et chaises semblaient rustiques, fait uniquement de bois. Il y avait même des barils en guise de table. Il y avait une musique qui passait, mais Mirajane n'aurait pu mettre un nom sur l'artiste. Cela donnait un côté épique au bar.

\- Finalement on peut rester à l'intérieur, décida Mirajane.

En effet, si la terrasse était vide, il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de personnes déjà attablées. Toutes riaient et se disputaient joyeusement. Mirajane apprécia tout de suite l'ambiance de cet établissement. Elle suivit Lucy jusqu'au comptoir et la blonde apostropha la barmaid. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et ne portait qu'une brassière en guise de haut. Elle avait même l'air pompette.

\- Hey Kana ! Comment vas-tu ? Regarde je t'amène une nouvelle cliente.

\- Salut Lucy. Contente de te revoir. Installez-vous, je vous apporte des verres.

Lucy guida Mirajane jusqu'à une table au-dessous d'un paysage marin.

\- On n'a même pas encore commandé ! rouspéta Mirajane.

\- Laisse tombée, expliqua Lucy. Kana ne supporte pas bien qu'on prenne des commandes. Et elle est tellement douée qu'à ce qu'il parait elle t'emmène toujours ce dont tu as besoin.

Sur leur passage, les hommes les reluquaient de la tête au pied de façon peu discrète. Mirajane, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était ça la vie d'un mannequin. Par contre, ce fut les regards effrayés qu'on lui portait qui lui firent tourner la tête.

Kana revint rapidement avec deux verres. Le sien était fait à base de jus de fruits exotiques avec seulement un soupçon d'alcool. C'était délicieux.

\- Bonjour. Je ne me suis pas présentée tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Kana.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Kana, répondit Mirajane en lui tendant la main. Je suis Mirajane.

Le sourire chaleureux sur le visage de Kana fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque son regard se perdit dans son décolleté. Elle reprit vivement sa main de la poigne de la jeune femme et reparti en bégayant. Mirajane l'observa décrocher le téléphone, tout en se demandant ce qui se passait chez elle aujourd'hui.

\- Dis-moi, Lucy, il y a quelque chose de différent chez moi ? J'ai l'impression que les gens ont peur de moi.

\- De quoi tu parles, c'est absurde. Crois-moi, si quelque chose clochait je te l'aurais dit depuis longtemps.

Mirajane haussa les épaules mais garda cette impression de malaise quand elle vit les gens lui jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules qui se voulaient faussement discrets. Malgré cela, elle se concentra sur la conversation de Lucy et oublia ça. Pendant les 10 minutes qui suivirent…

\- Et alors, Strauss, on me cherche ?

Avant même de lever les yeux, Mirajane reconnue cette voix de tonnerre instantanément. Elle se leva d'un bond pour faire face à Laxus.

Le blond affichait encore son sourire suffisant les bras croisés sur la poitrine il la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il portait le même genre de tenue que lors de leur première rencontre avec son manteau sur les épaules et son casque sur les oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha Mirajane, à la grande surprise de Lucy.

Un bruit derrière Laxus attira son attention et elle aperçu un homme tout aussi intimidant que le blond. Voire même plus avec son visage recouvert de piercings. Il ne portait que du noir la seule couleur sur son corps étant ses yeux rouges. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait mais était entièrement concentré sur eux.

\- Mira ? Tu as des ennuis avec ses types ? s'enquit Lucy, intriguée et inquiète.

\- Il-, commença la blanche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Blondie. Elle n'a rien à craindre. Je suis son mec.

Tout en parlant, il avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Mirajane pour la rapprocher de lui. Mais le visage de Mirajane ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Son expression oscillait entre la colère et son masque souriant habituel. Elle le repoussa vivement, et Laxus rit de nouveau.

\- Mira, est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as drogué hier ?

L'annonce de cette question entraina différente réaction : Mirajane la regarda, choquée, et Laxus serra les dents et son visage se ferma.

\- Lucy ? Tu veux dire que… ? Tu penses que… ?

\- Blondie a raison, déclara Laxus d'un ton solennel.

\- Tu m'as droguée ? s'exclama la blanche, abasourdie.

\- Non, non ! s'exclama une petit voix aigue qui semblait venir de derrière l'imposante masse du grand brun. Vous vous trompez.

Sous leurs yeux étonnés, une petite fille apparut. A y mieux regarder, il s'agissait en fait d'une jeune femme. Mais elle était si petite et si menue que les deux étudiantes avait fait l'erreur. Elle avait les cheveux bleus et portait une légère robe orange.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Levy. Et c'est moi qui ai appelé Laxus hier soir.

Pendant que les deux hommes s'éloignaient jusqu'au bar, les trois femmes s'installèrent autour de la table. Et Levy leur raconta. Alors qu'elle travaillait au bar « Phantom Lord », elle les avait entendus parler de Laxus et s'était donc concentrée sur la conversation. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que des choses pas marrantes allaient lui arriver, elle l'avait appelé. Elle avait récupéré son sac et les avaient rejoints au moment où Mirajane s'était malencontreusement assommée elle-même.

Mirajane avait eu un sentiment de recul lorsqu'elle apprit que c'était lui qui l'avait raccompagnée. Maintenant elle se souvenait de l'aspirine prés de son lit qu'elle avait vu en se réveillant. Avec la venue de Lucy, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posée la question, et ses interrogations avaient disparu avec l'arrivée de la blonde. Son regard se posa sur l'intéressé : il buvait une bière en compagnie de l'homme en noir. Peut-être n'était-il pas si horrible que ça finalement… Retrouvant son visage souriant habituel, elle se leva et traversa le bar dans sa direction. Avant de lui toucher le dos du bout des doigts pour attirer son attention, elle prit une grande inspiration.

Lorsque Laxus se retourna, il la vit qui lui souriait poliment. C'était un joli sourire, qu'il avait vu tant de fois dans les magazines. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, avec ses cheveux blancs cascadant sur ses épaules, sa frange retenue en couette, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et ce sourire… Comme il pouvait détester ce sourire !

\- Levy m'a racontée ce qui s'est passé hier. Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle de façon neutre tout en lui tendant la main.

Mirajane ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Il la fixait comme s'il voulait entrer dans sa tête. Son regard était dur et il ne disait pas un mot. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle resta plantée devant lui, la main tendue. D'interminables secondes. Finalement, il se décida à lui serrer la main. Sauf qu'il ne la relâcha pas.

\- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, tu devrais m'inviter à un rendez-vous, déclara-t-il, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Immédiatement, le sourire de Mirajane s'effaça. Accoudé au bar, l'homme en noir laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus la jeune femme. D'un mouvement sec, elle retira son poignet, ne prenant pas conscience qu'elle venait de se griffer.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria-t-elle, plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

\- Je t'ai sauvée la vie. Je mérite une récompense, tu ne penses pas ?

Le regard marron se faisait de plus en plus pressant, et son rictus de plus en plus agaçant. Des picotements électriques lui parcouraient les bras Mirajane n'arrivait plus à réfléchir…

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi ! J'ai déjà un petit-ami !

Alors même que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, elle se fustigea. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Elle était d'habitude bien plus intelligente que ça. C'était une tentative pathétique et indigne d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, sentant son visage chauffer d'embarras.

Quant à Laxus, il parut surpris au premier abord, mais se reprit bien vite. Il termina sa bière en quelques gorgées et reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Vraiment ? Il faut donc que je renonce à toi, dans ce cas.

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui en relevant la tête était plein d'espoir. Est-ce que ça avait marché après tout ?

\- Seulement… seulement je veux le rencontrer.

Et merde !

\- Si tu l'amènes demain à la même heure, je n'essaierais plus de sortir avec toi. Sinon, tu me devras un rendez-vous !

Là, elle était carrément dans le pétrin.

* * *

 _Et voila !_

 _A l'image de Fantom Lord, Fairy Tail est un bar ! D'autres guildes apparaitront sous forme de bar, club, ou autre._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire de vos impressions/commentaires._

 _A bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici enfin le chapitre 4 !_

 _Comment Mirajane va-t-elle se sortir d'affaire ? Ou bien s'enfoncer encore plus...?_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Mirajane n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Elle avait repassé encore et encore la scène dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle avait déjà un petit-ami ? C'était la pire excuse qu'elle aurait pu sortir. Elle aurait pu lui dire que son contrat lui interdisait de sortir avec qui que ce soit ou qu'elle avait une maladie incurable ou qu'elle avait en emploi du temps bien trop rempli ou qu'elle partait en voyage pour un temps indéterminé… Mais non, elle avait du choisir l'excuse du faux petit-ami ! Et maintenant elle devait s'en dégotter un en moins de 24 heures sinon elle serait obligée de sortir avec l'autre crétin.

Ne dormant toujours pas au levé du soleil, elle décida d'aller faire un jogging. Ne disait-on pas que le cerveau marchait mieux après une séance de sport ? Quelque chose en rapport avec la quantité plus importante de sang irriguant le cerveau… ou un truc dans le genre. Elle n'était pas bonne en science, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle s'était plongée dans l'économie. En tout cas, elle espérait qu'une solution apparaitrait soudainement.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement courir, surtout parce que l'agence lui imposait des séances de courses à pied tous les deux jours, et qu'elle détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Tout ça pour qu'elle ne prenne pas un gramme ! Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était seule dans le parc, avec seulement les bruits du vent et des oiseaux autour d'elle, elle se sentait bien. Elle parvint même à oublier l'homme à la voix de tonnerre pendant quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle courait depuis plus d'une heure, et qu'elle était trempée de respiration, elle aperçut une personne assise sur un banc qu'elle cru reconnaître : le grand-père.

C'était bien lui en effet qui donnait à manger aux moineaux et aux pigeons. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il semblait être absorbé par sa tâche si bien qu'il sursauta lorsqu'elle le salua. Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'observant pendant de longues secondes.

\- Mirajane ? demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu avec ses cheveux attaché négligemment dans une queue de cheval, les vêtements collés par la transpiration et un visage dénué de maquillage. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé la voir dans une tenue aussi décontractée. Si ses fans la voyaient comme ça…

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer dans sa main à la pensée et salua enfin la jeune femme.

\- Que fais-tu là de si bon matin, jeune fille ? Surtout un dimanche.

\- J'ai des petits problèmes personnels, et je pensais que venir courir m'aiderait à trouver une solution.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Pas du tout… Je me sens moins stressée tout de même, mais… Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, changeant de sujet.

\- Euh, et bien oui. Bien sur, répondit maladroitement le petit monsieur.

\- Est-ce que tous les hommes sont aussi égoïstes et insensibles ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent tout avoir, même ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir ? Je ne pense pas que les femmes soient aussi têtues et teigneuses.

\- Tu n'as pas du passer beaucoup de temps avec les gens de ton propre sexe, ma petite, ricana le grand-père. Pour en revenir à ta question, je pense que c'est le propre de l'homme, de l'humain, de vouloir ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Surtout si c'est quelque chose auquel il tient énormément. Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec les problèmes dont tu parlais.

\- … Oui… D'habitude quand je rejette quelqu'un on en reste là. Mais ce type n'arrête pas de revenir à la charge et c'est très agaçant. Alors je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et maintenant il veut le rencontrer.

Sa voix était tellement désespérée que le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle attendit calmement qu'il se calme, son sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je te proposerais bien mon aide, mais je crains être trop vieux pour me faire passer pour ton ami. Mais peut être connais tu quelqu'un qui acceptera de jouer le rôle ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis masculins, et je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas vraiment.

\- Réfléchis voyons. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un garçon, pas trop mal en plus, que tu vois tous les jours et qui serait ravi de t'aider. Et en plus que tu pourrais manipuler à ta guise. Un garçon blond… que tu vois tous les jours…

LOKI ! Mais bien sur ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Ils n'étaient certes pas amis au sens propre du terme, mais ils s'entendaient assez bien, et jamais il ne louperait une occasion d'aller en rendez-vous avec elle, même un faux. Retrouvant toute son énergie, elle sauta sur ses pieds, embrassa le grand-père et reparti en courant.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se jeta sur son téléphone et chercha dans ses contacts. Arrivant à « Ne pas répondre L1 », elle reprit une grande inspiration, tentant d'avoir une voix calme, et appela son collègue. Loki ne répondit qu'au troisième essai.

\- QUOI ?! hurla-t-il presque dans l'appareil.

\- Loki, c'est Mirajane.

\- Mirajane ? Je ne connais pas de Mirajane…

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On travaille ensemble tous les jours. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, réellement inquiète.

\- … Mirajane ?! Si on m'avait dit que tu m'appellerais un jour, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt un dimanche matin ?

\- J'ai un service à te proposer. C'est un peu embarrassant…

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux que je me fasse passer pour ton petit-ami ! déclara-t-il avant de rire discrètement.

Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ce qu'elle allait lui demander ? Est-ce que ses déboires étaient déjà publics ?

A la non-réponse de Mirajane, Loki calma son rire.

\- Attends, je disais ça pour rire. Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ?

\- …

Le mannequin blond parti cette fois dans un fou rire interminable. Il avait du lâcher son téléphone car le bruit n'était plus aussi distinct. Mais elle pouvait l'entendre s'esclaffer et même taper du point sur une surface dur. Elle dut attendre qu'il se calme et reprenne le combiné avant de pouvoir s'expliquer.

\- Je me suis mise dans une drôle de situation avec un mec. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais un copain pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais maintenant il veut le rencontrer. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander. Je sais que toi tu ne profiteras pas de la situation.

\- Allons bon. Je ne profiterais pas de la situation d'après toi… Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne, moi dans tout ça ?

\- Je te devrais une faveur. Tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça n'implique rien de sexuel.

\- Ca limite les possibilités dis donc. Je ne sais pas trop si ça me tente.

\- S'il te plait Loki. Ce type me fait un peu peur, et j'ai pas d'autres choix que toi.

\- Attends un peu. Si ce type est effrayant, est-ce que ça ne va pas se retourner contre moi ? Parce que moi, je refuse de me faire frapper au visage. Même pour une jolie fille. Après tout, mon visage c'est mon gagne pain !

Mirajane leva les yeux au ciel elle savait que Loki serait un peu réticent, mais elle commençait à s'impatienter et à venir à bout d'arguments. Alors elle fit quelque chose dont elle n'était pas fière du tout. Elle sanglota.

\- Loki… S'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi… Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien… mais moi j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide…

Elle réussit même à faire couler de vraies larmes. Elle détestait paraître faible, c'était une façon de faire petite et minable. Elle détestait également les filles qui se servaient de ces méthodes à outrance. Mais parfois il fallait savoir mettre de côté sa fierté…

\- D'accord d'accord. Pas la peine de pleurer, je vais le faire. Où et quand ?

\- Merci beaucoup Loki. Alors, ce soir et dans un bar appelé le Fairy Tail. On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous en ville et je t'y conduirais.

\- Pas question ! Même si on doit faire semblant d'être un couple, je vais le faire du début à la fin. Je serais chez toi à 19h. Soit prête.

Et avant même qu'elle puisse lui répondre, il avait raccroché.

҉҉҉

A l'heure dite, la sonnette retentit. Il était parfaitement à l'heure. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle avait opté pour une robe violette, assez légère, et à volants. Ce n'était pas très recherché mais ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle avait gardé le collier en forme d'éclair sans savoir pourquoi, elle aimait beaucoup l'énergie que dégageait ce bijou.

Face à elle se tenait un homme très élégant. Il portait un pantalon noir accompagné d'une veste grise. C'était très simple, mais les habits étant parfaitement coupés, cela lui allait parfaitement. Avec un sourire enjôleur, il lui tendit un petit bouquet de fleurs.

\- Tu es très jolie, comme d'habitude.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle avait l'habitude de ses remarques déplacées, mais jamais il n'avait agis de façon aussi agréable. Elle prit le bouquet en le remerciant et il la guida jusqu'à sa voiture.

Sur le trajet, Mirajane lui raconta les derniers jours dans les grandes lignes et il écouta en silence. Elle aperçut plusieurs fois des sourires moqueurs mais elle ne s'en offensa pas et ne dis rien. Une fois arrivé, elle le retint par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du véhicule.

\- Et bien ? Tu veux faire des cochonneries sur la banquette arrière ?

\- Loki… Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision si tôt dans la soirée. Non, au contraire, je voulais simplement que l'on se mette d'accord sur le comportement à adopter. On se tient par la main et c'est tout.

\- Sérieusement ? Rappelle moi quel âge on a ? 10 ans ? Seulement la main ? C'est ridicule ! Non, tu me laisses faire. Tu m'as demandé de passer pour ton copain, alors laisse-moi agir comme tel. Par contre je te laisse parler parce que je suis un très mauvais menteur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sorti de la voiture. Comme il était autoritaire dis donc ! Elle ne connaissait pas cette facette de sa personnalité. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que le bras de Loki vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se raidit et se retint à peine de le jeter à terre.

\- N'en profite pas trop, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Tu voudrais pas te détendre un peu ? Ce que tu peux être chiante en vrai…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Fairy Tail, la salle principale était déjà pleine. Un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait de la petite vingtaine de clients. Ils avaient seulement mis un pied dans le bâtiment, qu'elle vit Laxus se lever, comme s'il avait attendu avec attention son arrivée. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit son sourire le plus angélique et conduisit Loki vers la table à laquelle il était installé. Le blond était accompagné de l'homme en noir de la veille ainsi que de Lévy, et d'une femme rousse au visage glaciale.

\- Laxus. Je te présente Loki, mon petit ami.

Loki n'était pas un gringalet au contraire, il avait une musculature honorable. Cependant, face à Laxus, il semblait tout petit. Mais il ne se sépara pas de son sourire charmeur. Il tendit la main vers le blond.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Loki.

\- Laxus, répondit son interlocuteur en grognant.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et le visage de Loki afficha la douleur pendant un 10ème de seconde. Loki n'aimait pas ce type, il avait l'air d'une brute. Par contre, il avait un avantage sur lui. Il était escorté par la fille qu'il convoitait et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Même si Mirajane risquait de lui faire regretter la chose plus tard.

\- Ma chérie, tu veux que je te ramène un verre ?

\- Euh oui… Bien sûr, je te laisse choisir.

\- Parfait.

Juste avant de tourner les talons, il prit le visage de la blanche dans ses mains, et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et des cris d'étonnement. Il se dégagea rapidement avant que Mirajane retrouve ses réflexes et ne lui en colle une.

Mirajane papillonna des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce baiser… Elle sentait son visage chauffer dangereusement et elle s'insulta pour réagir de cette façon pour si peu. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le petit groupe, elle vit que Laxus avait écrasé son verre au creux de sa main et répandu le contenu sur la table.

\- Bon, et bien je vais y aller.

\- Hep, là. Où tu crois aller ? A cause de toi, il y a de la bière partout et tu vas même pas nettoyer ?

La rousse s'était levé et la toisait d'un regard agressif. Mirajane se racla la gorge, sourit chaleureusement et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas touché une seule boisson, une seule personne. La bière sur la table n'est absolument pas de ma faute. Laxus, tu as rencontré mon petit ami, on va donc se quitter sur ses mots.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortit un son. Une blonde un peu éméchée venait de sauter sur le dos du mannequin.

\- Coucou Mira. Je suis trop contente de te voir. Alors, je te présente Laxus, mais lui tu le connais déjà pas vrai (clin d'œil), ensuite Lévy bien sur, à côté c'est Gajeel, et la rousse trop jolie c'est Erza. Tiens, assis toi là ! Allez, allez on se pousse.

Sous la pression de Lucy, Mirajane se retrouva assise entre la blonde et la rousse toujours de mauvaise humeur. Face à elle se trouvait donc Lévy qui lui souriait amicalement, Gajeel qui fixait l'intérieur de son verre, et Laxus qui enroulait sa main dans un bout de tissu. Quelques secondes après, la serveuse, Kana, arrivait avec des chiffons pour nettoyer la table. Elle ne posa aucune question et reparti bien vite en disant à Laxus qu'elle lui ramenait un verre.

Quant à Laxus, hormis son prénom, il n'avait pas encore sorti un mot. Maintenant qu'il avait bandé sa main légèrement blessé, il fixait Mirajane d'un regard qui la mettait très mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle et connaissait la vérité.

\- Et alors Mira, tu dis rien, tu es venue avec ton… « co-pain »

On entendait clairement les guillemets dans son ton et Mirajane dut faire des efforts pour ne pas se taper le front contre la main.

\- Oui… Il est parti chercher une boisson. Il s'appelle Loki et –

\- Non ?! Loki ? Le Loki ?! Le mec super beau, qui a fait de la télé quand il était gosse ?

\- Euh, oui c'est ça.

\- Il est où ? Il faut que je le voie !

\- Au bar, je t'ai dit –

\- Je reviens !

Et elle bondit de sa chaise pour partir en courant vers le bar. Lévy rit de sa réaction.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ce garçon, rit-elle.

\- Hey ho ! grogna Gajeel en relevant le nez et lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ben quoi ? Y'a que toi qui a le droit de regarder les jolies filles ? Je ne crois pas non ! Dis moi, Mirajane, comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Et bien, on s'était rencontré i peu près un an pour un travail, on avait bien accroché, et le mois dernier on nous a mis encore une fois sur un projet. Une chose entrainant une autre… voila.

\- L'histoire la plus chiante du monde, soupira Erza en sirotant son verre.

Laxus esquissa un sourire approbateur tandis que Mirajane serrait le poing sous la table pour ne pas le coller dans la face de cette fille. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée et que l'histoire était des plus banales, mais pour sa défense, Loki ne lui inspirait pas grand chose.

Lévy discuta principalement avec Mirajane cette jeune fille était pleine d'énergie et tellement souriante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lucy. Au détour d'une phrase, elle surprit le regard électrique de Laxus sur elle. Il la dévisageait de manière indécente, ses yeux la déshabillaient et son regard vint se perdre dans son décolleté. Gênée, elle cacha nonchalamment l'ouverture de sa robe avec son bras, sans arrêter de parler avec la petite bleue.

Kana revint rapidement avec la bière de remplacement pour Laxus. Elle semblait agacée.

\- Un type, au bar, arrête pas de draguer toutes les filles, il est tellement chiant…

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le fond de la salle, pour y voir Loki entouré de petites minettes tout sourire. Il y avait beaucoup de clins d'œil et de contact physique. Lucy semblait boire les paroles de ce bellâtre. Instantanément, Mirajane rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux d'embarras et de colère l'attention se reporta sur elle et certains visages se firent moqueur.

\- J'ai l'impression que ton petit-ami à oublier que tu étais là, ricana Laxus.

\- Pas… pas du tout. Il est juste extrêmement social, c'est tout, bégaya difficilement la blanche.

Comme elle pouvait être nulle pour l'improvisation !

\- J'ai l'impression que ses mains sont également très sociales avec les fesses de Lucy, ironisa Erza.

Encore une fois, ils se tournèrent tous vers la scène juste à temps pour voir la dite blonde gifler le soi-disant petit-ami. Cette dernière revint vers leur table en tapant des pieds.

\- Franchement, Mirajane, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour se faire passer pour ton copain. Tu imagines si Laxus avait vu la scène, il aurait tout de suite compris que tu t'étais payée sa tête.

Cette fois-ci, la main de la blanche ne se retint pas pour aller cacher son visage honteux. Au même moment, Laxus éclata de son rire tonitruant. Lévy et Gajeel observaient la scène avec amusement.

\- Tiens, tu es là Laxus, observa Lucy. Surtout ne va pas vers le bar, hein, d'accord. Juste n'y va pas.

Elle avait vraiment trop bu, et, apparemment, n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de paroles qui lui sortait de la bouche. Erza abattit son poing sur la table. Son visage était aussi rouge de colère que ses cheveux. Le regard qu'elle lança à Mirajane la fit déglutir.

\- Alors comme ça, tu te paye la tête de Laxus ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? hurla soudainement la rousse.

\- Excuse moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ca te regarde, tenta Mirajane afin de conserver le peu de calme qui lui restait.

\- Juste parce que les magazines affichent ta photo partout, tu crois que tu peux te permettre de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

Elle s'était levée et avait même attrapé le col du mannequin, très menaçante.

\- Et juste parce qu'il m'a fait une déclaration, je devrais sortir avec lui ? C'est la meilleure celle-ci ! J'ai des sentiments à prendre en compte également.

\- Mais parce qu'il ta sauvé de violeurs tu pourrais le remercier. Je ne sais pas… EN NE LUI MENTANT PAS PEUT ETRE !

A présent, tout le bar s'était tu afin de mieux suivre l'affrontement des deux femmes. Elles se tenaient front contre front, les deux visages remplie de colère.

\- En fait, tu n'es qu'une poupée sans sentiment. Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde et une peureuse. Une statue de glace !

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait réagir. Le fait d'être traité de peureuse ou de femme de glace. En tout cas, avant qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle avait frappé d'un coup de poing Erza dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, elle glissa au sol, relâchant sa prise sur la blanche. Mirajane l'enjamba sans la regarder et se posta devant Laxus qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle.

\- Vendredi prochain. Rendez-vous à 18h ici même. Un seul et unique rendez-vous. Après ça, on ne se reverra plus.

Et sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment en claquant la porte.

҉҉҉

A la moindre personne poussant la porte, son regard se posait instinctivement sur les nouveaux venus, sans jamais la voir arriver. Il avait fini par penser qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Après tout, rien ne la forçait à venir lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il ruminait, elle passa enfin la porte et il ne put s'empêcher de se lever de sa chaise à son arrivée. Elle était très jolie encore aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de ses épaules et elle arborait un charmant sourire, même lorsqu'elle le vit. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui l'accompagnait. A vrai dire, il ne le regarda réellement seulement lorsqu'elle le présenta. Il l'avait déjà vu sur certaines affiches en ville. Et pendant quelques secondes, il doutait de ses informations. Peut être sortait-elle réellement avec elle… Non ! Ses informations étaient fiables et elle se contentait de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Hep hep hep ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle joue la comédie qu'il pouvait la toucher comme ça.

A la vue de ce baiser, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas frapper ce mec. Tellement violence que son verre à moitié plein explosa dans sa main.

L'arrivée de Lucy détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. Il ne connaissait pas cette petite tête blonde depuis bien longtemps, mais elle s'était intégrée au groupe tellement facilement. Et puis, Lévy semblait s'être prise d'une profonde affection pour elle. Alors que Mirajane faisait plus ample connaissance avec la bleue, il ne se priva pas pour l'observer discrètement.

Elle avait les yeux les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus. Elle ne portait pas beaucoup de maquillage, ce qui laissait toute la gentillesse contenue exposée à la vue de tous. Sa peau était blanche, peut être un peu trop, elle ne devait pas prendre beaucoup le soleil. Mais elle s'accorderait parfaitement à la sienne plus foncée. Cela ferait un délicieux mélange dans un environnement un peu plus intime. La seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas était ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui mentait constamment, qui embrassait d'autres hommes devant lui…

Un éclat de lumière lui fit descendre les yeux légèrement et il vit un petit éclair doré pendu à la naissance de ses seins. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait d'apparaitre et immédiatement elle cacha son décolleté de son bras. Apparemment il n'était pas aussi discret que ce qu'il pensait être…

Lorsque Kana fit son apparition, il eut beaucoup de mal à garder un visage sérieux. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé la réaction qu'eut Erza. C'était plutôt du genre de Fried d'agir comme ça. Mais il faudrait qu'il la remercie un peu plus tard. Il avait pu voir Mirajane perdre ce stupide sourire. Elle était tellement plus intéressante lorsqu'elle ne souriait pas. Il fut malgré tout très surpris lorsqu'Erza se retrouva à genou. Et il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir quand elle se tint devant lui, menaçante.

\- Vendredi prochain. Rendez-vous à 18h ici même. Un seul et unique rendez-vous. Après ça, on ne se reverra plus.

Alors ça ! Il ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'une seule fois, et il avait obtint un rendez vous malgré tout… Et elle était partie sans même adresser un mot au gars toujours entouré de filles. Finalement la soirée s'était parfaitement bien passée.

* * *

 _Sérieusement, est-ce qu'on s'attendait vraiment à ce que Loki fasse son boulot correctement ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici le chapitre 5 de cette histoire._

 _A partir de ce moment, tout est parti en cacahuète. Les personnages font absolument ce qu'ils veulent et ont atterri à un endroit différent que celui planifié... Mais après tout, pourquoi pas !_

 _Dans ce chapitre je ne sais pas trop si Laxus est OOC ou pas. Il est plus bavard que d'habitude mais je le vois bien faire des blagues et se moquer de tout le monde... Bref, je vous laisse_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé.

Loki était aux pieds de Mirajane et la suppliait de lui pardonner. La blanche soupira.

\- C'est bon Loki. C'est de ma faute, cette histoire. Je savais dès le départ que tu ne savais pas te retenir en face de filles.

\- Ecoute, si tu veux, on a qu'à dire que nous sommes dans une relation ouverte.

\- C'est pas ce genre de choses qui va arranger mon affaire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière –

\- Tu ferais exactement la même chose, et tu le sais très bien. Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un mafieux ou un gangster…

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'il a pas une tête de postier, ce type.

\- BON ! VOUS ARRETEZ DE DISCUTER ? ON A DU TRAVAIL A TERMINER !

Toute l'équipe de photographie s'était déplacé dans un parc pour prendre des photos de mariage en pleine nature. Mirajane portait déjà sa troisième robe, et ses maxillaires commençaient à être douloureux à force de sourire.

\- Oui ! Il a raison ! Soyez professionnels, bon sang !

Derrière le photographe se tenait Lucy qui y allait de ses petits commentaires. Mirajane lui avait permis de l'accompagner, malgré son horrible trahison, afin qu'elle apprenne auprès d'un professionnel reconnu.

Loki et Mirajane jouèrent les amoureux transis pendant encore une demi-heure avant qu'un violent orage éclate, trempant hommes, femmes, matériel, vêtements. En un temps record, tout avait été rangé et mis à l'abri. Une fois sèche et changée, Mirajane monta dans la coccinelle jaune de Lucy et toutes deux prirent la direction de l'appartement de la blanche.

\- Tu sais, Mira, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir gaffée comme ça hier. C'était vraiment pas cool de ma part.

\- Arrête Lucy, c'est bon je t'ai dit. En plus, Loki avait déjà tout fait foirer avant que tu déballes tout.

\- Oui, mais quand même –

\- Non ! Ca suffit avec les excuses. Tu t'es excusée toute la journée, après ça a été au tour de Loki. C'est bon ! Par contre si tu veux m'aider à planifier mon rendez-vous, j'apprécierais beaucoup.

\- Ouh ! Ca ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! Je suis partante ! Tu vas avoir le meilleur rendez-vous du monde !

\- A vrai dire, il faudrait que ce soit l'inverse en fait…

\- Encore mieux ! approuva Lucy avec un sourire diabolique.

҉҉҉

Tout le reste de la semaine, Mirajane et Lucy se retrouvaient chez la première pour organiser le pire rendez-vous qu'il puisse exister. A chaque passage, Lucy ramenait des babioles de décorations, si bien que son appartement au départ blanc ressemblait de plus en plus à la palette de couleurs d'un artiste fou.

A présent, tout était prêt et Mirajane espérait bien dégouter Laxus au point qu'il parte en courant !

\- Alors, je suis comment ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même dans son pantalon de jogging, et un sweat shirt taché. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, elle n'était pas maquillé, et ne portait pas de parfum.

\- Ben on dirait que tu vas à la salle de sport… Parfait ! Mais bon, quitte à le faire fuir, tu n'aurais pas du prendre de douche.

\- Oui, bon, on va pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Je veux pas puer non plus ! Bon, c'est bon, on a une heure de retard il est temps d'y aller. Tu veux bien me conduire ?

\- On est parti ma poule.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement, et Lucy se gara à quelques pas du bar. Mirajane n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller…

\- Allez, Mira, te dégonfle pas maintenant. Récapitulons. Vous vous faites un resto, un film et un club. Tu as ton porte-monnaie ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Mirajane.

Elle fouilla dans la poche ventrale de son haut et en sorti le dit porte-monnaie et le tendit à son amie.

\- Ne le perd pas, hein.

\- Non, non. Allez, bouge tes grosses fesses.

Et elle se fit jeter dehors sans ménagement. Pour ne pas qu'elle change d'avis, Lucy démarra et disparu dès que la portière se referma. Tout en se regardant dans une vitre, Mirajane prit le visage le plus neutre qu'elle avait en magasin, même pas de sourire. Elle se débrailla un peu plus et entra dans le bar en trainant des pieds. Elle avait un peu peur de ses réactions si elle ne portait pas son masque habituel… Mais elle se lança malgré tout. Elle n'était PAS une trouillarde.

Elle aperçut le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes, accoudé au bar, en grande discussion avec une femme à la tenue courte et aux cheveux verts. Tout son inverse. Elle s'approcha du couple en silence et tapota le dos de Laxus du bout des doigts tout en se raclant la gorge.

\- Bon, on y va.

\- Tu sais que tu as une heure de retard, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Mirajane fit semblant d'être étonnée et se contenta de hausser les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Laxus en profita pour l'observer des pieds à la tête. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la Mirajane qu'il avait vu tant de fois. Et il adorait ça. A côté de lui, Biska eut un air dégouté.

\- Me dis pas que c'est CA, la célèbre Mirajane Strauss…

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la célèbre Mirajane Strauss ? cracha-t-elle soudainement.

Immédiatement, elle posa la main à sa bouche et ses yeux firent des allés-retours entre les visages étonnés des deux personnes face à elle. Ne supportant pas d'avantage cette ambiance, elle attrapa la manche de Laxus et le tira hors du bâtiment. Le jeune homme se laissa faire avec amusement et ce n'est qu'après quelques mètres qu'il lui adressa la parole.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

\- Rien de bien hors du commun. Diner, ciné et danse.

\- En effet, c'est assez banal. Je compte sur toi pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs malgré tout, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Mirajane l'observa dubitativement. Il avait une attitude très différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Il avait presque l'air… charmant.

\- Allons-y, dans ce cas. Premier arrêt, Blue Pegasus.

Blue Pegasus était un restaurant qui avait ouvert récemment sur la rue principale et avait pris de la notoriété très rapidement. La raison était bien évidemment une nourriture d'une bonne qualité, mais surtout tous les serveurs et serveuses étaient à tomber par terre. Les plats, en contre partie, n'étaient pas donnés.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au restaurant. Heureusement, le lieu n'était pas très loin. Mirajane entra la première et demanda une table pour deux, si possible en plein milieu de la pièce avec beaucoup de bruit et beaucoup de lumière. Le serveur, en effet très mignon, les conduisit donc à la table demandée et elle était telle que Mirajane se l'imaginait. A cet endroit, rien de romantique ne pourrait arriver.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs plats, Mirajane jouait avec sa serviette en papier. Laxus la fixait les bras croisés, sans parler. Finalement, il abandonna et remis ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. La jeune femme le vit faire mi-satisfaite, mi-agacée. Il est vrai que son plan était de ne pas lui adresser la parole, mais qu'il l'ignore de lui-même était complètement déplacé. Il ferma les yeux et bougea la tête au rythme d'une musique qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Elle en profita pour le détailler pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

Il avait fait quelques efforts vestimentaires. Il portait une chemise blanche, mais elle pouvait voir un débardeur violet en dessous malgré tout. Il avait passé un jean noir et gardé des bottes de combat. Ses cheveux blonds partaient encore dans tous les sens, une petite mèche tombant sur son front. Physiquement, elle l'aurait trouvé à son goût si cette énorme balafre ne barrait pas son œil droit. Cela ressemblait à une blessure qu'il aurait reçue dans un combat, et elle avait horreur de ce genre de choses. Il paraissait dangereux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une charmante serveuse déposa leurs plats devant eux qu'il ôta de nouveau son casque pour se concentrer sur son rencard. Mirajane avait demandé un bol de nouille avec une dose en plus d'ail lui avait pris un steak avec des frites. Toujours en silence, ils attaquèrent leur diner. Mais cette situation commençait à agacer le blond fortement.

\- Et à part un silence stoïque, tu sais faire autre chose ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et haussa seulement les épaules, tout en continuant à engouffrer une quantité incroyable de nourriture dans sa bouche. Elle s'en mettait partout et n'avait pas peur de faire du bruit en mangeant. Cette vision l'attendrit et il décida de reprendre la situation en main.

\- Très bien, je vais donc faire la discussion tout seul. Alors, Mirajane que fais-tu dans la vie ? *Comme si tu ne le savais pas, idiot. Je suis top model* Oui, mais à part ça tu dois bien avoir des loisirs ? *Et bien, j'aime aguicher les garçons en me baladant sans t-shirt et en les ignorant au repas.*

La voix qu'il prenait pour la refaire était incroyablement aigue et agaçante. Elle tiqua à la dernière réponse, mais résista et resta murée dans son silence.

\- Ca m'a l'air très intéressant. Mais tu ne vois personne en ce moment ? *Oh si. J'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon charmant, mais je refuse de lui adresser la parole parce que je suis trop têtue pour lui donner une chance* Et bien, ce n'est pas très sympathique ça. Pourquoi faire ça ? *Parce que je suis une petite fille gâtée qui -*

\- Ca suffit. Arrête, c'est très énervant. Déjà je n'ai pas une voix comme ça et ensuite, tu ne connais rien de ma vie !

Elle avait voulu prendre un ton blessant et un regard froid, mais tout ce que cela lui apporta c'est un sourire victorieux de la part de Laxus.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, parle moi de ta vie, je n'attends que ça.

Elle soupira et posa ses couverts.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Déjà ce que tu fais lorsque tu ne travailles pas.

\- Et bien, j'aime beaucoup chanter.

…

Laxus la pressait du regard, et Mirajane finit par abandonner et développer après avoir poussé un énorme soupir.

\- C'est moi qui ai élevé mon petit frère et il ne s'endormait jamais si je ne lui chantais pas quelque chose. A vrai dire, mon agence a même fait quelques enregistrements pour des essais, mais je ne pense pas que ça aboutisse à quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce que tu aimes comme musique ?

Et pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, ils discutèrent, Mirajane s'ouvrant un peu plus, Laxus enregistrant toutes ses paroles. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la fin du repas et une jolie serveuse vint leur déposer la note. Mirajane fit mine de chercher son porte-monnaie avant de prendre un regard horrifié.

\- Oh non ! Je crois bien que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie avec tout mon argent à l'intérieur.

\- Et dire que je croyais que seuls les hommes faisaient ce genre de chose, rit-il. Allez, je m'en occupe.

Et il se leva. Il alla au comptoir et discuta quelques minutes avec l'ouvreuse. La fille le regardait avec de grands yeux et battait des cils à outrance. Lui s'était appuyé au comptoir, et Mirajane ne put empêcher son regard de dévier sur son postérieur. Qu'il avait très bien formé d'ailleurs.

Elle se gifla mentalement lorsqu'elle vit son petit sourire satisfait. Il l'avait totalement grillée grâce au miroir derrière le comptoir. Il revint vers elle et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève. Elle l'ignora royalement et prit la direction de la sortie, lui sur ses talons.

\- Excusez-moi, messieurs-dames, vous n'avez pas réglé la note.

Avec curiosité, Mirajane se retourna pour voir à qui l'ouvreuse s'adressait et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque la main de Laxus se referma sur la sienne et qu'il l'entraina à l'extérieur en courant.

\- Cours, lui dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Elle vit difficilement deux serveurs qui se lançaient à leur poursuite, mais le couple courrait trop vite pour eux et au bout de quelques minutes, ils abandonnèrent. Laxus s'arrêta un peu plus loin, reprenant son souffle appuyé sur ses genoux. Mirajane était à peine essoufflée elle était surtout en colère.

\- Non, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire !? Je croyais que tu t'étais occupé de la note.

\- Hey ho, c'est moi qui suis invité, j'allais pas payer. Allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça marrant. La voix ultra aiguë de cette fille, et les beuglements des serveurs qui nous ont courus après.

Elle esquissa un sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été vraiment bruyant pas étonnent qu'ils aient dut abandonner aussi vite.

\- J'imagine que c'est la fin de notre rendez-vous, déclara Mirajane, pressée de rentrer chez elle.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! On doit aller au ciné et ensuite danser. Il n'est pas question que le seul rendez-vous que je dois avoir avec toi ce termine à 20 heures 30. Suis-moi.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui prit de nouveaux le poignet et se faufila à grandes enjambées dans les rues de Magnolia. Mirajane avait beau être grande, elle devait presque trotter pour suivre son rythme. Le jeune homme restait sourd à toutes ses protestations et ses questions. Il s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte grise sans rien autour.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Comme tu l'avais prévu, on se fait un film.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte de sortie de la salle de cinéma. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, Laxus donna un coup de pied dans la porte au niveau de la serrure. Puis, il saisit la poignée, secoua la porte plusieurs fois, et celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir.

\- Tu es fou ! C'est complètement illégal.

\- Pas plus que de ne pas payer un resto. Allons-y avant de se faire avoir.

Il s'engouffra en premier, et Mirajane fini par le rejoindre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu d'un film d'amour, et personne ne les remarqua alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée pour sortir de la salle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux aller voir ? demanda Mirajane.

\- Non, vas-y je t'en pris. Les femmes d'abord.

\- J'insiste. Après tout, tu as payé le resto et le ciné, tu as bien le droit de choisir.

D'abord étonné, il scruta le visage de la jeune femme cherchant de l'ironie voir même de la méchanceté, mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut un sourire amusé. Pas le sourire adorable et gentil qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer. Non, un véritable sourire. Et il sentit son estomac se tordre.

\- Dans ce cas, allons voir celui-ci.

Et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle qui projetait le dernier film d'action de cet acteur à la mode. Le film n'était pas très entamé et ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre l'intrigue. Laxus aimait ce genre de films et il se laissa transporter par l'histoire. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il tourna la tête vers la blanche. Et son cœur loupa un battement.

Mirajane avait fini par ôter ce pull disgracieux et bien trop chaud pour la salle. En dessous elle portait un débardeur bleu qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes et ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Laxus déglutit et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Des images de la jeune femme à moitié nue défilaient devant ses yeux. Son grand-père l'avait bien élevé, et il savait que le physique d'une femme ne devait pas être la seule chose à aimer, mais quand cette femme était Mirajane il fallait être aveugle pour ne rien ressentir.

Mirajane sentit Laxus remuer à ses côtés mais ne dit rien, le film étant trop intéressant pour qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle remit son pull avant que les lumières ne se rallument à la fin du film. Ca avait été un très bon film, alliant action et humour. De plus l'acteur principal n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Ils suivirent la foule vers la sortie en silence. Maintenant qu'elle s'était rhabillée, les pensées de Laxus avaient repris un cours normal.

Mirajane n'était pas contente d'elle. La soirée n'avait pas pris le cours qu'elle avait planifié. Au cinéma, elle avait prévu d'aller voir un film d'horreur et de piquer des fous rires lors des scènes les plus gores. Elle et Lucy s'étaient même entrainées pour trouver le rire qui semblerait le plus dérangé. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Laxus ait autant de ressources elle le trouvait même amusant.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'était pas amusant. C'était un stalker qui l'avait harcelé pour obtenir un rendez vous avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le cours de la soirée, sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à le dégouter. Lucy avait dit que c'était un garçon qui aimait la musique techno et donc aimait aller dans ce genre de club. Et elle avait un très bon endroit en tête.

\- Laxus, c'est par là.

\- Où allons-nous maintenant ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Danser !

\- Je connais un très bon club pas très loin, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, c'est bon. Celui où je t'emmène, on n'aura même pas besoin de payer.

Ils marchèrent tout en parlant du film. Apparemment, Laxus n'avait pas bien suivi le dénouement, et Mirajane tenta de lui expliquer les différents twists du film. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'endroit voulu. C'était un bâtiment assez grand dont aucune musique ne s'échappait.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est le bon endroit.

\- Oui, évidemment. Suis-moi.

Laxus entendit finalement de la musique, mais c'était de la musique classique. En aucun de la musique que l'on passerait en boîte de nuit. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment qui s'avéra exact lorsqu'il entra dans une salle de bal. Il n'y avait que des personnes âgées entrain de… valser ?!

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? chuchota-t-il à la blanche.

\- Je ne comprends pas. D'habitude il y a toujours une ambiance de folie, c'est pas normal, mentit-elle (très mal).

Les épaules de Laxus s'affaissèrent de désespoir et Mirajane afficha un sourire victorieux. Il avait peu de chance qu'il veuille la revoir après ça. C'était probablement le rendez-vous le plus ennuyeux qu'il puisse exister. Elle, elle avait trouvé cet endroit lorsqu'elle avait pris des cours de salsa. Le vendredi soir c'était valse. Et cette salle était côtoyée uniquement par des papis et des mamies. Il y avait quatre autres couples qui tournoyaient plus ou moins bien au rythme de la musique. Laxus s'était laissé tomber, dépité, sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Laxus, si tu veux partir, je comprendrais totalement. Je ne te retiens pas.

\- Je suis sur que tu avais tout prévu. L'oubli du porte-monnaie, la salle de danse, sans parler de ta tenue. Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu pour le cinéma… Tu penses vraiment me dégouter avec tout ça ?

Mirajane ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse maintenant que c'était lui qui en parlait. Il semblait si triste qu'elle en fut attendrie. Elle s'accroupi à ses côtés.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me force la main de la façon dont tu l'as fait. Je… je…

Elle voulait s'excuser mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Sans crier gare, Laxus bondit de sa chaise, toute trace de tristesse disparu. Au contraire, il semblait plus confiant que jamais. Il enleva son manteau et ses écouteurs qu'il posa sur sa chaise et attrapa les mains de Mirajane qui était tombée par terre de surprise.

\- Tu voulais danser. Et bien, on va danser. J'espère pour toi que tu sais valser, parce que je ne supporterais pas une partenaire médiocre.

Comme à son habitude – sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de protester – il la tira sur ses pieds et l'entraina sur la piste. Il la fit virevolter en tout sens avec habileté. Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois qu'il dansait la valse. Alors qu'il la ramenait contre lui, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Tu aurais du chercher à me connaitre avant d'essayer de me repousser.

Et il la fit tourner sur elle-même.

La jeune femme était tendue, mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas s'amuser et passer du bon temps. Pas en sa compagnie. Mais la musique et son regard la firent se détendre progressivement et finalement s'investit également dans la danse.

Elle mena parfois la danse, le forçant à plier les genoux pour qu'il puisse passer sous son bras. Elle riait aux éclats quand il la faisait tourner en l'air. Bientôt la piste se dégagea et ils furent seuls à danser de tout leur saoul. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les dernier couples quitter la salle ils étaient plongé dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Dans la tête de Mirajane c'était le chaos. Elle se surprenait à apprécier la présence du jeune homme et à regarder les jours précédents sous une autre lumière. Après tout, il n'avait réellement rien fait pour obtenir ce rendez-vous. Elle n'avait pas été pas obligée de venir accompagnée de Loki dimanche dernier. Et elle aurait pu lui poser un lapin aujourd'hui. Surtout que c'était elle qui l'avait invité après tout. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander l'origine de cette balafre et de revoir la façon dont il avait ouvert la porte du cinéma. Ou même lorsqu'il était sortit sans payer. Il semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses, d'être entourée par la violence. Et elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Alors pourquoi son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'il la ramenait contre son torse ?

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que le gérant les mette à la porte. Il devait être deux heures du matin ils avaient donc dansé près de trois heures. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle était en nage et ne sentait plus ses jambes. Demain, elle aurait des courbatures c'est sur.

\- Il commence à être tard. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Mirajane savait qu'elle devait accepter, qu'elle devrait rentrer maintenant, mais elle voyait également une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

\- Je mangerais bien un petit quelque chose avant.

\- D'accord. Je connais une petite épicerie ouverte 24h/24.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas d'argent…

\- Je m'en occupe ne t'en fais pas.

Et sous ses yeux surpris, il sorti quelques billets de ses poches.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas d'argent.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'épicerie en question. Là, elle prit simplement un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau Laxus prit des pâtisseries et paya le tout. Ils cherchèrent un endroit où s'asseoir et finirent par s'installer dans un petit parc, à l'écart des rues principales.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu faisais dans la vie, remarqua Mirajane.

\- A vrai dire tu ne m'as pas demandé grand-chose, répliqua le jeune homme, la faisant rougir. En ce moment je ne fais pas grand-chose. Je me suis disputé avec mon grand-père il y a quelques années et j'ai décidé de parcourir le monde en faisant des petits boulots par ci par là. Je suis rentré pour me réconcilier avec lui et recommencer ma vie à zéro.

\- Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice, demanda-t-elle en la touchant presque.

\- Ca c'est une vieille histoire. Je me suis blessé dans une bagarre quand j'étais petit. Rien de très grave.

\- C'est une sacré cicatrice pourtant.

\- C'est impressionnant, mais ce n'était pas grave. Tu aurais du voir la tête de mon adversaire.

\- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- Rien du tout. Je me suis fait battre à plat de couture !

Agacée de s'être laissée fait avoir, elle lui lança l'emballage de son sandwich au visage, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Il est temps de rentrer je pense, dit Mirajane, plus pour elle même que pour lui.

Ils se levèrent malgré tout et Mirajane le suivit en direction de son véhicule.

\- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

\- Jusqu'à présent tu ne t'es pas gêné pour poser quoi que ce soit, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Raconte-moi un de tes secrets !

\- Un de mes secrets ? Mais… euh… enfin… bafouilla Mirajane. Toi d'abord !

\- D'accord… Alors, voyons… Ah oui, celui-ci. Je suis amoureux d'une femme qui ne sait même pas que j'existe.

Mirajane ferma les yeux. Et voila. Elle cherchait à éviter ça à tout prix.

\- Ecoute, Laxus, je suis désolée mais ca ne va pas être possible. Je-

\- Attends, attends, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi. C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais gosse et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a disparu.

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi vouloir sortir avec moi ?

\- Pour patienter avant qu'elle revienne j'imagine, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Elle s'arrêta sous le choc. Même lorsqu'il l'avait abordé le premier jour elle ne l'avait pas pris pour un joueur. Certes, elle l'avait trouvé fou et à éviter à tout prix, mais pas comme quelqu'un qui jouerait avec ses sentiments.

\- Oh… Je vois… Et bien, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce rendez-vous, parce que c'était le dernier, comme je l'avais dit dès le départ.

Sous ses yeux étonnés, le visage de Mirajane se ferma et son joli sourire réapparu, et il aurait voulu la frapper elle et lui-même. Elle s'ouvrait enfin à lui, et il avait réussi à tout gâcher en quelques mots. Elle accéléra le pas et le devança.

\- Mira-

\- Et bien. Si c'est pas Draer qui se ballade dans le coin !

Au milieu de la route, devant eux, se tenaient trois hommes assez menaçants. Laxus attrapa instinctivement le bras de Mirajane et la ramena contre lui. Il lui glissa des clés dans les mains et des mots à l'oreille.

\- Dès que tu peux, cours devant. Ma moto n'est pas très loin... Qu'est ce que tu me veux Aria ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

\- Moi, pas grand-chose, mais notre chef José voudrait te parler. Il parait que tu as tabassé plusieurs de nos membres la semaine dernière, derrière notre propre QG en plus.

La semaine dernière, derrière Phantom Lord ? Une seconde, ce n'était pas lui, c'était… Son regard se posa sur Mirajane.

\- Je viens avec toi sans faire de vague, à une condition.

\- Dit toujours, dit le dénommé Aria.

\- Vous laissez partir cette fille tranquillement. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- Quoi ? Mais ? tenta de prononcé la personne concernée.

\- C'est d'accord, la coupa Aria. Qu'elle parte tout de suite.

Laxus se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, c'était donc à lui de paraître serein et confiant.

\- Mirajane, retourne à Fairy Tail et prévient Kana ou Gajeel. Ils sauront quoi faire. S'il te plait, vas-y.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle parti en courant en direction du centre ville. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, Laxus se tourna de nouveau vers les trois hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés.

\- Pas très courageuse ta copine, Draer. Je suis déçu.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu disais que José voulait me parler ? On y va, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

\- Par là.

Et Aria, un homme très grand, le prit par le bras et le conduisit à travers quelques rues pour finalement se retrouver face à un hangar qui semblait abandonné.

Laxus comprit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas avoir une grande conversation par ici…

En effet, à l'intérieur il y avait une quinzaine de membre du gang des Phantom Lord et tous semblaient prêts à en découdre. Il était dans de beaux draps. Le temps que Gajeel arrive il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il soit déjà en miettes. Au centre du groupe se trouvait un homme qui avait l'air plus maniéré que le reste. Il avait une barbe taillée et des vêtements de marque. Ce dernier s'approcha du blond, un sourire ironique au visage.

\- Laxus Draer. Comme je suis content de te voir. Jusqu'à présent tu n'avais pas fait beaucoup de vagues, et tout d'un coup tu mets une raclée à plusieurs de mes hommes. Comment comptes-tu les dédommager, mon petit.

Comme il pouvait détester ce ton condescendant.

\- Sache, José, que tes hommes ont drogué et tenté d'abuser d'une femme. Une femme qui a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Alors comment comptes-tu, TOI, la dédommager ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu courrais après cette jolie poupée, Mirajane Strauss. Et bien, j'ai très envie de finir le travail !

Un grognement sorti de la gorge de Laxus et il se jeta sur lui. Malheureusement, Aria, s'attendant à cette réaction, le cueilli en plein vol, l'envoyant au tapi. En un clin d'œil l'intégralité des hommes se jetèrent sur lui. Il avait beau être fort et expérimenté dans ce genre d'évènements, ils étaient trop nombreux.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer des photos de ta copine, rit grossièrement le chef de gang.

\- Eh, gros dégueulasse ! dit une voix féminine dans son dos.

Alors qu'il se retournait avec surprise, Mirajane écrasa son genou dans les parties molles de l'homme, le pliant en deux. D'un coup de pied retourné au visage, elle l'envoya dans l'inconscience. La surprise des hommes donna un petit délai à Laxus pour qu'il puisse se dégager et il rejoignit la jeune femme rapidement.

\- Où est Gajeel ? Où sont les renforts ?

\- C'est moi les renforts !

\- Mais…

\- Pas le temps de discuter. Je prends le côté gauche, et toi le droit. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me gêner. Tous ces muscles doivent bien servir à quelque chose.

Son visage n'avait plus rien de reconnaissable elle était concentrée, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, il la trouvait terrifiante.

Les hommes face à eux les chargèrent comme un seul homme et sans sourciller elle se lança dans la bataille. Chaque mouvement était calculé parfaitement et efficace. Brisant des nez, écrasant des côtes, fracassant des dents, elle était une distraction pour le propre combat de Laxus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Bientôt, la moitié des assaillants était au sol, inconscient ou trop blessé pour se relever. Mirajane et Laxus se retrouvèrent encerclés par le reste, dos à dos.

\- Tu veux danser ? demanda soudainement Laxus.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment, Laxus.

\- Il ne serait jamais aussi bon, répliqua-t-il énigmatique.

Et il lui prit le bras, la fit tournoyer pour qu'elle soit devant lui, la prit par la taille et la jeta en l'air, les mains de la blanche accrochées aux épaules du blond. Dans le même mouvement, elle décocha deux coups de pieds à la mâchoire de deux Phantom Lord. Elle atterri sur Laxus, les jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules. Ils partagèrent un sourire carnassier et ils recommencèrent à danser. Chaque mouvement, chaque passe touchait un homme, et Laxus la faisait virevolter dans tous les sens. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux à être debout dans l'entrepôt. Mirajane était encore dans les bras de Laxus, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je savais… que tu… amènerais… des problèmes… avec toi, réussit-elle à dire.

Laxus l'observait avec émerveillement. Un bleu commençait à apparaître sur son œil gauche, du sang coulait un peu de ses lèvres qui ne souriaient pas, elle était en sueur et essoufflée, elle était dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa.

Juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste. Un baiser court. Qui déplut à Mirajane. Elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac pour qu'il la lâche et le fit tomber sur le dos d'une prise. Elle avait un genou sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir dans cette position et sa seconde main accrochée au col de sa chemise déchirée. Exactement la même position que lors de leur première rencontre dans la rue.

\- On n'embrasse jamais une fille sans sa permission !

Son ton était froid mais ses yeux rieurs. L'adrénaline courrait encore dans ses veines et elle se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi détendue. Demain ce serait une autre histoire, mais pour l'instant elle se sentait libre de tout stress.

Lorsqu'un homme commença à bouger, signe qu'il sortait de l'inconscience, Laxus la sorti de ses pensées.

\- On devrait vraiment y aller.

\- De toute façon, tu sentais encore l'ail, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se releva et lui tendit la main. Elle l'aida à se redresser avec une force insoupçonnée, et sans lâcher cette main, ils partirent en courant.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Un peu d'avancement dans leur relation. On en découvre un peu plus sur la personnalité de Mirajane (genre on savait pas qu'elle était badass)_

 _J'espère que les idées d'un rendez-vous pourri vous ont plus... N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voila le sixième chapitre, carrément plus court que les autres, mais je posterais le suivant assez rapidement._

 _En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup celui-ci de chapitre ^^ On voit un peu plus ce que Mirajane pense réellement..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

*DING DONG*

Mirajane remua dans son sommeil. Elle avait entendu la sonnerie mais elle était tellement bien, au chaud sous sa couette. Peut être que la personne à la porte allait finir par partir si elle ne faisait aucun bruit… Elle serra un peu plus fort son oreiller et essaya de retrouver le sommeil.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

\- Qui que vous soyez, partez, grommela-t-elle, pour elle-même.

Elle donna un coup de frustration dans l'oreiller qui remua de déplaisir. Lorsque l'oreiller la serra dans ses bras, elle murmura une excuse et posa son nez au creux de son cou.

\- Mirajane ! Ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! hurla le visiteur en tambourinant à présent sur la porte.

\- Zut c'est Lucy… Je lui avais dit de passer ce matin…

Elle posa un pied, deux pieds par terre sans problème. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle dut se lever que tout son corps cria au scandale. Elle avait mal absolument partout. Elle traina difficilement des pieds en retenant des gémissements de douleurs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

La petite blonde s'impatientait et commençait vraiment à croire que l'appartement était vide. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou se déverrouiller.

\- C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quel… OH MERDE ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Tel un zombie, la blanche tourna la tête vers le miroir derrière la porte et vit son reflet pour la première fois depuis la veille. Un hématome noir couvrait une bonne partie de la partie gauche de son visage et ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Comme elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et une culotte, les bleus sur ses genoux et tibias apparaissaient clairement. En soulevant son t-shirt, une autre ecchymose commençait à apparaître sur ses côtes. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de fleurir sur ses lèvres tuméfiées. Lucy, quant à elle, était horrifiée de cette vision.

\- Mira ! Répond moi ! C'est Laxus qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Je… Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

D'abord surpris, le regard de Lucy se fit plus perçant, essayant de déceler la vérité dans les yeux de son amie. Cette dernière, gênée, dévia le regard rapidement et se déplaça pour l'inviter à entrer.

\- Ne reste pas dehors, il fait froid, dit-elle.

Toujours suspicieuse, la petite blonde entra malgré tout, parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, ses jambes nues commençaient à piquer de froid. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre/salle à manger/chambre et apprécia le changement de décoration. Grâce à elle, il y avait une teinture colorée à un mur, des lampions décorés d'insectes au plafond, et un tapis tout doux sur le sol. Elle avait également apporté plusieurs cadres multicolores qui étaient toujours vides, des abats jours arc en ciel, un couvre lit oriental, et un homme nu endormi.

Une petite seconde… LAXUS ?

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Mirajane de la cuisine.

\- Euh… je veux bien un thé, merci, répondit Lucy sans quitter Laxus des yeux.

Il était toujours profondément endormi, un bras sous la tête, la couverture ne remontant que jusqu'à sa taille. Lucy savait bien que l'homme était bien bâti, vu que les t-shirt qu'il mettait avaient tendance à être quelques tailles trop petites, mais le voir en vrai c'était autre chose. Et puis elle n'avait jamais vu son tatouage de près. Et celui-ci descendait jusqu'à son nombril… Et lui aussi était couvert de bleus. Est-ce que Mirajane et lui avaient couché ensemble ? Parce que comme tactique pour dégouter quelqu'un, en général, le sexe n'avait jamais eu cet effet là. Ou alors, elle avait fait en sorte d'être la plus nulle possible. Oui, mais dans ce cas, les deux ne seraient pas dans cet état… Comment est-ce qu'une partie de jambe en l'air avait pu être aussi violente ? Il n'y avait aucun meuble de cassé…

Lucy secoua la tête violement et aurait voulu se donner des gifles. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir ce genre de train de pensées, ce n'était pas sain. Et puis, ils n'avaient peut être pas couché ensemble. Peut être était il toujours habillé sous les couvertures. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha de l'endormi, retint ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils touchent la peau nu et se pencha vers lui. Lentement, sans mouvement brusque, pour ne réveiller personne, elle souleva la couette pour y découvrir… un caleçon ! Elle était rassurée… Non, elle était un peu déçue quand même. 70% rassurée et 30% déçue… Non, plutôt 50-50. Oui, enfin non, plutôt 20% rassurée, 80% déçue. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait bien vu ? Oui, oui, c'était bien un caleçon qu'il portait, un caleçon avec des dragons dessus, trop mignon. Mais est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu une blessure ouverte sur sa jambe ? Non, non, simplement une ombre. Mais elle devrait vérifier encore une fois au cas où…

\- Lucy ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?

L'interpellée se redressa soudainement, faisant grogner le blond. Elle se retourna lentement affichant son sourire le plus innocent. Mirajane l'observait d'un visage neutre de toute expression.

\- Ne va pas te faire de film, Mira. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez couché ensemble ou pas.

Lucy ne savait pas si son pincement de lèvres était une bonne chose ou non, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire cette tête là. Mirajane fini par éclater de rire, se pliant en deux. Son fou rire mit quelques minutes à s'arrêter, puis Mirajane accompagna Lucy sur la table du salon, où elle avait préparé thé et gâteaux.

\- Bon, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment ça se fait qu'un mec que tu pouvais, soi disant, pas voir en peinture se retrouve dans ton lit ? Surtout que j'ai pas l'impression que tu aies dormi sur le canapé.

\- Et bien… commença la blanche un peu embarrassée, disons que le rendez-vous ne s'est pas aussi mal passé que ce que j'avais planifié.

\- Oui. Merci. Ca je n'en étais rendu compte toute seule. Mais comment CA est arrivé, demanda-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

\- Et bien… Laxus avait un peu bu et je ne pouvais pas le laisser rentrer tout seul, alors on est revenu à mon appartement. On montait les escaliers, et je le soutenais pour qu'il marche droit mais j'ai loupé une marche et on a dégringolé un étage ensemble. On s'est soigné mutuellement, et on s'est endormi tout simplement.

Il y avait une part de vérité, ils avaient bel et bien pansé les blessures l'un de l'autre un peu plus tôt. Lucy allait surement la croire. Mais la blonde ne répondit rien et se contenta de siroter son thé, les yeux dans le vague. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole.

\- D'accord. Et sinon, tu ressens quoi pour lui maintenant ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Il a une vie qui n'ait pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails, mais il a un effet sur moi…

\- Un effet, hein ? répéta Lucy d'un ton malicieux.

\- Pas ce genre d'effet là. Il fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs à la surface, des choses que je ne veux pas revivre, ce qui finira forcément par arriver si je le vois encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

\- Dès le départ, il savait que ce serait un seul et unique rendez-vous. Il a juste été un peu plus long que prévu. Et puis de toute façon, il a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

\- Qu'est ce que- commença Lucy.

\- Hey, je pourrais avoir une aspirine ? l'interrompit une voix endormie dans le dos de la blanche.

Laxus était derrière elle, il avait remis son pantalon et un débardeur. Son visage à moitié endormi aurait pu être adorable s'il n'était pas couvert d'hématomes. Mirajane se leva d'un bond et couru presque jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui chercher ce qu'il voulait. Laxus s'installa à table également et se servi une tasse de thé.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? demanda Lucy.

Laxus se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre.

\- Et c'est quoi ce délire comme quoi tu as une autre femme dans ta vie ?

\- … C'est vrai, il y a une femme dans mon cœur.

\- Et Mira alors ? s'énerva Lucy.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas elle…, répondit il en prenant une gorgée de boisson chaude.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, Mirajane revenant avec le verre demandé. Laxus le but d'une traite et fini son thé en silence. Mirajane et Lucy se lançaient des regards communicatifs. Il fini par se lever, son visage exprimant la douleur que lui procurait chaque mouvement.

\- Bon, Mirajane, cette soirée a été super, mais il est temps que je parte. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité.

\- Je… je te raccompagne.

Elle se leva à son tour et le suivi. Elle l'observa remettre ses chaussures et sa chemise. Il avait été plus amoché qu'elle et cela se voyait lorsqu'il bougeait. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée le jeune homme se retourna avant de sortir.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en parlant de ses blessures.

\- Oui. Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé, et ça ira beaucoup mieux. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. Je ne pense pas que ces types vont s'arrêter là.

\- Tu as raison, mais je vais m'en sortir. Je m'en sors toujours.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il parte.

\- C'est comme même dommage pour un mannequin, d'être blessée au visage.

\- Ecoute, Laxus, hier, c'était une soirée unique. Ca ne se reproduira pas. Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra. Je ne veux pas qu'on se revoit.

Elle avait dit ça en lui souriant gentiment. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Laxus serra le poing. Il croyait avoir effacé ce sourire, mais il revenait encore et toujours. Il devait faire disparaître ce sourire.

\- Si c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, pourrais-tu m'accorder un dernier baiser ? Un qui n'a pas le goût de ta nourriture.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il sut qu'elle allait refuser.

\- Parce que tu as demandé la permission avant. Un seul, pas plus !

\- Pas moins non plus, répliqua Laxus.

Mirajane était embarrassée, elle ne savait pas comment agir. Il se contentait de la regarder, et elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Finalement, il lui toucha sa joue non blessée du bout des doigts, caressant sa peau le long de la mâchoire. Elle, elle avait fermé les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard étrange qu'il posait sur elle, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire de bonheur qui s'étalait sur le visage du blond. Il fit glisser sa main sur son cou pour aller se glisser contre sa nuque et il l'attira contre lui.

Elle s'attendait à de la brutalité, de l'empressement, de l'avidité. Mais il était doux, posé et… presque timide. Une main toujours posée sur sa nuque, la seconde vint caresser la peau de sa joue blessée et un courant électrique lui traversa le corps de part en part. Sûrement la douleur…

Laxus n'était pas satisfait. Pour cela, il aurait besoin d'une semaine entière avec elle, enfermé dans une chambre. Pourtant il se détacha de ses lèvres à contre cœur. S'il voulait la conquérir, il ne fallait pas bousculer les choses. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait du mal à gérer ses émotions, affichant toujours le même masque souriant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle reprenne le baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres embrassées et il la serra dans ses bras. Malheureusement, il la serra un peu trop fort et un grognement de douleur venant des deux cassa la magie du baiser. Elle se sépara de lui, les joues rouges.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me revoir ? demanda Laxus en riant.

\- Allez, va-t-en ! grommela la blanche, énervée contre elle-même de s'être laissée aller.

\- En tout cas, tu devrais faire un peu plus de photos dans cette tenue, ta côte exploserait des records.

Mirajane baissa la tête sur sa tenue pour voir qu'elle portait encore uniquement des sous-vêtements. Elle rougit de colère et d'embarras et le poussa dehors. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, et posa sa tête contre le bois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sorte ce genre de chose. Il pouvait être adorable, et la seconde d'après devenir un vrai crétin. Elle entendit son rire dans le couloir alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Si tu agis comme ça avec tous les hommes que tu ne supportes pas, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi populaire.

\- Lucy ! s'indigna-t-elle.

҉҉҉

\- C'est incroyable ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi irresponsable ?! En plus, cela arrive au pire moment possible. Nous sommes tellement en retard ! Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse cacher tout cela avec du maquillage ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?!

Mirajane gardait les yeux baissés face à l'énervement de son agent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se faisait gronder comme ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Bon, en vrai oui, mais dans la version qu'elle lui avait donné (une chute dans les escaliers) elle n'y était pour rien ! Elle ne s'était quand même pas jeter dans les escaliers juste pour l'emmerder lui ?!

Elle attendit donc que la colère retombe et finalement lui donne une semaine de congé pour se remettre de ses blessures. Elle n'avait plus mal aux articulations et membres, mais sa peau guérissait lentement et était toujours aussi bleue que samedi matin.

\- Par contre, fais en sorte d'être présentable pour le centenaire. Massage, incision, plante, antibiotique, peut importe, mais que tu sois parfaite !

Pour toute réponse, Mirajane lui sourit et quitta le studio le plus vite possible. Alors que la porte de derrière se refermait sur elle, elle poussa un soupire d'aise. Elle ne pensait pas que la perspective d'une semaine de congé serait aussi agréable. Elle n'aimait plus autant que ça, faire des photos, être sur le devant de la scène… Il était peut être temps d'arrêter et de trouver une nouvelle voie.

\- Bonjour Mirajane, tu sors tôt aujourd'hui. Oh ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Le grand père était toujours à la même place, assis sur la même couverture, portant le même chapeau rigolo. La blanche sourit à sa vue et alla s'installer auprès de lui. Sans répondre, elle sortit un thermos de son sac et lui servit un verre de thé chaud.

\- La version officielle, c'est que je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Mais ne vous en faites pas trop pour ça. J'en ai vu d'autre. Et je guérie habituellement assez vite.

Le grand père la regardait avec des yeux ronds, et réellement inquiets, mais il ne dit rien et sirota sa boisson avec bonheur.

\- Alors, dis-moi, tu as réglé ton problème avec l'homme dont tu me parlais ?

\- Et bien… la tentative d'utiliser Loki comme barrière est tombée complètement à plat. Mais j'ai réussi à faire avec. Et il n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il en avait l'air.

\- Oooouuuh ! s'enthousiasma le vieil homme tel une adolescente. Tu vas donc le revoir ?

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Il reste malgré tout une personne dangereuse. Il ferait remonter des souvenirs, une partie de moi, que je ne veux plus jamais voir apparaitre. C'est vrai que j'avais fini par l'apprécier… Non ! non, je ne le verrais plus, semblait-elle vouloir se convaincre elle-même.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du doux visage de la jeune femme, et une peine immense s'afficha pendant quelques secondes. L'homme ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter.

Mais il n'eut besoin de rien faire. Elle se reprit rapidement et son sourire réapparu sur son visage comme ci de rien n'était.

\- Vous savez, dans deux semaines, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de la boîte. Le centenaire à dire vrai. Ils vont faire les choses en grand il devrait y avoir quelques centaines d'invités, une immense salle de bal et la nourriture devrait être hors du commun. Je vous ramènerais pleins de choses !

\- J'ai hâte maintenant ! Mais tu seras prête ? Parce que ce genre de blessure ne disparaît pas d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- De baguette magique non, mais de pinceau à maquillage oui ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, d'ici l'anniversaire ca devrait s'être estompé et avoir tourné au vert. Ca sera bien plus facile de faire disparaître toutes les petites imperfections. Surtout que ma robe est magnifique. Elle a été faite sur mesure. Elle est très longue, bleue nuit, sobre et magnifique à la fois.

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'elle en parlait, et le vieil homme rit derrière sa main de la voir avec un visage si enfantin. Elle qui était toujours sérieuse c'était rare de la voir agir comme la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'elle était.

\- Maintenant j'ai encore plus hâte de voir ta robe que de gouter la nourriture.

\- Comment ? Oui bien sûr je vous amènerai des photos. Sinon, qu'avez-vous fait de votre week-end ? A part nourrir tous les pigeons du quartier.

* * *

 _Alors ? Alors ? Ca vous plait ? J'aime beaucoup imaginer Lucy chercher des excuses pour mater des beaux-gosses!_

 _En tout cas, merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ^^_

 _Le prochain sera un petit peu différent..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois un peu court._

 _C'est un peu différent parce que ce n'est ni centré sur Mirajane, ni Laxus._

 _Je vous présente... L'INTERMEDE LUCY !_

* * *

 _Intermède Lucy_

\- De tout ce que je sais sur lui, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça, riait Lucy, accompagné de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Surtout ne rit pas devant lui, il risque de très très mal le prendre, prévint Lévy.

Depuis quelques temps, Lucy et Lévy se retrouvaient après les cours de la blonde. Lévy était une petite artiste indépendante qui travaillait en ce moment principalement pour Fairy Tail. Elle s'occupait de la décoration, du marketing. Lévy n'avait jamais fait de grandes études, mais elle étati tellement savante que Lucy se sentait bête quand elle l'écoutait parler.

Lucy avait envie de prendre un chat depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce n'est que lorsque Lévy lui parla du refuge dans lequel Gajeel travaillait qu'elle se décida à aller faire un tour. Par contre elle ne se remettait toujours pas de la profession de ce grand et effrayant gaillard. Elle le voyait être videur, agent de sécurité, ou même tueur à gage, mais responsable d'un refuge pour animaux…

Le bâtiment était accueillant, il y avait des photos d'animaux adoptés et leur nouvelle famille, pleins de documents sur comment s'occuper d'un chat, d'un chien, d'un perroquet, et des fauteuils moelleux pour patienter. Lévy se dirigea vers le comptoir, actionna la sonnette.

\- Je vais voir Gajeel. Une amie à moi est là, tiens toi bien.

Un bruit sourd accueilli sa phrase suivi de jurons. Lévy n'attendit ni la réponse de son interlocuteur ni même de voir son visage, et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans le refuge. Lucy s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus du meuble, pour y voir un étrange garçon aux cheveux roses qui se frottait le crâne.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

\- Oui, oui. Ca va aller…

Il se frotta le crâne encore quelques secondes avant de se relever d'un bond. Il lui offrit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu même Mirajane aurait du mal à concourir contre lui. Il était assez grand et bien bâti, tout à fait au goût de Lucy, mais son visage était tellement rayonnant qu'elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu es une amie de Lévy, c'est ça. Je m'appelle Natsu. Ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Je suis Lucy. Pareillement, répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

\- Tu accompagnes simplement Lévy ou tu es là pour quelque chose de plus ?

Oh ben, si elle pouvait emporter son sourire, elle le ferait sur le champ.

\- En fait, oui, je voulais adopter un chat. Mais je ne sais pas encore quel genre.

\- C'est super ça ! s'enthousiasma Natsu. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer tous nos petits pensionnaires.

Il sauta par-dessus le comptoir, se réceptionna maladroitement et s'écrasa au sol. Lucy se précipita pour l'aider, réprimant difficilement un fou-rire. Mais le jeune homme se releva rapidement et lui montra le chemin. Il passa la même porte qu'avait prise Lévy et ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce pleine de tapis, de sofa et d'animaux en tout genre. Des chiens et des chats de toutes les couleurs se chamaillaient, des perruches et perroquets étaient installés dans une grande volière, et un aquarium exposait différents poissons. Lévy était installée sur un canapé, un chat noir avec une cicatrice en forme de demi-cercle sur l'œil sur ses genoux. Gajeel n'était pas visible.

\- Ben, il est où l'autre crétin ? demanda Natsu à Lévy.

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivée. Vas-y Lucy, si tu veux voir un peu les animaux qu'il y a.

Un peu intimidée, la blonde s'approcha donc d'un petit groupe d'animaux qui vint se frotter à ses jambes, quémandant plus de caresses. Immédiatement, elle répondit à leur demande tandis que Natsu et Lévy discutaient tranquillement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et alla claquer contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Gajeel se tenait à l'entrée, portant plusieurs chats dans ses bras, mais étant couvert de griffures. Il n'avait pas fière allure, lui qui était toujours stoïque et menaçant. Natsu n'en demanda pas plus et explosa de rire, à se rouler par terre. A mesure que son fou-rire retentissait, le visage du brun s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

\- Lucy ! Lucy, vient t'asseoir à côté de moi, il vaut mieux que tu t'enlèves du chemin, chuchota Lévy en lui faisant signe de venir s'installer à côté d'elle.

A peine fut-elle installée que Gajeel explosa. Il laissa tomber les chats qui se précipitèrent sur les croquettes, et il souleva Natsu par le col.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à rire la salamandre ? Moi je me tape tout le boulot, et toi tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es tellement nul que tous les chats te détestent.

\- Toi, tu es tellement associable que t'as pas de vie en dehors de ces chats.

Apparemment, cette pique fit mouche car Natsu arrêta de rire sur le champ et attrapa à son tour le col de Gajeel et posa son front contre le sien. Il avait perdu son adorable sourire et faisant à présent face à Gajeel comme à son égal.

\- Il faudrait pas les arrêter ? demanda craintivement Lucy.

\- Nan ! T'en fais pas, c'est toujours comme ça avec eux. Ils passent leur temps à se battre, mais ils sont vraiment potes.

Et bientôt ils finirent par se rouler par terre, se battant comme des gamins. Lucy les regardait comme si elle était au cirque, tandis que Lévy lui faisait normalement la conversation. Gajeel était assis sur le dos de Nastsu et lui frottait le crâne de ses phalanges.

\- Et sinon, tu vois un petit gars qui te plait ?

Natsu s'était dégagé, assis sur le ventre de son adversaire et lui tirait les poils de nez avec une expression d'intense satisfaction. Oui, étonnement, il y avait bien un petit gars qui lui plaisait.

\- Euh non, ils sont tous adorables, il faudrait que je revienne j'imagine.

La situation s'était encore renversée et Gajeel maintenait la tête du rose dans les croquettes pour chien.

҉҉҉

Et Lucy était revenue tous les jours pendant presque deux semaines, avec ou sans Lévy. Le jeune homme était aveugle à son évident intérêt mais son visage s'illuminait dès qu'elle passait le seuil. Ils passaient des heures à s'occuper des animaux, à les bichonner, les nourrir, les caresser.

\- Je t'ai pas montrée, Luce, regarde ça ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

Il navigua dans ses photos, elle se rapprochant de lui. Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait une température élevée, ou bien elle et ses fantasmes qui imaginaient ça ?

\- Regarde, regarde !

A quelques centimètres de son visage s'affichait à présent un petit chat bleu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable arborant une magnifique paire d'ailes blanches.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Happy ? Ne me dit pas que tu lui as collé ça sur le dos ?

\- Bien sur que non, c'est une sorte de harnais. Tu devrais venir le voir un de ces quatre, il court absolument partout quand il a ça sur le dos.

\- D'accord, je veux bien venir le voir ! s'exclama Lucy, sautant sur la première occasion trouvée.

\- Si tu veux venir après la fermeture, ce soir, c'est possible.

Elle accepta en souriant et passa le reste de la journée en sa compagnie. Un étrange monsieur qui reniflait absolument tout adopta un chat, qui étonnement avait la même tête que lui. Gajeel revint un peu plus tard et se disputa encore pour rien avec son collègue. A l'image de Lévy, Lucy s'était habitué et maintenant ne réagissait même plus aux chamailleries.

\- Ne me blesse pas trop, Luce vient à la maison ce soir, réussit-il à dire tout en évitant la litière.

\- Oui mais pour me montrer les nouvelles ailes d'Happy ! se justifia instantanément Lucy.

D'ailleurs pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle cachait ou avait honte du fait qu'elle appréciait la compagnie masculine et que les hommes le lui rendaient bien.

\- Tiens, tiens. Une fille dans ton appartement. C'est une nouveauté pour toi, la salamandre, observa sarcastiquement Gajeel, tout en libérant sa proie.

\- Autant que de l'intelligence dans tes yeux, répliqua le rose en se mettant à l'abri derrière la blonde. Luce, prend tes affaires, on s'en va !

Sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, il avait pris lui-même la veste de la jeune femme et passé un bras autour de sa taille, se servant d'elle comme d'un bouclier contre Gajeel.

\- Je pars plus tôt. Tu te débrouilleras bien pour fermer !

\- Natsu ! Revient ici, imbécile !

Son ton était furieux, mais il n'amorça aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, son regard malicieux était si compréhensif que les joues de la jeune femme se mirent à chauffer. Elle avait retrouvé un visage neutre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue. Lucy se dirigea machinalement vers sa voiture lorsqu'un cri venant de Natsu l'arrêta.

\- LUCY ! Attends !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la main encore sur la poignée de la voiture, elle fut surprise de le voir tout tremblant, et le visage vert. Il évitait son regard, bafouillant quelques mots.

\- On peut… peut… marcher… si… si tu veux bien…

OH ! Serait-ce parce qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, peut être marcher main dans la main sous la lumière du soleil couchant, avec les gazouillis des oiseaux pour les accompagner…

\- Je n'habite pas très loin, ne t'en fais pas.

Sa voix avait repris de l'assurance et Lucy acquiesça avec plaisir.

Et en effet, en moins de dis minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une petite résidence. Il habitait au rez-de-chaussée, avec un petit jardin, très pratique avec un chat.

\- Je suis rentré ! hurla-t-il à peine la porte ouverte.

Il est tellement adorable quand il parle à son chat comme ça.

\- Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui. Tu ne t'es pas fait renvoyer quand même ?

Non, ça, ce n'était pas la voix d'un chat. C'était une voix même très très féminine. Lucy ne savait pas pourquoi elle était agacée, après tout elle était là pour voir Happy. Rien de moins. Rien de plus non plus...

\- Non, pas du tout. On voit que la confiance règne, répliqua Natsu. Je me suis enfui pour rentrer plus tôt.

\- Je suis dans le salon.

\- Viens, dit-il en se tournant vers Lucy. Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

Bon, ben quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il lui prit la main pour la guider. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, elle ne risquait pas de se perdre, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre pour autant.

Arrivés dans le salon, une drôle de scène se jouait devant leurs yeux. Deux enfants, sûrement des collégiens étaient assis par terre, entourés de cahier et de feuilles de papier. Un chat bleu était allongé sur ces dits papiers et jouait avec les sardines qu'on lui mettait sous le nez. La jeune fille écrivait sur un panneau encore blanc, tandis que le jeune garçon s'amusait avec le chat. Face à la scène, Lucy sentit nettement la tension dans tout le corps de Natsu. La fille leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Elle avait le même sourire lumineux que le rose.

\- Salut Natsu ! Tu te souviens de Roméo ? On est dans la même classe depuis quelques années maintenant.

\- Salut. On prépare un exposé et on faisait une pause, expliqua Roméo, sans percevoir la colère dans le corps de Natsu.

\- Depuis quand tu ramènes des garçons à la maison ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Depuis que tu ramènes des filles à la maison, répliqua la petite en lui tirant la langue.

Natsu lâcha soudainement la main de Lucy qui avait froid à présent. La petite à la chevelure bleue se leva et se dirigea vers le couple.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Wendy. Je suis la cousine de Natsu et je vis avec lui depuis que mes parents ont déménagé.

Elle était extrêmement polie. Peut être même trop pour son âge. Lucy se serait donnée des gifles pour avoir été jalouse d'une collégienne. Parce que oui, elle avait en effet ressenti de la jalousie pour cette voix féminine.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy, j'ai rencontré Natsu au refuge.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama le rose.

Et il disparut dans une autre pièce de la maison. En attendant, Wendy proposa une boisson et des gâteaux à la blonde, tandis que Roméo rangeait tous les documents étalés au sol. Le chat bleu fixait Lucy et celle-ci aurait pu en jurer, il se moquait d'elle royalement. Lorsque Natsu revint avec le harnais qu'il avait fabriqué, Happy se précipita sur lui pour se frotter contre ses jambes. Rapidement le jeune homme lui enfila ses ailes et le petit chat sauta dans tout l'appartement pour tenter de faire fonctionner les ailes. Il était hilarant.

Les quatre jeunes gens passèrent donc la soirée à s'amuser avec le chat, puis les deux adultes aidèrent les plus jeunes à avancer considérablement leur devoir. Finalement ce fut l'heure de rentrer chez soi.

A contre cœur, la blonde marcha vers la porte. Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas le courage de l'inviter ? Elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois avant. Mais s'il refusait ? Oui, et ben c'était déjà arrivé, c'est pas la mort. Mais ce n'était pas Natsu avant !

\- Natsu, je me disais… Il y a un bar en ville qui s'appelle le Fairy Tail.

\- Ah oui, c'est le bar auquel va souvent Lévy et Gajeel. Ca ferait un bon endroit pour une bagarre. Ca changerait un peu.

\- Oui. Non. Je voulais dire, peut être, tu voudrais aller boire un verre.

\- Oh, je ne bois pas d'alcool. J'aime pas les effets qu'a l'alcool sur moi. Ca me donne toujours mal à la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre de l'alcool. Il y a des jus de fruits, de l'eau…

\- Pourquoi j'irais en prendre dans un bar alors que j'en ai dans le frigo ?

Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait être aussi aveugle que lui ? Wendy prit Lucy en peine et tira la manche de son cousin. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle, et elle put lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Les yeux de Natsu s'agrandirent soudainement alors qu'il posait son regard sur une jeune femme très rouge.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il à la petite.

Cette dernière acquiesça vivement de la tête et Natsu se redressa avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- Par contre, si c'est pour passer du temps avec toi, j'irais en courant. Je te retrouve demain après le travail. D'accord ?

Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et sortir ce genre de choses à vous faire fondre de l'intérieur ? Lucy hocha la tête sans bruit. Et Natsu déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- A demain alors.

Lucy ne savait plus trop si elle devait être en colère contre lui pour lui retourner la tête à ce point, ou bien si elle devait courir chez Mirajane et tout lui raconter.

҉҉҉

Lucy était assise à une position stratégique. Assise au bar, elle pouvait observer toutes les allés et venus de la clientèle grâce au miroir, ainsi voir instantanément toute personne entrant dans le bar, sans pour autant passer pour une fille stressée et impatiente. Elle renforçait cette fausse image décontractée en parlant avec Kana. Lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure rose qu'elle attendait, elle s'observa rapidement dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'elle était parfaite.

\- Luce ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

Encore une fois, il lui fit une bise sur la joue sans avertissement préalable, la faisant rosir sous le regard moqueur de la serveuse. Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Laxus entre à son tour dans le bâtiment. Avant même qu'il n'ait dit un mot à la serveuse, Kana avait déposé une boisson à son attention sur le comptoir. Lucy se tourna vers lui.

\- Dis moi, Laxus, tu as laissé tomber cette histoire avec Mira ?

\- Salut Blondie. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- Et bien, parce que tu ne sembles pas vraiment avancer, et que son nouveau voisin, Bacchus, semble avoir vraiment flashé sur elle. Ca va faire une semaine qu'il lui tourne autour comme si elle était un délicieux gigot rôti.

Le visage de Laxus était indéchiffrable. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait réellement entendu.

\- Elle ne va pas rester célibataire toute sa vie, tu sais. Alors autant que ce soit avec toi, vu que je t'aime bien. Et qu'elle aussi, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer. Enfin, avant du moins.

\- Tu devrais te mêler de tes propres histoires de cœur, Blondie. Et trouve-toi un gars sympa avec qui te caser. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce type aux cheveux roses est une option.

\- Quoi mes cheveux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Tu veux te battre ?

Natsu s'était levé de son tabouret et faisait face à la personne qui venait de se moquer de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux la crevette ?

Sans répondre, il fonça sur lui avec la volonté de le renverser, mais c'est lui qui, sans vraiment savoir comment, s'était retrouvé sur le dos sur le sol du bar.

\- Natsu ! s'exclama Lucy, en se précipitant à ses côtés. Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est donc lui, Natsu. Gajeel m'en a parlé. Finalement il a l'air marrant.

\- Laxus…, commença Lucy, énervée de le voir se moquer de tout.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Mirajane, Blondie. Elle ne choisira jamais son crétin de voisin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle tout en aidant un Natsu boudeur à se relever.

\- Tout d'abord… Louer un smoking, annonça-t-il avec la plus grande tristesse du monde.

 _FIN INTERMEDE LUCY_

* * *

 _J'espère que malgré le changement de personnages ce chapitre vous a plus._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera BIIIIIEN plus long, j'hésite à le mettre en deux parties._

 _Je poste la suite dès que j'aurais de nouveau accès à internet plus de deux minutes trente..._


	8. Chapter 8

_J'ai finalement décidé de mettre cette scène en deux parties, parce que je bloque un peu pour une scène..._

 _En tout cas voici le centenaire de la compagnie pour laquelle travaille Mirajane, avec de nouveaux personnages.  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

Mirajane était assis à la coiffeuse et attendait que l'assistante termine son maquillage et sa coiffure. Une voiture était venue la chercher quelques heures avant pour la conduire à l'hôtel dans lequel allait se dérouler le centenaire. On lui avait réservé une suite, comme pour tous les invités de marque et celle-ci était somptueuse. Pour certaines séances photo, elle et l'équipe avaient dû se déplacer et elle était logée dans des hôtels plus que respectables. Mais cette fois-ci, il dépassait l'entendement. Elle était même embarrassée de se trouver là. Surtout qu'elle n'allait pas utiliser la chambre plus que durant les quelques heures que durerait la préparation.

La femme finit enfin son visage. Pendant qu'elle s'attaquait à ses cheveux, la blanche s'observa. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coups. Certes, en deux semaines, les bleus s'étaient estompés d'eux-mêmes mais de disgracieuses tâches vertes étaient toujours visibles. Mirajane, en femme sérieuse, avait tenu à aller en cours, et tous les regards qu'on lui jetait à présent avaient changé. A la place de l'admiration et du désir se trouvaient à présent de l'étonnement, du dégoût et parfois même de la crainte. Lucy lui avait rapporté ce que les gens disaient sur elle dans son dos. Certaines personnes pensaient qu'elle s'était faîte agressée, voir même violer. D'autres pensaient qu'elle avait été victime d'un accident de sport extrême. Et d'autres encore racontaient qu'elle avait été embarquée dans une affaire louche qui avait fini en bataille rangée. Complètement idiot, non ? Tout le monde parlait, radotait, et spéculait, mais personne n'était venue s'enquérir de sa santé ou de son état. Personne. Pas même Laxus.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant, faisant apparaître une ride d'agacement sur le front de sa coiffeuse qui ne dit rien. Et voila, encore une qui ne pipait mot même lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé Lucy, et que la petite boule d'énergie était là pour la remettre à sa place. Mais il était vrai que dernièrement elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu. Une étrange histoire de chat ailé… Elle n'avait pas tout compris.

\- C'est fini, mademoiselle Strauss, annonça enfin la styliste. Je vais vous laisser vous habiller. Je reviendrais avec le choix des bijoux.

Ils la traitaient réellement comme une poupée barbie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas garder son pendentif ? Il n'était pas assez clinquant ? Mirajane était de plus en plus fatiguée, ennuyée de cet environnement superficiel. Elle songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à prendre sa retraite à la fin de son contrat.

Elle se leva enfin de sa coiffeuse pour se tourner vers la robe pendue derrière elle. Le vêtement était réellement magnifique. Elle l'enfila, dut se contorsionner pour la fermer correctement mais y arriva sans aide extérieur. Elle lissa le tissu du plat de la main et se tourna vers le miroir à pieds.

La styliste lui avait fait un maquillage sobre, accentuant sur ses yeux afin qu'ils ressortent considérablement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon haut. Seules deux mèches étaient libres et retombaient en boucle autour de son visage. La robe était bleue nuit. Elle était composée d'un bustier piqueté de quelques paillettes et la jupe retombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle marchait que l'on pouvait apercevoir la fente de la robe au milieu de tous les tissus.

Bon d'accord. Elle ressemblait à une princesse. Et elle aimait beaucoup ça. Elle fit quelques tours sur elle-même pour faire tourner la jupe. Elle aurait beaucoup plus de mal à le faire une fois perchée sur des talons de 15 centimètres. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient sérieusement qu'elle n'était pas assez grande ?

La styliste entra, accompagnée de son agent. Elle portait plusieurs coffret dans lesquels se trouvaient des bijoux tous plus précieux les uns que les autres. Son agent, Mr Wakaba, la complimenta un peu trop longuement sur sa tenue puis il la fit essayer tous les bijoux qu'il y avait. Ils optèrent finalement pour deux boucles d'oreilles pendantes en diamants, et une parure mélangeant diamants et saphirs pour habiller son décolleté, que la robe avait mis à son avantage. Alors qu'elle enfilait des escarpins blancs vertigineux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Mademoiselle Strauss, je suis là pour vous escorter.

Il s'agissait de Sting Eucliff, un acteur à succès dont toutes les adolescentes étaient follement amoureuses. Il fallait quand même leur donner raison. Dans ce costume, il était tout à fait charmant. Elle le rejoint et pris le bras qu'il lui tendait. Il serait donc son cavalier de la soirée. A cause de ses talons et de sa coiffure, tous deux démesuré, il avait l'air bien plus petit qu'elle. Mais son costume ajusté laissé deviner une musculature qui devait en faire baver plus d'une. Il avait gardé sa coiffure signature, des cheveux blonds en bataille. Ce style allait de paire avec la réputation de mauvais garçon qu'il entretenait. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était souvent impliqué dans des querelles de gangs, qu'il séduisait les filles pour les jeter tout de suite après. Elle l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises et savait qu'il était un parfait gentleman.

\- Monsieur Eucliff, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, répondit-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

\- N'est-ce pas ! Je suis tellement content d'être de retour. Par contre, c'est Rogue qui n'était pas ravi.

\- Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore à celui-ci ?

\- Il voulait rester en vacances, et surtout il aurait voulu m'escorter à cette soirée.

\- Je suis navrée pour lui, répliqua Mirajane en riant. Mais moi, je suis ravie que tu sois mon cavalier. Je n'aurais pas à me soucier de personnes trop entreprenantes.

\- Je lui dirais que c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, et sa jalousie devrait s'atténuer.

\- En tout cas, tu lui diras que j'aimerais beaucoup le revoir.

\- Je ferais passer le message, accepta-t-il avec un charmant sourire. On arrive. Tu es prête ?

Pour toute réponse, Mirajane lui montra son charmant sourire et lui enfila son masque froid et indifférent. La différence était flagrante il était vraiment un excellent acteur.

La salle de bal était immense. Le plafond avait été maquillé pour ressembler à un ciel étoilé. Des banderoles blanches accrochées au mur faisaient penser à des nuages. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un emplacement libre pour les danseurs potentiels. Les tables avaient été réparties tout autour. Sur chacune d'entre-elles, il y avait trois bougies, diffusant une lueur agréable. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une estrade prévue pour les discours.

\- Ils ont mis le paquet dis donc, marmonna Sting, tout aussi impressionné.

\- On ne fête pas un centenaire tous les jours…, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

La majorité des invités était déjà présent et beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers le couple qui venait d'apparaître. Quelques regards se firent lubriques et un homme donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour attirer son attention sur les seins de Mirajane. Sting intercepta le geste et leur lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il connaisse. Immédiatement, les hommes blêmirent et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la foule. Mirajane qui n'avait pas perdue une miette de l'échange, le remercia muettement en lui serrant le bras. A présent, il fallait aller dire bonjour aux personnes les plus importantes et faire des courbettes autant qu'il faudrait.

Ce cinéma dura plus d'une heure. Ayant enfin un peu de temps libre, elle abandonna Sting qui lui lança un regard outré, et alla se servir un verre de champagne qu'elle but d'un seul trait. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Elle allait prendre son quatrième lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

\- Et bien, c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne descente.

Elle réprima une grimace d'ennui et afficha un joli sourire avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Face à elle se tenait un homme blond, relativement charmant, dont elle connaissait le visage. Il portait un des derniers costumes à la mode ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière. Il ressemblait à un de ses gosses de riche pour lesquels elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

\- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? sollicita-t-elle très poliment.

Le visage de l'homme se tordit dans un rictus. Un rictus qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sérieux, Mirajane ? Tu as bu autant que ça ?

\- La… Laxus ? demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment certaine de la réponse.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit son sourire s'agrandir qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'homme qui l'avait entraîné dans des problèmes quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je- commença-t-il.

\- Non. Dis moi d'abord où est passé ta cicatrice.

En effet, la peau du blond était aussi lisse que la sienne. Elle approcha sa main de l'endroit où aurait du se trouver la cicatrice, mais se retint de le toucher in extremis.

\- La même raison que toi. On a jugé préférable de ne pas afficher autant une marque pareille. Les gens pourraient se méprendre et croire que j'ai de mauvaises fréquentations.

\- C'est toi la mauvaise fréquentation, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu ne peux pas rester là, Laxus. Si la sécurité te voit tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis. Viens, je te raccompagne.

\- Attends, écoute-moi.

Mais elle l'avait déjà prit par la main et le guidait habilement à travers la foule. Elle intercepta le regard inquiet de Sting et le rassura d'un sourire. Il fallait qu'ils évitent la sécurité, mais avec toutes ses personnalités réunis, ils étaient partout. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour entrer dès le départ. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendait pas les protestations de Laxus. Agacé, celui-ci finit par s'arrêter brutalement et la tira par le bras. Elle alla s'écrouler peu gracieusement sur son torse.

\- Ecoute-moi à la fin. J'ai été invité. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il sortit l'invitation qui portait effectivement son nom. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et une voix demandant aux convives de regagner leur place s'éleva. Encore trop abasourdie, ce fut au tour de Mirajane de se laisser guider. Une fois de plus, elle fut surprise de se retrouver installée à la même table que Laxus. Mais les deux cartons portant leurs noms étaient bel et bien côte à côte. Elle s'assit toujours en silence et sentit Laxus qui s'installait d'un côté tandis que Sting s'asseyait de l'autre.

\- Messieurs, mesdames, mesdemoiselles. J'ai l'immense honneur, l'incroyable privilège de vous présenter l'homme à qui l'on doit tout. Le troisième président de la Mavis Corp, celui auquel on doit tous notre présence, l'homme qui a su donner à cette entreprise cette image mondiale. Messieurs dames, veuillez accueillir sur scène Maître Makarov !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit tandis qu'un homme de très petite taille montait vers la scène et vers le micro. Les yeux de Mirajane s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle reconnaîtrait ce curieux bonnet n'importe où. Le grand père !

\- Chers amis, c'est un grand honneur d'être avec vous ce soir. Cette soirée est mon cadeau pour vous tous. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que cette compagnie fête ses 100 ans mais bel et bien grâce à vous tous ici présent. Je tiens à vous remercier du plus profond de mon cœur d'aimer la Mavis Corp autant que moi. Sans les personnes travailleuses, généreuses, et volontaires que nous avons dans nos rangs aucun de nous ne serait ici ce soir. Je voudrais également remercier une personne en particulier. Cette jeune personne est dotée d'un amour, et d'une gentillesse qui laisseraient pantois bon nombre d'entre nous. Elle est l'incarnation même de la beauté, mais sa force va bien au-delà de sa seule plastique. Elle est d'une grande intelligence et d'une bonté à toute épreuve. Elle est l'image même de cette compagnie. Mes enfants, je vous demande à tous de faire une ovation pour Mirajane Strauss !

Et comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et l'applaudirent. Le grand père, Makarov, la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il était très fier de sa surprise. Mirajane ne savait pas comment réagir, la surprise la paralysait, l'émotion lui piquait les yeux. Elle sentit une main dans son dos qui lui indiquait de se lever. Elle obéit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et salua la foule qui l'acclamait. Enfin, les applaudissements diminuèrent, les invités se rasseyaient et Mirajane put recommencer à respirer.

\- En plus de cet anniversaire incroyable, j'ai le plaisir de partager avec vous une nouvelle qui me réchauffe le cœur bien plus que toutes les hausses de bénéfice accumulées. Le retour de mon petit fils après plusieurs années de voyage. Il est de nouveau parmi nous et va commencer une formation pour prendre éventuellement la suite des opérations. Je vous présente à tous officiellement mon petit-fils, Laxus Drear !

Cette fois-ci les applaudissements se firent moins forts et seul Laxus se leva pour saluer l'assemblé d'un geste de la main.

\- Reprendre la boîte ? Faut pas rêver, papy, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Trop de surprise, trop d'émotions, trop de tout. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit de la salle le plus rapidement possible, les chaussures limitant fortement la vitesse. Elle s'arrêta dans l'immense hall d'entrée, ne savant plus où aller.

\- Ca y est ? Tu t'arrêtes ?

Laxus la rejoignait en marchant, les mains négligemment dans les poches de son costume, un rictus toujours sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi seule ! Toi, de toutes les personnes, tu es celui que je veux le moins voir !

L'évènement étant de taille, le hall grouillait de photographes et journalistes qui s'empressèrent de prendre notes et photos. Laxus, voyant la scène, la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, la fit basculer sur son épaule et tous deux disparurent dans un salon adjacent.

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Les deux savaient pertinemment que si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu se dégager d'elle-même, mais il semblait que son énergie venait d'être aspirée en quelques minutes à l'extérieur de son corps. Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, il la déposa délicatement sur un sofa et alla s'asseoir sur celui dans le dos de la jeune femme. Cette dernière posa sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux, et respira profondément pendant de longues minutes.

\- Tu es le petit-fils de Mavis corp, finit-elle par dire.

\- Non. Je suis le petit-fils de Makarov Dreyar. Je n'ai aucune intention de travailler dans cette compagnie. Je la laisse à qui la veut.

\- Tu m'as mentit, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Non. Je n'en ai juste pas parlé. Toi, plus que tous les autres, devrait comprendre ce que ça fait d'être entouré par des hypocrites. Tu veux qu'on t'aime pour ce que tu aies. Pas pour ton physique. Et pas pour ma famille. C'est bien pour ça que tu es venue en tenue de sport lors de notre unique rencart, non ?

Mirajane émit un grognement qui se voulait être un rire réprimé. Laxus le prit pour un bon signe. Et il se déplaça sur le même sofa qu'elle. Il attendit encore une fois qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Pas du tout. J'espérais te faire fuir en te donnant ce que tu ne voulais pas. Une fille mal habillée qui mange salement et qui n'a même pas d'argent lorsqu'elle va au restaurant, répliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Si j'avais voulu te voir bien habillée, voir même peu habillée, il m'aurait suffit d'ouvrir un magasine de mode pour t'y voir. Tu m'as conquis à la première tâche de sauce sur ton pull.

C'était la chose la plus adorable qu'on ne lui ait jamais dite.

\- Même si je dois avouer, que tu es particulièrement radieuse dans cette robe.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire, de son sourire qu'il détestait tant. Il se leva et se posta face à elle, lui tendant les deux mains.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais ce soir je ne suis pas vraiment moi. Ce soir, je suis le petit-fils de Mavis corp, gentleman et excellente relation. Alors ce soir, amusons nous encore ensemble. Regarde, je n'ai même plus de cicatrice.

Mirajane hésita quelques secondes. Finalement, elle lui prit les mains et se laissa relever. Il essuya d'un revers du pouce la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et cala son bras sous le sien.

\- On est reparti, déclara-t-il avant d'ouvrir les portes du salon.

* * *

 _Laxus, gosse de riche ? QUUUUOIII ? Qui l'aurait cru?_

 _Et le sans abris qui donnait de si bons conseils est en fait un milliardaire ultra puissant !_

 _Est-ce que ça se tient ?_

 _Et qu'est ce qui va se passez pendant la suite de la soirée ? Est-ce que ça va bien se passer ou vont-ils encore se retrouver à cogner sur quelqu'un comme à chaque fois qu'ils se parlent ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Vous êtes de plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et j'en suis ravie!_

 _Voyons voir comment vous aller trouver la suite..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle de réception, les discours étaient terminés et les serveurs passaient déjà entre les tables pour servir le premier plat. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent leur table, attirant de nombreux regards. Sting se leva dès qu'il vit Mirajane et l'interrogea du regard. Il avait l'air d'être réellement inquiet pour elle. La jeune femme le rassura d'une pression de main et d'un joli sourire.

\- Mirajane ! Mon enfant ! s'exclama Makarov en la voyant. Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais en courant de cette façon là.

Le grand-père de Laxus était bien évidemment placé à la même table que lui

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître Makarov. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous soyez le président de la Mavis Corp. Je suis même un peu honteuse de vous avoir traité comme si vous étiez un sans-abri.

\- Allons, allons. Ne le sois pas. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu ce genre de réaction c'était bien évidemment le but de la manœuvre. Savoir comment se comportent mes employés dans la vie de tous les jours. Par contre, tu es la seule qui soit venue me faire la conversation régulièrement. Et je t'en suis très reconnaissant pour ceci.

Il lui adressa un immense sourire et elle sentit ses joues chauffer Laxus lui lança un regard moqueur et elle ne put se retenir de lui tirer la langue. Makarov éclata de rire à cet échange.

\- Mais c'est Laxus qui devrait m'être reconnaissant. Ma petite Mirajane, savais-tu que tous les jours il me demandait de tes nouvelles ? Tu aurais du voir sa tête de gamin lorsque je lui ai dit que tu n'avais pas de petit-ami. Il était rad-

\- PAPY ! le coupa soudainement le blond tout en abattant son poing sur la table.

Mirajane l'observa surprise il avait considérablement rougi et fixait ses genoux avec attention. Son grand-père ne put réprimer un rire devant l'embarras évident de l'homme plein de muscles.

\- Donc…, réfléchit Mirajane, tu savais depuis le début que Loki n'était pas mon petit-ami ?

\- C'est possible, oui…

La blanche voulait être en colère. Vraiment. Mais voir ce visage d'habitude si sérieux, si confiant, si effrayant, devenir soudainement si enfantin se pouvait que faire fondre sa colère. Au grand soulagement de Laxus, leurs assiettes arrivèrent et la discussion dévia sur les futurs projets de Sting.

Pendant le repas, il avait essayé de glisser une main sur sa cuisse, mais elle lui avait violemment tordu le pousse sans même le regarder, ni s'interrompre dans sa phrase. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait fuit toute sa vie ces réceptions interminables et maintenant il se rappelait parfaitement pourquoi. La nourriture sophistiquée, les invités guindés, les costumes inconfortables, tout ça ce n'était pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas prévu d'assister à l'anniversaire jusqu'à ce que Lucy le secoue un peu. Et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Bon, d'accord, un tout petit peu. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait pourquoi il avait tenu à venir. Certes, Mirajane était à couper le souffle et il pouvait passer du temps en sa compagnie, mais elle l'ignorait comme un rat mort. Elle était accrochée au bras de cet acteur et faisait les yeux doux à toutes les personnes présentes. Elle arborait un sourire angélique qui lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Lui était resté attablé, jouant avec les restes de son dessert, tandis qu'elle charmait l'assemblé.

\- Et bien ? Je croyais que l'on devait s'amuser ensemble ce soir ? dit une voix qu'il adorait.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui, attendant patiemment une réponse. Cette dernière tarda à venir parce que le jeune héritier boudait.

\- Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire, apparemment. Mais je t'en pris, retourne auprès de cet Eucliff. Vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre.

Mirajane s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Elle le toisa quelques secondes avant de répliquer d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginée que le grand Laxus soit du genre jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! répliqua-t-il vivement.

\- Et bien, viens danser avec moi dans ce cas.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui prit la main et le conduisit sur la piste. Quelques couples faisaient déjà une démonstration de mouvements plus ou moins coordonnés. Laxus avait toujours un air renfrogné, mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme, il se dérida instantanément. Après tout, elle n'avait pas dansé une seule fois avec l'autre idiot d'acteur. Ils dansèrent de façon plus conventionnelle que lors de leur rendez-vous, tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Mademoiselle Strauss, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

L'homme qui venait de demander cela était un homme d'âge mûr, très bien conservé, et Laxus senti la pression des mains de Mirajane se détendre et il sut qu'elle allait accepter. Immédiatement, il entoura sa taille de ses bras pour la coller un peu plus contre lui.

\- Désolé, mais elle est à moi pour la soirée !

\- Comment ? s'exclama le nouveau venu, outré. Avez-vous la moindre idée à qui vous vous adressez ?

\- Pas du tout, mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire. Elle ne dansera pas avec vous, seulement avec moi.

\- Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est à la demoiselle de le décider ?

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers Mirajane qui avait assisté au court échange avec amusement.

\- Je suis navrée, monsieur, vraiment. Mais ce soir, je suis à lui.

Les mots lui allèrent droit au cœur mais il conserva un rictus ironique. Il avait une réputation à conserver après tout. Et on pouvait difficilement passer pour un gros dur lorsque vos jambes se transformaient en chewing-gum et vos yeux devenaient globuleux d'amour. Seule Mirajane qui sentit ses bras se tendre soudainement sut que ses paroles l'avaient touché. Et pour une personne qui ne voulait plus le revoir, elle trouvait sa réaction particulièrement adorable.

L'homme se détourna d'eux, sans un mot et sans cacher son visage déçu. Durant la soirée, plusieurs autres personnes vinrent lui proposer une danse, qu'elle soit déjà entrain de danser, de discuter, de manger, ou de sortir des toilettes. Chaque demande était accueillie par un refus certes poli mais de plus en plus agacé. Son sourire devenait de plus en plus dur à maintenir et par moment on avait juste l'impression que son visage était figé dans la pierre tant elle était tendue. Et plus elle souriait, plus la ride d'agacement sur le front de Laxus se creusait. Pour s'empêcher de devenir désagréable, il bu plusieurs verres en sa compagnie et tout d'un coup il ne trouvait plus son sourire aussi idiot.

Finalement la soirée arriva sur sa fin lorsque Maître Makarov revint sur l'estrade.

\- Mes enfants, cette soirée d'anniversaire va bientôt s'achever. Du moins pour moi, vous savez que je suis vieux et que j'ai besoin de mes dix heures de sommeil quotidiennes. Mais profitez de tout votre saoul, cette soirée est faîte pour vous. Avant de vous quittez, je voudrais inviter celui qui j'espère me succèdera bientôt à venir me rejoindre…

\- Merde… On m'avait pas prévenu, grommela Laxus à voix basse.

Seule Mirajane l'entendit et réagit rapidement, l'entrainant vers la sortie de secours la plus proche.

\- Mon adorable petit fils, Laxus !

Alors que tous les invités cherchaient autour d'eux cet « adorable » jeune homme, le couple se dirigeait bras-dessus, bras-dessous vers la sortie, très fières de leur blague. La horde de journalistes et photographes postée autour de l'hôtel se rappela bien rapidement à eux.

\- C'est pas vrai, ils nous laisseront jamais partir, râla le blond.

\- On a pas besoin de sortir tout de suite. Viens.

Encore une fois, elle prit sa main pour le guider vers les ascenseurs et appuya sur l'étage auquel se trouvait sa suite. Elle tenta d'enlever ses talons hauts et alla s'écraser contre la paroi sous les rires tonitruants de son compagnon. Elle le suivi dans son rire et fini par s'asseoir par terre pour se déchausser.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle empêcha le blond de sortir et passa uniquement la tête par l'ouverture afin de vérifier que le couloir était bien vide. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit entrer dans sa suite avec un homme. Surtout un homme qu'elle n'allait pas revoir après cette soirée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fallait plus le revoir déjà ? Il était tellement adorable quand il la regardait avec ses yeux là…

Bientôt ils furent à l'abri des regards et des photographes dans l'immense suite qu'on lui avait attribuée. En découvrant la chambre, Laxus se tourna vers elle, avec un sourire ambivalent.

\- Et bien, mademoiselle Strauss, que comptez-vous faire de moi loin de tous les regards ?

\- Attendre que tout ce petit monde parte. Je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de moi dans les journaux people.

Elle était assise à la coiffeuse et rangeait les bijoux précieux dans leurs boîtes et préparaient son matériel pour se démaquiller. Laxus s'installa dans un des fauteuils confortable et patienta.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vu. Tu permets ?

Son visage était étonnement sérieux et Laxus ne put que hocher la tête en silence. Il la regardait s'approcher lentement. Sa démarche n'était pas entièrement stable, et son regard un peu perdu était envoutant. Il ferma les yeux, ravi de la direction que prenait la soirée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser et finalement… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Au lieu de ressentir une agréable pression sur ses lèvres, elle appliquait à linge humide sur son œil. Lorsqu'elle leva sa main, sa cicatrice avait réapparu.

\- Voilà. Ce n'était pas vraiment toi sans cette cicatrice, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Laxus étouffa un petit rire devant sa propre bêtise. Après tout, il savait bien que ce n'était pas son genre. La demoiselle s'installa dans le fauteuil adjacent, s'assit en tailleur et le fixa en silence.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment raconté comment tu as eu cette cicatrice.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ? C'est pas une histoire très glorieuse.

Elle opina vigoureusement de la tête en guise de réponse et Laxus s'installa plus confortablement pour rappeler ses souvenirs.

\- C'est arrivé j'étais encore qu'un morveux. A peine 10 ans, il me semble, mais je jouais déjà aux caïds. Mais sûrement comme beaucoup de gosses à cet âge. Enfin bref, un jour je tombe sur ce petit gringalet entrain de se faire tabasser. Ils étaient à cinq contre lui tout seul. Sans même réfléchir, je me suis lancé dans la bataille. Je me suis bien défendu mais je n'avais pas envisagé que d'autres gamins puissent se ramener. Bref, je me suis vite trouvé submergé. Et le petit gringalet restait roulé en boule sans même penser à m'aider. Et sortie de nulle part, cette fille… Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de quelqu'un que j'avais rencontré lorsque j'étais encore gamin ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, le cœur un peu plus serré que la seconde d'avant. Allons, allons, ce garçon n'était pas bon pour elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache.

\- Donc, cette fille arrive en hurlant et commence à mettre une raclée à tous ces garçons. Elle devait probablement avoir mon âge et elle semblait avoir peur de rien. Elle était tellement rapide et agile qu'elle évitait tous les coups qu'on lui envoyait. D'après ce que j'ai compris plus tard, le gringalet était son petit frère. Et j'étais tellement impressionné par cette gamine que je n'ai pas vu venir un coup qui m'a envoyé sur une clôture. Elle était abîmée et je me suis fait lacéré le visage par un tout petit bout de rien du tout. Après je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais tous les gosses avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que nous trois. Le petit frère pleurait à chaudes larmes et la fille tentait de le réconforter.

Plus il parlait, et plus les souvenirs refaisaient surface. C'était parce qu'ils avaient vu tout le sang que les gamins avaient fuis la scène.

\- La fille, continua Laxus, vint immédiatement à mes côtés pour voir comment j'allais. Elle utilisa le bandeau qu'elle avait dans les cheveux pour nettoyer la blessure. Apparemment elle avait du en voir d'autres parce qu'immédiatement elle me dit que la blessure n'était que superficielle. Que c'était simplement impressionnant. J'ai eu un coup de foudre immédiat pour cette fille. Elle était d'une force incroyable et d'une gentille immense.

Laxus avait posé sa nuque sur le dossier du fauteuil et avait fermé les yeux, continuant de raconter, sans voir les effets que ses mots provoquaient chez la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai revu cette fille que des années plus tard elle était devenue mannequin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître, et mon grand père n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle, de me dire à quel point elle était gentille, et drôle, et passionnée. Il fallait que je la voie. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître sur le coup. Elle était certes toujours gentille, mais ça semblait s'arrêter là. Je croyais que la petite fille qui avait été mon premier amour avait vraiment disparu. Et un soir, encore une fois elle me sauve la mise en mettant KO une bonne dizaine de gars bien plus baraqués qu'elle… Qu'est-ce que tu-

Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, l'observer, marcher dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme elle n'avait jamais sourit. Mais il l'avait senti s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Et il avait définitivement adoré qu'elle l'embrasse avec tant de passion. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans ses mèches blondes, tandis que les siennes à lui trouvèrent leur place automatiquement sur ses hanches. Finalement, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration et Mirajane posa son front contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il haletant.

En guise de réponse, elle reprit le baiser, passant ses mains sur son cou et collant son corps au sien. Les mains de Laxus restaient sagement à leur place sur ses hanches et la laissait prendre le contrôle de la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'elle le lâcha.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas par des mots. Elle posa de nouveaux ses lèvres sur sa bouche tandis que ses mains défaisaient son nœud papillon et les boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts froids sur ses clavicules lui envoyèrent des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle passa de ses lèvres à sa mâchoires pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Parce que comme je sais que tu ne veux pas être impliquée dans mes histoires, ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure façon de finir la soirée, tenta-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ? soupira la blanche en se redressant.

\- Et bien-

\- Parce que moi j'en connais un qui n'a pas très envie de parler, dit-elle malicieusement en lançant un regard vers le bas du corps du blond.

Laxus n'était pas pudique, et il était à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Alors pourquoi cette phrase, cette voix, ces mains, ce regard le faisaient rougir ? Alors qu'elle se penchait de nouveau vers elle, il l'arrêta en la prenant par les épaules. Ce que sa peau pouvait être chaude !

\- Ecoute, j'essaie d'être un gentleman. Tu pourrais m'aider un peu non, pria-t-il faiblement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gentleman. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je veux un dragon.

Tout en parlant, elle défit sa robe qui tomba sur ses hanches, dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Perdant ses mots pendant quelques secondes, il l'admira sans aucune gêne. Finalement, son regard retrouva le sien.

\- Tu es un vrai démon, conclu-t-il avant de reprendre le baiser là où elle s'était arrêtée.

҉҉҉

La lumière du soleil de midi inondait de lumière la suite. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur mais un grand bazar régnait. Des fauteuils avaient été renversés, des verres brisés, des vêtements éparpillés. La seule image de paix dans ce chaos était ce couple enlacé dans le grand lit. Laxus sorti petit à petit de son sommeil, réveillé par les rayons de soleil. Immédiatement un sourire ravi apparu sur son visage. Parce qu'il savait à qui appartenait la chaleur humaine contre son flan, la main posée sur son torse, l'odeur envoutante qui lui faisait tourner la tête, la douce peau sous ses doigts. Il aurait pu rester dans cette position pendant des heures si la nature ne se faisait pas si pressante.

Alors qu'il essayait de sortir du lit en douceur, Mirajane grogna et se retourna, s'allongeant sur le ventre. Sur son dos, il y avait de grandes marques rouges. Le blond retint son rire il était peut être allé un peu fort. Il les effleura de ses doigts, comme s'il voulait les effacer et déposa un baiser entre ses deux omoplates.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire dans la salle de bain, il fit un tour dans la suite, appréciant le désordre qu'ils avaient mit quelques heures auparavant. Il se servi un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait, redressa les fauteuils et ramassa la magnifique robe bleue. Il la mise sur un cintre et l'accrocha de sorte qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Sur la coiffeuse, au milieu des boîtes de pierres précieuses, il vit le pendentif en forme d'éclair qu'elle portait maintenant depuis près d'un mois. Il le prit et le porta au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux le regarder. C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit sourd retentit provenant de la chambre à coucher.

Mirajane venait de se réveiller et surprise d'avoir trouvé un lit vide, paniquée de s'être fait bêtement avoir, elle s'était levée soudainement pour mieux s'empêtrer les pieds dans le bras et s'écrouler au sol. Sans esquisser un geste pour l'aider, Laxus l'observa se relever avec plus ou moins de mal. Elle n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Finalement, elle se tint devant lui, enroulée dans le drap.

\- Salut, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

\- Salut, répondit-il de son ton bourru.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il était entièrement nu. Elle dévia le regard immédiatement.

\- Tu pourrais te couvrir tout de même.

\- Allons bon ! Tu joues les prudes maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

A ces mots, elle reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête sans aucune décence. Lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit. Mirajane l'interrogea du regard lorsqu'il se rallongea.

\- Tu m'as tuée hier soir, j'ai encore besoin de repos.

Et il ferma les yeux, un bras sous sa tête. Mirajane ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-elle le rejoindre ou bien commencer à s'habiller. La décision fut prise lorsqu'il tendit une main vers elle telle une gamine, elle lâcha le drap et couru jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea en sautant. De nouveau, elle se pelotonna contre son flanc, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Lui, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle faisait d'abstraits dessins sur son ventre. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes reposantes jusqu'à ce qu'il brandisse le collier devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai trouvé ça.

\- Mon collier ! Je l'avais oublié dis donc.

Elle se redressa et s'apprêtait à le mettre lorsque Laxus l'en empêche d'un mouvement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il représente ?

\- Et bien, c'est un éclair, alors il représente la foudre, la vivacité, la spontanéité. Ce genre de choses je pense, répondit-elle pensive. Mais je ne sais plus du tout où je l'ai acheté.

\- A vrai dire, c'est moi qui te l'ai offert. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait de la foudre mon emblème... Et bien, ce pendentif n'est possédé que par la femme qui possède mon cœur.

Mirajane avait blêmi elle tenait à présent le bijou comme s'il pesait des tonnes. Laxus attendait anxieusement sa réaction. Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle le frappa à grands coups de coussin.

\- Et toi, tu laisses quelque chose avec autant de signification sans explication ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

\- Au début, c'était plus pour te protéger, pour ne pas que d'autres personnes viennent te chercher des ennuis. J'ai une petite réputation et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'en servir.

\- Oui, c'était très utile. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je me suis fait agresser deux fois. En mois d'un mois, c'est pas mal quand même. Abruti !

\- Mais aujourd'hui, continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, je te l'offre et te demande de le porter en toute connaissance de cause.

Les yeux bleus de Mirajane s'agrandirent de surprise : c'était clairement une déclaration d'amour ! Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant et fit balancer le collier devant ses yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence qui parurent interminable au jeune homme, Mirajane reprit la parole.

\- Tu te souviens, lors de notre rendez-vous, tu m'avais demandé de te raconter un secret. Ce que je n'ai jamais fait. Alors voila… J'ai tué ma petite sœur.

Tous les muscles de Laxus se tendirent à l'extrême. Il aurait voulu sauter hors du lit et la presser d'en dire d'avantage, mais il se contrôla et la laissa continuer le récit à son rythme.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien décrit hier soir, quand j'étais plus petite, j'étais très violente. Je me battais bien et je n'avais pas peur des personnes plus âgées ou plus fortes que moi. Si on me provoquait, je répondais immédiatement. Et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour me provoquer à l'époque. Elfman se faisait toujours embêter parce qu'il était plus sensible, plus petit, plus lent que les autres garçons de son âge. C'est comme ça que je me suis mise à me battre, pour le protéger. Lissanna, elle, a fait la même chose mais d'une autre façon. Elle parlait. Elle a toujours été doué avec les mots et elle avait une voix si douce, si agréable, que n'importe qui pouvait se calmer en un instant. N'importe qui sauf moi. Elle détestait me voir me battre, elle me faisait des reproches sans arrêt. Et en grandissant, ma situation ne s'arrangeait pas, je devenais plus violente, plus téméraire. Lorsque j'avais 15 ans, je me suis mise dans un sacré pétrin et… Et Lisanna, comme à son habitude à accouru pour m'aider… Mais… elle… elle n'a pas vu la voiture arriver… Et…

Elle qui croyait avoir déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle était servie. Laxus restait silencieux il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Depuis ce jour-là, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me battre. J'ai pris des cours pour maîtriser ma colère, des cours d'art martiaux pour canaliser mon énergie. Et depuis ce jour-là, je sourie constamment si je ne garde pas ce sourire, j'ai peur de retrouver l'ancienne moi et de faire resurgir ce côté violent.

La main de Laxus se resserra un peu plus sur celle de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucun droit de la faire plonger dans son monde à lui, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il avait été tellement égoïste.

\- Mirajane…, commença-t-il.

\- Si j'accepte ton collier, tu peux me promettre que je n'aurais plus à me battre de ma vie ?

\- Non, répondit-il dans un murmure, sans la regarder.

\- Tu peux me promettre que je ne serais plus jamais en danger ?

\- Non.

\- Tu peux me promettre… que je n'aurais plus à cacher ma véritable personnalité ?

Son ton était devenu plus doux, plein d'espoir. Laxus se tourna vers elle, pas sûr d'avoir réellement entendu ou compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux et un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- … Oui, fini-t-il par articuler.

\- Tu peux me promettre que je ne perdrais plus jamais quelqu'un auquel je tiens ?

Elle avait lâché sa main et s'était assise sur le lit. Elle tenait le pendentif entre ses mains, ouvert. Comme si elle était toujours en train de se demander si elle devait le mettre ou pas. Laxus déglutit bruyamment.

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux me promettre que tu m'aimeras toute ta vie ?

Mirajane ne savait pas si les sentiments étrangers qu'elle ressentait pour lui était de l'amour, mais elle aimait la façon dont il la regardait, la touchait, l'écoutait, respirait à ses côtés. Mais surtout, elle aimait la personne qu'elle était devenue depuis leur rencontre. Une personne plus ouverte, capable de dire le fond de sa pensée, même si elle devenait un peu violente. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que Laxus serait capable de la retenir si les choses dérapaient. Ce dernier s'était redressé et l'observait avec la plus grande attention.

\- Oui. Toute ma vie.

Et elle sut qu'il disait la vérité. Un sourire lumineux éclaira les traits tristes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle refermait le collier sur son cou. Le cœur de Laxus se gonfla de joie lorsqu'elle positionna le petit éclair doré sur sa poitrine. Cette histoire avait simplement commencé sur de la curiosité et à présent il se retrouvait lié à la femme la plus terrifiante qu'il connaisse. Sa main se leva lentement en direction de sa joue…

\- Femme de chambre ! Ohlala, mais regardez-moi ce bazar. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui a bien pu se passé ici.

La femme qui parlait dans la pièce d'à côté n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là et elle se dirigeait vers la chambre. Mirajane avisa dans quelle tenue se trouvait Laxus et la distance qui la séparait du drap sur le sol. Trop loin ! Ni une ni deux, elle plongea sur Laxus, s'allongeant entièrement sur lui, le cachant, lui, à la vue de quiconque.

\- PAR TOUS LES SAINTS ! s'exclama la femme de chambre en les apercevant. Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses messieurs-dames.

Et très rapidement le claquement de porte retentit. Mirajane cacha son visage embarrassé dans la poitrine de son amant tandis qu'il la regardait amusé.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que c'était ?

Elle se redressa pour le regarder et lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la bouche.

\- Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je suis la seule à pouvoir te voir entièrement nu. Même les femmes de ménage n'auront pas ce loisir.

\- Qui c'est qui est jalouse maintenant ? ricana-t-il.

\- Jalouse, non. Possessive… Tu n'as pas encore idée à quel point !

Son sourire était maléfique et plein de promesses.

\- Bon, maintenant, on devrait peut être s'habiller.

Avant qu'elle puisse se lever, Laxus avait roulé sur le côté jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

\- Pas question. On va profiter de cette chambre un maximum.

Il déposa de petits baisers le long de son cou tout en caressant sa cuisse.

\- Si tu pouvais être un peu plus délicat cette fois. Je sais que j'avais demandé un dragon, mais là, toutes ces griffures vont avoir un mal fou à partir.

Son rire s'étouffa lorsqu'il l'embrassa, tentant de transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait pour elle.

* * *

 _Alors là, on fait pas un pas en avant mais tout un marathon ! (oui, ca veut rien dire mais on comprend l'idée)_

 _Avec Mirajane, c'est tout ou rien !_

 _En tout cas, la fin de cette histoire approche... dès que j'aurais réussi à écrire cette maudite scène !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voilà enfin le dixième chapitre !_  
 _Ce n'est pas un chapitre ultra intéressant mais il prépare pour la prochaine scène d'action !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

Lundi matin avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait rester chez elle et ne rien faire. Elle envisageait de sécher les cours et de feindre une maladie au boulot. Mais elle se leva malgré tout et se rendit jusqu'à l'université. Elle ne fit qu'acte de présence car son esprit vagabondait à droite, à gauche. Il en alla de même pour la dernière séance photo. Elle avait essayé pourtant de se concentrer, en vain. Finalement, le photographe avait accepté de reporter la séance au lendemain. Surtout que les marques sur le corps de Mirajane étaient loin de s'être estompées. Lorsqu'elle sortit du studio, soulagée de pouvoir sortir plus tôt, elle fut surprise de voir le grand-père… pardon maître Mararov assit sur le sol comme elle avait l'habitude de le voir.

\- Ma petite Mirajane, je suis bien content de te voir.

\- Maître Makarov, comment allez-vous ?

\- Pas de ça entre nous, appelle-moi grand-père comme tu le faisais avant. Assis toi, assis toi.

Mirajane obéit, tentant de cacher son malaise. Non seulement, il était un des hommes les plus puissants du pays, mais en plus le grand-père de l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé le week end à faire des folies.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne put décrire.

Elle déglutit. Il lui avait bien dit que lui et Laxus partageaient tout, qu'ils se disaient tout. Mais il ne lui avait quand même pas parler de… ça… ou ça… ou encore ça… Oh ! Elle allait mourir de honte.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Allons, tu sais bien ! On en a parlé !

C'est pas vrai ! Il lui avait tout dit le connard ! Elle allait le tuer lentement et douloureusement. Le grand père la regardait comme si elle était folle. Il la vit rougir, verdir, puis blêmir.

\- Tu m'avais promis de me rapporter à manger ! Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

…

Qu'elle était bête ! Mais bête ! Elle avait l'esprit tordu aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Laxus parle de ça à son grand-père ou que celui-ci lui pose des questions à ce propos.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien eu le temps de prendre. Je suis partie un peu précipitamment malheureusement.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Le vieil homme partit dans un monologue, maudissant son petit-fils pour l'avoir planté comme un idiot sur l'estrade. Mirajane l'écouta distraitement, souriant de le voir si vif, si consistant. Elle avait eu peur que leur relation ne change après avoir apprit qu'il était son boss.

\- Et sinon, tu l'aimes ?

Son regard était on ne peut plus sérieux et semblait transpercer Mirajane de part en part. Un frisson glacé glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle se mordit la lèvre.

҉҉҉

Après une semaine, Mirajane ne savait toujours pas si c'était de l'amour. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était de l'amour. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en quelques semaines, ça n'arrivait pas du jour au lendemain ce genre de choses. Elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, que ce soit en privée ou en public elle aimait le fait d'avoir trouvé un petit-ami qui préfère son côté sombre à son physique elle aimait en apprendre de plus en plus sur lui au fil des jours elle aimait lorsqu'ils se comprenaient d'un regard, d'un geste. Mais était-ce de l'amour ?

Certes elle pensait à lui et à leurs sorties lorsqu'elle était en cours elle arborait constamment un sourire rêveur elle se fichait des regards et des rumeurs qui pouvaient circuler elle passait tout son temps libre avec lui elle pouvait lister l'ensemble de ses cicatrices elle reconnaissait son odeur avant même de le voir. Mais était-ce de l'amour ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait envie de profiter du moment présent au maximum et de se poser des questions plus tard.

҉҉҉

S'il y avait bien une personne que cette relation ennuyait, c'était bel et bien Lucy. Avant Laxus, c'était elle qui passait ses journées à rigoler, à discuter avec Mirajane. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle ne la voyait plus, et à l'heure des repas, elle n'était pas vraiment là. Elles parlaient principalement d'une chose, Laxus ! Il est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup parler de garçons, mais quand il s'agissait des siens à elle. Surtout que Mirajane était discrète et ne parlait jamais de ce qui se passait dans la chambre à coucher. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle se focalisait uniquement sur Natsu, il ne se passait pas grand-chose chez elle.

Ce garçon était adorable, mignon, lumineux, gentil, drôle, attentionné (et très sexy ne l'oublions pas), mais il restait aveugle à toutes ses intentions. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lucy était subtile. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle fonçait. Mais ce garçon avait tellement un esprit pur qu'il détournait tout ce qu'elle disait. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait faire de lui son petit-ami, il s'était vexé parce que « Non, décidément, il n'était pas si petit que ça et puis d'abord c'est elle qui était petite ! ». Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui sauter dessus parce que ça ne se faisait pas ! … Et surtout que Natsu prendrait ça pour un combat de lutte… Il avait pris ça pour un combat de lutte !

Lucy soupira pour la millième fois et se frappa la tête contre le comptoir. A ses côtés, Erza mangeait, ou plutôt dégustait, un gâteau aux fraises.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Lucy, demanda la rousse.

\- … Je suis un peu lasse de tout… Les partiels arrivent très rapidement, et je ne suis pas prête du tout. J'ai même l'impression d'être encore plus bête qu'au début du semestre. Et puis, je ne vois presque plus Mira. Elle bosse, révise et traîne avec Laxus. Lévy c'est pareil, elle a une grosse commande donc elle travaille constamment. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis dingue d'un mec qui ne comprend rien à rien. J'ai beau être direct avec lui, il arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui !

\- Peut être qu'il fait exprès parce qu'il n'est pas intéressé, ajouta Cana de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Tu penses vraiment ? sanglota la blonde.

Erza lança un regard agacé et réprobateur à la barmaid et tenta de réconforter son amie, très maladroitement.

\- Allons, allons Lucy. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil juste pour un garçon.

\- Mais c'est pas juste pour un garçon… Je me sens seule !

Et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, sur le comptoir. La rousse et la brune échangèrent un regard. Cette fille avait vraiment besoin d'une soirée entre filles.

\- Lucy, ça te dirait que ce soir on se retrouve toutes ensemble et qu'on passe une soirée entre nous. On pourra regarder des films, discuter de tout ce que tu veux, et tu pourras refaire le plein d'énergie.

La blonde releva la tête pleine d'espoir.

\- Vraiment ? Sans garçon aucun ? Promis ?

\- Bien sûr. Ca pourrait être marrant, acquiesça Cana.

Lucy sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et commença à noter des choses en silence. Ses deux amies étaient ravies de la voir reprendre du poil de la bête si vite. Elle qui était d'habitude si joyeuse et si vive, c'était étrange de la voir s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Pendant près de 10 minutes, elle écrivit plusieurs choses sur son carnet, levant le nez en l'air de temps à autre. Finalement, elle bondit du tabouret, déchira une feuille de son carnet qu'elle tendit à Erza.

\- Rendez-vous à cette adresse ce soir, à 7 heures 30. Amenez ce que vous voulez, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette adresse ? demanda Cana.

\- L'appartement de Mira.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Erza. Je ne veux pas me retrouver coincée chez elle, moi.

\- On a pas vraiment le choix. Tu vis dans une pension Cana a trois mecs comme colocataires Lévy vit avec Gajeel et moi, j'ai pas du tout envie d'aller chez moi. Donc tu vas ravaler ta fierté et nous rejoindre toutes pour passer un bon moment. Soyez à l'heure surtout !

Erza grimaça, d'habitude c'était elle qui faisait la morale. Pas l'inverse. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais avant qu'elle puisse protester, la blonde s'était sauvée du bar à toute vitesse.

҉҉҉

A l'heure mentionnée, les trois demoiselles étaient en bas de l'immeuble de Mirajane et attendaient plus ou moins patiemment la quatrième qui leur avait expressément de ne pas arriver en retard. La blonde finit par arriver dans un crissement de pneu et bondit plus qu'elle ne sortit hors de sa voiture. Elle semblait être une pile électrique et pendant quelques secondes Cana regretta la déprime de ce matin.

De son coffre, elle sortit une dizaine de sac qu'elle s'entêta à prendre tous d'un coup, malgré l'aide proposée de Levy. Lucy les conduisit jusqu'à la porte de Mirajane sur laquelle elle donna de violents coups de pieds, ayant les bras trop encombrés. La porte ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme très étonnée.

\- Lucy ? Les filles ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Rassure-toi, moi je ne voulais pas venir, répondit la rousse avec une moue boudeuse.

\- On fait une soirée pyjama ce soir ! s'exclama Lucy ravie.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle posa tous les sacs en vrac sur le sol et se tourna vers la cuisine. Elle y vit Laxus en train de couper des légumes. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, sans arrêter son mouvement.

\- Ce soir, il n'y a que les filles qui sont autorisées. Alors, du balai !

Elle le poussa hors de la pièce, lui fourra son manteau et ses écouteurs dans les mains et lui indiqua la porte. Mirajane lui lança un regard désolé, sans pour autant cacher le sourire amusé. Laxus lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, l'embrassa et disparut. La blanche se tourna vers le petit groupe une fois la porte fermée.

\- Levy, Cana, Erza, vous n'étiez jamais venues, alors… Bienvenu. Je vous dirais bien de faire comme chez vous, mais la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça un petit monstre blond l'a prit un peu trop littéralement.

\- Mmmh ! C'est trop bon ce qu'il a fait, Laxus. Il cuisine vachement bien en fait, on dirait pas comme ça, cria Lucy de la cuisine.

\- Et sinon, continua Mirajane en l'ignorant, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à faire une soirée pyjama tout d'un coup ?

\- Lucy se sentait un peu déprimé alors on s'est dit que ça pourrait être sympa.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale et s'installèrent confortablement dans la partie salon. Cana sortit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle avait ramenée et les brandie avec fierté.

\- Je vois que Laxus a commencé à s'installer chez toi, remarqua Lévy

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Les haltères, un peu plus loin là-bas

En effet, deux haltères et différents poids étaient posés près de son lit. Mirajane blêmit.

\- Ah oui. Bien sur. Les haltères de Laxus. Ce sont les haltères de Laxus. A qui d'autres pourraient-elles être ? A Laxus. Oui, oui, bien sûr, à Laxus, bafouilla-t-elle.

Erza plissa les yeux et ne fit aucune réflexion face à l'étrange réaction de la blonde et ouvrit une bouteille de bière. Kana avait déjà vidé la première et entamait la seconde avec avidité. Lorsque Lucy revint, elle avait les bras chargé de chips, gâteaux, et autres bricoles dans le genre. Lévy qui n'avait pas envie de boire de l'alcool l'accueillie avec gratitude. La blonde disparu de nouveau sans un mot, pour revenir vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur à étoiles.

\- Allez, les filles ! Ce n'est pas une soirée pyjama si personne n'est en pyjama !

Face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, elles ne purent qu'obéir et toutes se changèrent. Mirajane eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant le pyjama d'Erza, un vieil ensemble de coton violet parsemé de croix stylisés. La rousse lui lança un regard mauvais et se détourna d'elle froidement. Ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer la blanche au plus haut point. Kana s'était simplement mise en sous-vêtement et semblait faire une leçon d'anatomie à une petite Lévy rougissante sous les rires de Lucy.

\- Mira ! Erza ! Arrêtez de bouder et venez avec nous ! Cette soirée va être tellement bien !

Et pendant plusieurs heures, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Tous les sujets de conversation passaient les uns après les autres, allant de la musique écoutée à la philosophie lue, passant par les pays visités et les plats dégustés. Mirajane fut impressionnée par l'immense culture que possédait Lévy, ne tarissant jamais d'informations à rajouter aux sujets de conversation. Kana aimait plus que boire de l'alcool, elle aimait créer des cocktails qui satisferaient au mieux ses clients ou amis. Elle s'amusait à faire des mélanges qui pourraient coller à la personnalité de chacun. Lucy n'avait toujours pas fait face à son père concernant son avenir, mais elle avait prit contact avec plusieurs photographes et s'étaient même découvert un don pour l'écriture. Erza était… Erza était étonnement amusante. Certes, elle était maternelle à un degré irritant, mais lorsqu'elle avait un petit coup dans le nez, plus personne ne pouvait arrêter le flot de parole s'écoulant de sa bouche. Tout n'était pas cohérent et d'autres pourraient servir de levier si elle avait un jour besoin de lui faire du chantage. En tout cas, Mirajane avait l'intention de se rappeler de tous les détails de cette soirée. Tout se passait à merveilles jusqu'à…

\- De toute façon, cette fille ne sait que mentir, cracha soudainement la rousse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et virent que ses yeux étaient rivés à Mirajane.

\- Tu parles de moi là ?

\- Evidemment que je parle de toi ! Qui dans cette pièce n'a fait que sortir des mensonges depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Erza, peut être… essaya Lucy.

\- Non, Lucy, laisse la dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, la coupa la blanche.

\- Ben c'est fait. Tu n'es qu'une poupée pas capable d'être honnête même avec ses soi-disant amies. Moi, je m'en fiche, je peux pas te sentir, mais mentir à Lucy de cette manière…

\- Allons bon, répliqua Mirajane à voix basse, et de quoi tu parles ?

\- Mais je te parle de ton attitude en général ! Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse, tu as toujours la même expression fadasse, avec ce sourire idiot !

\- Erza, arrête, tu vas trop loin, s'affirma un peu plus Lucy, en vain.

\- L'attitude et les expressions que j'aie ne regardent que moi. Si Lucy avait eu un problème avec ça, elle l'aurait dit, tu crois pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Mirajane s'était levée et parlait au même volume qu'Erza. Les deux femmes étaient face à face, front contre front, et prêtes à s'agripper mutuellement par le col.

\- Et à Laxus également, tu racontes des bobards à longueur de journée ? hurla Erza en lui empoignant le col.

\- Ah, mais c'est que tu es jalouse, en vérité.

Le sourire de Mirajane était tellement ironique et moqueur que les joues d'Erza s'empourprèrent.

\- Pas du tout ! Mais il faut bien que je le protège, vu qu'il est complètement hypnotisé.

\- Tu as trop bu, Erza, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Son visage et son ton avaient retrouvé le calme, et elle posa sa main sur le poignet de la rousse qui la tenait toujours.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu nous as mentit en nous disant que les altères appartenaient à Laxus ? C'est parce qu'elles sont à un autre, c'est ça ?! Tu pensais que je ne connaissais pas assez Laxus pour faire la différence ?

\- Ce sont les miennes, d'accord !

Et tout en hurlant cette dernière phrase, elle arracha la main de sur son t-shirt. Malheureusement, Erza n'avait pas uniquement du tissu entre ses doigts, mais également une petite chaîne en argent. Le petit éclair vola à travers la pièce pour aller finir au milieu des verres et des glaçons sur la table. Le tintement, malgré sa discrétion, eut l'effet d'apaiser la tension dans la pièce. Toute l'attention se porta vers le petit bout de bijou en silence.

Mirajane observa la chaîne pour voir où elle avait été cassé et comment elle allait pouvoir la réparer. Mais les mailles étaient trop fines et trop délicates pour qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sans le bijou depuis que Laxus lui avait parlé de sa véritable signification. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et soudainement elle ne sut que faire. Elle se précipita sur le petit éclair doré, l'enfila sur la chaîne et colla nerveusement les deux bouts l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils pourraient tenir magiquement.

\- Mira ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… non… enfin… c'était un cadeau de Laxus et…

Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. Pourquoi bon sang ! C'était juste un peu de métal. Elle n'allait pas se mettre dans un état pareil juste pour un bout de métal ! Et pourtant son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Hey, hey ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, s'approcha la blonde. J'ai quelques connaissances et des personnes qui doivent des services à mon père. Je vais le faire réparer très rapidement, d'accord.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas à faire ça Lucy, c'est ma faute après tout, articula difficilement Mirajane.

\- Si, si, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis c'est moi qui aie organisé cette soirée sans te demander ton avis.

Mirajane ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout ce n'était absolument pas sa faute, quoi qu'elle en dise, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne saurait pas à qui demander.

\- Dans ce cas, tu me donnes la facture dès que tu l'as ?

\- Oui oui, acquiesça Lucy sans le penser réellement.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais le récupérer quand ?

\- Je ne suis pas une professionnelle de ce genre de choses, mais d'ici quelques jours. Ca ne devrait pas être très long.

Elle se sentit soulagée, mais le sentiment étrange qu'elle ressentait ne la quittait pas alors qu'elle regardait Lucy placer le collier dans son portemonnaie. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Hey, dit une voix bourrue dans son dos.

Erza lui donna un léger coup de genou dans l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle avait le regard bas, et les mains derrière le dos. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée… Pour ce que j'ai dit et ce qui s'est passé…

Elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Erza de s'excuser, alors elle lui fit un léger signe de tête et passa à un autre sujet.

\- Et si on regardait un film ? J'espère que vous avez amenés des trucs sympas !

Et toutes les filles sortirent de leur sac leurs films préférés. Lévy avait des documentaires, Kana des films d'horreurs, Lucy des comédies, et Erza des films à l'eau de rose. Les goûts de ses amies étaient très hétéroclites…

҉҉҉

Mirajane tapait des doigts sur la table. Lucy était en retard.

Certes, la blonde était rarement à l'heure, et un retard de trente minutes étaient généralement à prévoir à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait deux heures de retard. Et elle ne répondais pas au téléphone…

Kana posa un autre verre devant elle et lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Arrête de fixer ton téléphone, elle a dit qu'elle aurait ton collier aujourd'hui. Elle va arriver.

Mirajane ne répondit pas et se contenta de glisser la paille entre ses lèvres et d'appuyer son menton sur ses mains. Elle bu son coktails (sans alcool, parce que depuis le temps elle serait par terre) à petites gorgées, tentant de prendre son mal en patience. Mais son pied tapant le bar montrait bel et bien dans quel état de stress elle se trouvait.

\- Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup ! s'exclama Kana tout sourire.

Mirajane se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, le visage radieux, pour finalement se repositionner face à Kana. Elle la fusilla des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? chuchota-t-elle du ton le plus menaçant qu'elle puisse avoir dans cette position.

Kana se contenta de ricaner et de s'éloigner.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? demanda une voix grave dans son dos.

\- Laxus ! s'exclama Mirajane en se tournant vers lui.

Elle tentait d'afficher un véritable sourire, mais elle savait bien que le blond lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il la fixait, les sourcils froncés instinctivement elle posa sa main sur son cou.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? D'abord tu me vires, ensuite tu m'ignores pendant trois jours, et maintenant tu porte des cols roulés alors qu'il fait 50°C à l'ombre.

\- Tu crois ? Non, il ne fait pas si chaud quand même. Je dirais un gentil 25°C et encore, je suis large !

\- Mira… soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret à ses côtés.

\- Ecoute Laxus, dit-elle redevenant sérieuse. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord. J'ai un souci, c'est vrai, mais rien qui ne soit pas réparable. Alors contente-toi de rester assis à côté de moi et de ne pas t'en faire. Tu peux faire ça ?

Quelle question idiote ! Evidemment que non ! Il imaginait déjà dans sa tête plus de milles scénarios différents dans lesquelles Mirajane était à chaque fois dans une position déplaisante. Mais il savait que lui répondre ceci ne ferait que l'énerver et se refermer sur elle-même. Alors il se contenta de grogner en haussant les épaules et de finir le verre de la blanche.

Mirajane avait cessé de faire du bruit, pour ne pas agacer Laxus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre et de fixer la porte d'entrée.

Finalement ce ne fut pas des cheveux blonds, mais roses qui apparurent dans l'encadrement.

\- Natsu…

Super, il allait pouvoir lui dire où avait bien pu passer cette Lucy de malheur.

\- Dîtes, vous ne savais pas, par hasard, où je peux trouver Lucy ? On avait rendez-vous il y a une heure, et elle n'est toujours pas là.

Okay… Là, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était si rare qu'elle arrive à extorquer un rendez-vous à cet idiot innocent, elle ne l'aurait jamais manqué.

\- Je vais réessayer de l'appeler sur son téléphone, dit Mirajane pour masquer son inquiétude.

Le téléphone sonna… Sonna jusqu'à ce que le répondeur prenne le relais.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant qu'on se retrouve. Elle devait te voir à Fairy Tail. C'est la seule chose qu'elle m'aie dite, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici.

Il semblait réellement inquiet et tripotait nerveusement les mailles de son écharpe.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avant ? demanda-t-il presque suppliant à Mirajane.

\- Elle devait passer à la… euh…

Elle lança un regard de biais à Laxus. C'était pas vraiment le moment d'épargner les sentiments du blond quand son amie pouvait avoir des problèmes.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lévy débarqua en courant dans le bar.

\- LAXUS ! LAXUS !

Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la chevelure blanche de Mirajane.

\- Ben, tu t'es pas faîte enlevé par Fantom Lord, toi ? Ne me dis pas que…

Son visage blanchit encore plus que d'habitude. Elle tendit une enveloppe au petit groupe.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une lettre griffonnée rapidement

 **« Tu sais où nous trouver. FL »**

Et un bijou glissa. Une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un petit éclair doré. Laxus regarda le collier dans le creux de sa main sans réellement comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Avant qu'il puisse demander une explication à Mirajane, elle s'était levée d'un bond et précipitée hors de l'établissement.

\- C'est Lucy. Il y a eu un petit accident, expliqua Lucy à voix basse, et la chaîne s'est cassée. Lucy avait dit à Mirajane qu'elle le ferait réparer. Je croyais qu'elle l'avait déjà récupérée, mais apparemment non. Ca veut dire que c'est Lucy qui s'est faîte kidnapper !

* * *

 _Lucy qui se fait enlever par Fantom Lord... C'est pas du tout du déjà vu, c'est la première fois que c'est imaginé!_  
 _En vrai, quand j'ai imaginé l'histoire dans ma tête, je n'ai pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement avec le manga, mais maintenant, je trouve que ça fait un petit clin d'œil._


	11. Chapter 11

Ca va faire quoi? Trois mois que je n'ai pas publié de nouveaux chapitres... Je suis désolée. Moi même je n'aime pas quand les gens mettent autant de temps entre deux chapitres. Enfin, tous vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et je me suis sentie coupable de pas avoir travailler cette fiction un peu plus souvent.

Loulou, pour répondre à ton commentaire, oui, Mirajane cède rapidement. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que je m'imagine Mirajane comme une personne qui va faire les choses à fond et pleine de passion. Et dès le début elle est attirée par Laxus, et finalement, elle cède aux avances de Laxus rapidement. La deuxième raison, c'est que les personnages m'ont complètement échappée et je ne savais pas comment rattraper le truc sans faire une histoire super longue qui aurait finir par devenir ennuyeuse. Mais dans les prochains chapitres, Mira se remet un peu en question, tu verras.

Voila, pour la partie bla-bla. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

Mirajane courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Ses mouvements étaient considérablement limitées à cause de son jean ultra slim qui lui collait à la peau et l'empêchait de faire d'amples mouvements. Mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire ? Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Laxus ! Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui causerait que des problèmes. Déjà, lors de leur premier rendez-vous, elle s'était retrouvée impliquée dans une querelle entre lui et les Fantom Lord… Non, c'était sa faute à elle. C'est elle qui avait décidé de sauter le pas avec Laxus, et de lui sauter dessus par la même occasion. Il lui avait même laissé l'opportunité d'arrêter les choses, mais elle avait continué. Elle avait voulu écouter ses sentiments plutôt que sa raison, et voila où elle se retrouvait. Son cœur pouvait aller se faire voir dorénavant. Toutes ses décisions irréfléchies retombaient à présent sur Lucy. Comme elle devait avoir peur…

҉҉҉

Laxus avait mit quelques secondes de plus à réagir et lorsqu'il sorti, Mirajane avait déjà disparu. Il sauta dans la voiture de Gajeel qui avait accompagné Lévy. Gajeel avait toujours été un motard endurci, à chouchouter sa moto comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux dans le monde. Mais lorsqu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il avait du rester à l'hôpital pendant une semaine, il avait vu toute l'inquiétude de Lévy dans ses grands yeux. Alors, sans qu'elle demande quoi que ce soit, il avait acheté une voiture. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait s'avérer bien plus utile qu'une moto. Ils tournèrent dans le quartier à la recherche de Mirajane, lorsqu'ils la virent se faufiler à travers la foule à toute vitesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et Laxus couru à sa rencontre.

\- Monte dans la voiture, Mira.

\- Non, laisse-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Mira, fais pas ta tête de mule, et monte.

\- Non, je te dis ! Je vais régler MES affaires toute seule. Lucy est MON amie ! Pars !

\- Lucy est aussi mon amie ! Maintenant grimpe dans cette foutu bagnole. Tu vas à l'opposé de l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

Mirajane s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et elle en était arrivée là… Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance encore une fois…

Ses pensées se bousculaient violemment dans sa tête, quand il lui prit la main et la serra, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de doux à l'intérieur.

\- Tu régleras tes problèmes avec moi plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut aider Lucy. Laisse-moi tenir ma promesse, s'il te plait.

Il avait raison. La priorité était Lucy. La fragile et terrifiée Lucy qui ne devait pas en mener large en ce moment. Elle suivit Laxus et la voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneus.

҉҉҉

\- Et je peux savoir exactement ce que vous me voulez ? C'est mon père qui vous a demandé de m'enlever, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas apprécié cette histoire de photographe et d'écrivain ? Et bien, vous lui direz que ce faux enlèvement ne changera pas ma décision le moins du monde !

La « fragile et terrifiée » Lucy avait été ligotée et assise contre un mur. Ses assaillants faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas l'écouter, mais la petite blonde n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'elle était arrivé, c'est-à-dire presque une heure trente. Ils tentaient de jouer aux cartes pour faire passer le temps et espérer ne plus entendre la blonde, sans succès. L'un d'entre eux fini par craquer.

\- Tu vas te taire à la fin ?! Tu es insupportable !

\- De quoi ? C'est moi qui suis insupportable ? Vous m'avez kidnappée, je vous ferais remarquer. J'ai le droit d'être aussi insupportable que je le souhaite. Maintenant, allez chercher mon père que cette comédie cesse.

\- Ton père n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est en rapport avec ton petit-ami.

Lucy l'observa confuse pendant quelques secondes. Son petit-ami ? Quel petit-ami ?

\- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, mais mon petit ami… ben déjà j'en ai pas, et ensuite, il arrive même pas à comprendre que je veux que l'on soit plus que des amis. D'ailleurs, vous qui êtes des hommes, vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais de mal ?

Les trois hommes chargés de surveiller l'otage se regardèrent avec curiosité et agacement.

҉҉҉

Mirajane était assise à l'arrière de la voiture, entre Laxus et Natsu, et se rongeait les ongles. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi anxieuse de sa vie. Elle en était arrivée à considérer Lucy comme une seconde petite sœur, la vie lui donnant une seconde chance. Et voila qu'elle se retrouvait en danger, encore une fois à cause de ses histoires.

Natsu, à ses côtés, était concentré sur la route et n'avait pas dit un mot. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir la tension dans tout son corps. Son pied frappait le sol nerveusement, et ses poings étaient serrés à faire blanchir ses articulations. A vrai dire, seule Erza, sur le siège du passager, semblait rester calme. Et pendant quelques secondes, Mirajane envia son sang froid. Quelques secondes seulement.

\- Tiens ! Tu devrais enfiler ça, dit soudainement la rousse en lui lançant un pantalon de survêtement. Là où on va, tu seras plus à l'aise que ce jeans ultra moulant. Sérieusement, y'a pas idée de porter des choses aussi indécentes, grommela-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Sans se préoccuper de la remercier, presque allongé sur Natsu et les jambes sur Laxus, Mirajane s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son pantalon et soudainement le voiture fit un brutal écart. Laxus et Erza frappèrent tous deux Gajeel.

\- Regarde la route ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

҉҉҉

José repassait son plan dans sa tête et jubilait. La capture de la nouvelle copine de Laxus avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait été facile à repérer à se balader avec ce collier en forme d'éclair. Elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il aurait pensé que Laxus choisisse une femme avec un peu plus de caractère. Envoyer une lettre au blond n'avait été qu'une formalité. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait tous les jours à Fairy Tail, et que la petite artiste qui travaillait dans son bar était une amie à lui. A présent, il fallait attendre l'arrivée du grand sauveur de ses dames.

Il avait anticipé qu'il ne viendrait pas seul, il n'était pas idiot. Ce gorille bond était toujours accompagné de l'autre gorille brun et de cette folle rousse. A eux trois, ils étaient terrifiant, certes, mais lui avait une petite trentaine de voyous sous ses ordres. C'était bien plus que ce que Laxus pouvait rassemblé en aussi peu de temps. Et tous ses hommes l'attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience. Et dans le cas où le pire des scénarios se produirait (Laxus parvenant à surpasser l'intégralité de ses hommes), il avait encore l'avantage de l'otage et il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins.

A présent il fallait attendre l'homme…

҉҉҉

Il avait tout prévu. Au moindre détail. Il avait songé au moindre scénario. Il avait même un plan de secours au cas où une tornade apparaîtrait juste au-dessus du bâtiment. Alors comment ils-en étaient arrivés là ?

En seulement quelques minutes, ses deux personnes avaient mit K.O. la moitié de ses hommes. Et ces hommes avaient été recruté sur le volet parmi les délinquants les plus féroces, résistants, abrutis admettons le, et violents qu'il y avait dans cette région. Alors comment ces deux petits nouveaux, sortit de nulle part, avaient pu les mettre au tapis aussi facilement.

Tout avait commencé par une explosion au niveau de la porte principale. Le garçon aux cheveux rose était sorti des flammes comme s'il ne craignait pas le feu et avait commencé à distribuer des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Il hurlait des choses incompréhensible et ne regardait même pas sur quoi il tapait. Il avait trébuché tout seul plusieurs fois sur des chaises ou sur des corps assommés.

Ensuite, la fille était apparue. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais il ne savait plus où. Mais cette fille était encore plus terrifiante et efficace que le garçon. Elle ne se battait pas, elle dansait. Chaque mouvement était d'une précision parfaite et touchait droit au but. Si elle était belle ou moche, José ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il retenait de son visage était son sourire ravie et carnassier. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer aves proies avant de les mettre au sol.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes d'un carnage à sens unique que Laxus et ses deux compagnons entrèrent en scène. C'était le signal qu'attendait le reste de la bande pour se mettre en action. Comme de bons petits soldats, ils encerclèrent le groupe, battes de baseball et barres de fer à la main.

Donnant un dernier coup de tête à un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille, la blanche fit face au reste du bâtiment.

\- OU EST LUCY ?!

Lucy ? Etait-ce le nom de la petite-amie ? Il n'en savait rien, et il n'allait pas se préoccuper de ce genre de futilités.

Il sorti finalement de l'ombre, et marcha au milieu de ses hommes jusqu'au groupe.

\- José…, siffla Laxus.

\- Mon petit Drear. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

Dans un hurlement de rage, la blanche voulu sauter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, mais elle fut retenu par Laxus qui l'attrapa par la taille au dernier moment. Elle se débattue quelques instants avant de se calmer. José n'avait pas pu retenir un mouvement de recul face à ces yeux pleins de rage, et tentait de reprendre contenance.

\- Et bien ! Je vois que tu as trouvé deux nouvelles recrues pleines de potentiel. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, à 5 contres tous mes hommes ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre sentimental. Te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour les beaux yeux d'une gamine. L'amour t'a rendu mou, Drear.

Gardant toujours la fille contre lui, il s'avança un peu vers José, tous les hommes un peu plus aux aguets. Il payait assez cher ces types pour se sentir en sécurité.

\- Tout d'abord, tu ne me connais pas, José. Pour les beaux yeux de la femme que j'aime je ferais n'importe quelle folie. Ensuite, les yeux de Lucy sont assez jolis pour qu'on vous mette une bonne raclée. Et pour finir, la fille que vous avez enlevée… ben en fait, son copain c'est le type qui bouillonne sur place là-bas.

Pas sûr de comprendre la situation, José se tourna vers la personne que Laxus pointait du doigt son regard tomba sur le type à la chevelure rose qui avait fait tant de dégâts parmi ses hommes. Et en effet, il piétinait sur place, le visage cramoisi, les poings serrés. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Lucy, la blonde aux jolies yeux, c'est la meilleure amie de ma petite-amie ici présente, expliqua-t-il en désignant la blanche. Et ces deux-là ne sont pas content du tout. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu organises un enlèvement, essaie d'enlever la bonne personne.

Bon… Finalement, peut être que les détails futils tel que le nom et l'apparence de la victime étaient quelque chose à connaître. Enfin bref ! Peu importe, il l'avait attiré ici au final. C'était le résultat qui comptait.

\- Comment on procède maintenant ? demanda Laxus calmement. C'était quoi la suite du plan ?

\- C'est simple, déclara José, reprenant contenance. Vous vous laissez passer à tabac et je vous rends la fille.

\- Ou alors, s'avança la soi-disant petite-amie, c'est moi qui vous mets une raclée et je récupère Lucy comme une grande.

\- Ce plan me tente. Je m'enflamme, s'écria le rose tout en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

Tous se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes tendues, puis José claqua des doigts et tout le groupe se jeta sur les cinq intrus.

Et voilà. Une affaire rondement menée. Laxus ne viendra plus se mêler de ses affaires avant un bon moment. Quelques mois à l'hôpital, ça calmait les ardeurs de la jeune….

Coupé un plein milieu de ses pensées, jubilant déjà de sa victoire, il n'avait pas pu esquiver le poing qui s'abattit pile sur son nez.

A travers les larmes de douleur, il vit que la situation tournait à son désavantage. Erza, armée de deux barres de fer, faisait un massacre autour d'elle Gajeel, tel une bête affamée, était déchaîné et s'en donnait à cœur joie Laxus, la cible principale, était assis par terre, amochée, mais protégée par ce démon blanc. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre de cette manière. Même lorsqu'on la frappait dans le dos, elle n'exprimait aucune autre émotion que la colère et répliquait avec une force qui semblait augmenter à chaque seconde.

Encore une fois, ses pensées furent coupées par le rose qui venait de lui foncer dans l'estomac. Le souffle déjà coupé, lorsque son dos s'écrasa au sol, il eut l'impression que ses poumons s'étaient décrochés

\- Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ? Où est Lucy ?

Chaque question était ponctuée d'un coup de poing dans le visage. Tant et si bien que bientôt, son visage dont il était si fier ne ressembla plus qu'à un amas de chair boursouflé. Et même s'il avait voulu répondre à la question, le garçon ne lui en laissait pas le temps et augmentait la cadence après chaque coup.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté allongé sur le sol, se faisant passer à tabac, mais quel soulagement quand la pression sur sa poitrine disparu. Sa tête brulait, et il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais ses oreilles fonctionnaient encore parfaitement.

Il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun bruit. Seules quelques personnes étaient encore debout, et il avait peur de comprendre la situation. Est-ce que tout son gang venait de se faire détruire par cinq gamins mal polis ?

\- Natsu, arrête. Laisse-le respirer si tu veux qu'il te réponde.

Il savait que c'était Laxus qui venait de parler. Et pendant un tiers de quart de demi-seconde il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il senti quelqu'un le prendre par le col et le redresser légèrement.

\- Pour la dernière fois, où est Lucy ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un son ou un geste, un hurlement féminin retenti dans le bâtiment.

\- Elle est dans les étages, en déduit Laxus avec inquiétude. Natsu ! Mira ! Attendez nous !

҉҉҉

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle où était retenue Lucy, Mirajane et Natsu restèrent figés face à la scène pour le moins insolite.

Un homme était attaché à une chaise la tête en bas. Un second observait son reflet dans le miroir, visiblement fraîchement maquillé. Et le troisième avait une chemise rose attachée autour du crâne et essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de Lucy qui lui faisait des chatouilles.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Mirajane lorsqu'elle vit que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

\- Mirajane ! s'écria Lucy de bonheur. Et Natsu !

\- Alors, c'est lui le fameux Nastsu, grommela l'homme à la chemise rose.

\- C'est pas comme ça que je l'imaginais, répliqua celui au miroir.

\- En tout cas, la blanche est sacrément sexy, ajouta celui à la tête en bas.

\- Nan, sérieusement, c'est quoi ce délire ?! s'impatienta Mirajane.

* * *

 _Et voila, voila. Un petit chapitre sans grande prétention mais lequel j'espère vous aura plu. J'ai eu quelque problèmes à l'écrire, mais j'ai trouvé que décrire la scène de "bataille" du point de vue de José changeait un petit peu. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez.  
_

 _La plus grande question, c'est qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lucy pendant ce temps là ?_

 _Promis, je mets la suite très prochainement, elle est déjà quasiment terminée. Il faut que je complète la discussion Laxus/Mirajane et je sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner._


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voila le presque dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes._  
 _Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Lucy._

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

Revenons quelques temps en arrière…

\- Donc si je comprends bien la situation, ce type rejette toutes tes tentatives de contact physique, résuma Malfrat 1.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Lucy.

\- Et pourtant tu gardes espoir que le mec ne soit ni gai, ni abruti ? demanda Malfrat 2.

\- Il est pas très perspicace, c'est vrai… Mais il est tellement adorable… soupira Lucy en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que les quatre discutaient des problèmes de cœur de la blonde. Ils s'étaient installés en cercle sur une couverture, un paquet de chips éventré au centre. C'était plus agréable qu'être ligoté à une chaise.

\- Allons, on se reprend ! Et tu as pris en compte le fait qu'il pourrait ne pas être intéressé par toi ? s'enquit Malfrat 3

Lucy se redressa et le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. Malfrat 2 donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Il continua malgré tout.

\- Non, mais sérieusement. Au bout d'un moment, il faut que tu te poses la question.

La blonde resta silencieuse quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans le vaque.

\- Je pense qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Il agit vraiment différemment avec moi qu'avec Lévy par exemple. S'il vous plait, les garçons, donnez moi des conseils. Le seul ami masculin que j'ai refuse de m'aider. Il traite Natsu de gamin ou de crevette.

\- Moi, je serais inutile, dit Malfrat 2, dépité. Je suis tellement moche que je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévisager, étonnés de cette confession soudaine et pleine de sanglots dans la voix. Et c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas particulièrement attirant : des sourcils broussailleux, des cicatrices d'acné sur les joues, un nez épaté, des lèvres quasiment inexistantes, et des dents d'une couleur douteuse.

\- Allons, allons, le réconforta Lucy. Tu sais que le maquillage fait des miracles de nos jours.

\- Du maquillage ? Mais c'est un truc de nana, rit Malfrat 1

\- Non, c'est un truc pour les gens qui veulent cacher leurs défauts.

\- Tu pourrais me faire une démonstration ? demanda Malfrat 2 plein d'espoir.

\- Mais bien sûr, laissez moi sortir ma trousse à maquillage de la micro poche de mon skinny jean.

Ne voyant aucune réaction et que les garçons semblaient attendre, elle leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, théâtrale.

\- C'était du sarcasme. C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que j'ai toujours ce genre de choses sur moi.

\- Je sais ! Dans la chambre du patron.

Et en effet, Malfrat 3 revint rapidement avec la palette la plus complète qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Tout y était, toutes les couleurs, tous les pinceaux. Elle en fut même un petit peu jalouse. Mais en une dizaine de minutes, elle enseigna la base du contouring et du fond de teint à Malfrat 2 qui en fut plus que ravi.

\- C'est magnifique ! Je vais pouvoir me trouver une petite amie maintenant. Dire que les filles ont gardé ce secret pendant si longtemps…

\- Le secret c'est de ne pas en faire trop. Si c'est trop visible, tu risques de passer pour un pot de peinture, conseilla Lucy en reposant ses outils.

\- Tu as l'air ridicule ! s'esclaffa Malfrat 1. On dirait une gonzesse !

Lucy et les deux autres malfrats se regardèrent et sans échanger un mot, encerclèrent le rieur et avant qu'il ait pu faire encore un commentaire désagréable, ils l'avaient attaché la tête en bas à la chaise.

\- Parfait ! Et maintenant revenons à mes problèmes. Comment je fais pour Natsu ?

\- Ecoute, montre nous comment tu fais avec lui et on te dira ce que tu fais de mal, proposa Malfrat 3.

\- C'est bizarre, mais d'accord.

\- Attends une seconde, demanda-t-il avant de disparaître par la porte de nouveau.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une chemise rose saumon nouée autour de la tête. Malfrat 2 ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il continuait à observer ses sourcils fraichement épilés, ses joues incroyablement lisses.

\- Voilà, comme ça, je ressemble un peu à ce Natsu non ?

Lucy parti dans un grand éclat de rire, mais fini par se dresser à ses côtés. Et elle mima une conversation entre elle et Natsu.

\- Mouais, en conclu Malfrat 3. Mais si le type est aveugle il faut peut-être être un peu plus physique.

\- Mais j'ai essayé ça déjà. Et il a commencé à me faire des prises de catch. Il croyait que je voulais faire un jeu de lutte ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu veux dire un peu comme ça… ?

Et sans crier gare, il la prit par la taille et la fit tomer par terre. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de crier à plein poumons, et encore plus lorsqu'il commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Mais rapidement, elle prit le contrôle de la situation et se retrouve au-dessus de lui.

Ils riaient tellement que personne ne vit les deux nouveaux venus dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que l'un deux prenne la parole.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Mirajane ! s'écria Lucy de bonheur. Et Natsu !

\- Alors, c'est lui le fameux Nastsu, grommela Malfrat 3.

\- C'est pas comme ça que je l'imaginais, répliqua Malfrat 2.

\- En tout cas, la blanche est sacrément sexy, ajouta Malfrat 1.

\- Nan, sérieusement, c'est quoi ce délire ?! s'impatienta Mirajane.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Lucy remarqua les vêtements déchirés et les peaux tuméfiées.

\- Mais… et vous alors ? Vous vous êtes battu ?

\- Evidemment ! On est venu te libérer, s'énerva Mirajane.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'était un véritable enlèvement ?

\- On n'a pas arrêté de te le dire, répliqua Malfrat 2.

\- Lucy ! Tout va bien ? cria Laxus en déboulant à son tour dans la pièce bientôt suivi d'Erza et Gajeel.

\- On s'est inquiétait pour rien, annonça Mirajane, elle était en train de faire ami-ami avec les kidnappeurs. On s'est fait du souci pour rien.

Sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de rien, Malfrat 2 et 3 s'étaient faufilés discrètement derrière Natsu… et soudainement l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était un piège c'est ça ? essaye de se débattre Natsu.

\- Vas-y Lucy. On le tient. A toi de jouer maintenant !

La blonde battit des paupières avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'elle avait à faire. D'un geste, elle fit signe à Mirajane et Laxus que tout allait bien et s'approcha de Natsu.

Sous son regard complètement déboussolé, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme. Immédiatement, elle ressentit un sentiment de satisfaction la traverser de part en part. Oui, ses lèvres étaient aussi douces et sucrées que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et elle aurait volontiers gouté au reste de son corps, mais elle se rappelait encore où elle se trouvait.

Ce fut au tour de Natsu de papillonner des vieux, le visage rouge écrevisse, une couleur qui jurait incroyablement avec ses cheveux.

\- Euh… Mais… Hein… Sérieux… Qu'est ce qui se passe !

\- Sérieusement mec ! hurla le troisième malfrat de sa chaise. Elle t'aime ! Elle veut te faire des enfants, des bisous partout, et passer le reste de sa vie avec toi ! Ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et se fut au tour de Lucy de rougir.

\- C'est vrai Lucy ? demanda Natsu prudemment.

\- Ben oui. Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais dans le fond, oui c'est le but. Enfin seulement si tu es d'accord évidemment.

Le rose ne répondit pas. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira brusquement à lui. Elle alla s'écraser contre sa poitrine et son cri de surprise s'évanouit lorsqu'il prit possession de sa bouche avec plus de passion que ce qu'elle avait jamais imaginé.

Mirajane observa la scène en souriant, ravie pour son amie. Son regard se posa sur Laxus qui, lui, faisait tout pour éviter de regarder la scène. Elle aussi devait avoir une conversation avec « son » homme.

\- Dîtes… vous pensez pas qu'on devrait les laisser ? demanda Malfrat 1

En effet, la situation avait rapidement déviée vers quelque chose de plus en plus personnelle. Les bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre, Natsu avait glissé sa main dans le dos de la blonde, sous le chemisier, tandis que Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de déchirer le t-shirt du rose.

Laxus ne put retenir un grognement et Mirajane ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'un grognement moqueur ou gêné, mais ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte.

\- Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas là !

Et ses deux amis se précipitèrent pour le détacher avant que le couple n'embrase la pièce.

҉҉҉

\- Est-ce qu'elle croit vraiment que c'est le moment pour ce genre de choses ? Non, mais à quoi elle pense, sérieusement ?! Nous, on se fait du souci comme pas possible, on tabasse tout un groupe d'armoires à glace sous stéroïde. L'un deux à même déchirer ma chemise préférée… Et elle ! Elle ! Elle s'envoie en l'air avec l'autre crevette.

Laxus faisait les 100 pas tout en lançant ses bras dans tous les sens.

Ils étaient redescendus dans la salle principale qui était à présent pleine de corps inconscients. Gajeel s'assurait que tous leurs ennemis étaient véritablement dans les pommes en les frappant régulièrement sur le crâne tandis qu'Erza, par souci d'esthétisme, disposait les corps en ligne du plus petit au plus gros. Même les trois malfrats s'étaient pris au jeu et testaient leurs nouvelles compétences en maquillage sur leurs camarades évanouis.

Mirajane était assise sur une des quelques chaises qui n'avaient pas été détruite et réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre que Lucy allait bien, il fallait qu'elle pense à ce qu'elle allait faire de Laxus…

Elle se leva, déterminée, et se dirigea vers lui. Ou plutôt chargea droit sur lui, tellement elle était tendu et rapide. Elle le prit par le bras et sans écouter ses protestations, le guida hors du bâtiment. Elle le força à s'assoir sur le muret et prit place à ses côtés.

Laxus resta silencieux. Attendant de plus en plus impatiemment qu'elle dise un mot. Il s'avait pertinemment que leur relation allait prendre un tournant. Il ne savait juste pas dans quelle direction voulait aller Mirajane.

\- Tu t'es pris pas mal de coups. Ca va aller ?

Tout en brisant le silence pesant, elle désigna son visage qui allait sûrement tourner au violet dans les prochaines heures à venir. Laxus haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière.

\- Je sais bien… Et c'est d'ailleurs de ça dont je veux te parler. Comment tu vois ton avenir ? Tu vas continuer à te battre à droite à gauche ? Et moi je vais t'attendre bien sagement en espérant que tout va pour le mieux ?

Pendant une seconde, Laxus imagina Mirajane en femme au foyer et ne put retenir un ricanement.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu m'attendrais. Je te voyais surtout à mes côtés. Comme aujourd'hui. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais eu plus que quelques blessures.

\- Laxus… soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

Son ton ne laissa aucun doute à la suite de la conversation. Et Laxus décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Non, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! s'emporta-t-il en se redressant

\- Pardon ?

\- J'en ai marre de te voir te bousiller la vie pour un accident qui s'est passé il y plusieurs années. Oui, ce qui est arrivé à ta petite sœur est une tragédie et je ne pourrais jamais comprendre cette douleur. Mais c'est pas pour autant que tu vas arrêter de vivre. Des accidents arrivent, et ils arriveront encore. Et malgré le fait que tu caches ta véritable personnalité, je te connais, Mirajane ! Et je sais que tu adores te battre. Ton visage quand tu as cassé les dents de ce type… Magique ! Alors si tu veux rompre avec moi, vas-y, pas de problème. Mais fais le pour les bonnes raisons. Peut-être parce que je suis égoïste, ou violent envers toi, ou vulgaire envers les mamies dans le bus. Ou bien parce que, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une habitude absolument dégoutante. Ou éventuellement parce que tu ne peux plus voir mon visage. Trouve n'importe quoi. Mais ne romps pas juste parce que tu as peur d'être toi-même !

Il s'était accroupis et avait pris ses mains recouvertes de sang séchés dans les siennes. Les pensées de Mirajane se bousculaient dans tous les sens elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Laxus ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sincère qu'à ce moment là. Mais…

Son regard croisa celui du blond et tous ses doutes, ses « mais » s'envolèrent. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal et elle se sentit plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Son petit sourire apparut sur son visage et le visage de Laxus se renfrogna.

\- Tu sais… je n'aime pas les blonds.

Surpris, Laxus scruta le visage de la blanche, y cherchant une explication. C'est alors qu'il vit ce sourire qu'il détestait tant s'agrandir légèrement.

\- Je me teindrais les cheveux.

\- Ta cicatrice me met très mal à l'aise.

\- Je ferais de la chirurgie esthétique.

\- De toute façon, je préfère les hommes à lunettes.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit, mais je porte des lentilles de contact.

\- Je trouve que tu es trop musclée.

\- J'arrête la gym et je commence le Nutella dès demain.

\- Ton manteau à fourrure est vraiment atroce.

\- Tu en demandes trop là !

Et elle l'embrassa, le tirant vers elle.

Ce n'était peut être pas le baiser le plus passionné, le plus fougueux, le plus romantique, le plus amoureux, le plus agréable, mais pour Mirajane, c'était le meilleur baiser qu'elle ait jamais partagé. Son cœur et son esprit étaient finalement à l'unisson et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait de la vie.

Lorsqu'elle voulu approfondir le baiser, Laxus la repoussa, le visage crispé de douleur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son cœur loupa un battement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de cette façon, et il adorait ça. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux plissés, le nez retroussés, les joues rougies. C'est fou comme un sourire de sa part pouvait influencer son humeur, du pire au meilleur. Et s'il détestait son sourire bête qu'elle utilisait comme façade, il adorait ce sourire qui transformait son visage en boule de bonheur.

* * *

 _D'habitude je n'aime pas trop mes fins d'histoire. Surtout en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses. Je trouve toujours ça un peu clichés, mais surtout trop mièvre. Mais sur ce coup là, je suis assez contente de moi. J'aime beaucoup le couple de Miraxus et j'espère les avoirs assez bien rendu. Pour moi, Laxus, même si très peu bavard, est un personnage ultra émotionnel et je l'imagine très bien faire des grands discours._

 _Concernant Natsu... Il est certes pas très perspicace, mais il s'enflamme très vite ! ^^_

 _ **ShishiNoKasai** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus autant que le précédent et que la situation avec Lucy te plait ^^_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'aurais pu m'arrêter à celui-ci mais j'avais encore quelques idées pour leur vie, et je veux vous les faire partager._


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voilà!_  
 _Ce chapitre est surtout un chapitre conclusion, des extraits de vie pour voir ce que les personnages deviennent un peu._  
 _Comme tout le reste de cette histoire, le chapitre est allé dans des endroits inattendus, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

 _Chapitre 13_

Laxus dormait profondément sur la poitrine nue de Mirajane. Celle-ci jouait avec ses mèches blondes tout en le regardant dormir. Il avait passé son bras sur son ventre, et sa main reposait sur ses côtes, qu'il chatouillait dans son sommeil. Son visage endormi était tellement plus paisible et adorable que lorsqu'il était réveillé et sarcastique. Un peu de sang avait coulé de la coupure sur son oreille et un hématome violet faisait son apparition sur sa pommette gauche. Il s'était encore battu la veille avec un autre groupe et était revenu chez elle un peu amoché. La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, sans le réveiller, pour pouvoir attraper la pommade sur sa table de nuit. Avec toute la douceur qu'elle possédait, elle passa un peu d'onguent sur sa joue. La sensation dut le déranger car il grogna et resserra son emprise sur sa taille.

Huit semaines. Deux mois que ce drôle de type l'avait abordé aussi indécemment dans la rue. En quelques semaines seulement, sa vie avait complètement changé. Tellement rapidement qu'elle en avait le tournis lorsqu'elle repensait à tous les évènements. Cet homme était entré comme une tornade dans sa vie, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de le laisser filer.

Toujours dans la même position, elle plongea sa main sous son matelas et chercha un objet à l'aveuglette. Difficilement, elle fini par sortir une petite boîte en velours. Elle aurait voulu lui offrir avec plus de cérémonie, mais tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginé dans sa tête étaient tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Et, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle avait peur qu'il le refuse. C'est pourquoi elle profita de son sommeil pour attacher tant bien que mal la chaîne d'argent autour de son cou. Une fois fait, elle se rallongea confortablement et se remit à somnoler, la main de nouveau perdue dans ses cheveux blonds.

҉҉҉

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut des caresses sur sa tête et son visage. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné mais il n'était pas un chat. Non, il était un dragon ! Alors, il grogna. Immédiatement, la sensation agréable s'arrêta.

\- Continue, grommela-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

La jeune femme obtempéra sans un mot et il se laissa émerger du sommeil lentement par les mains de Mirajane. Il profita une bonne dizaine de minutes du touché de la jeune femme avant de commencer à bouger.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est proche de 14 heures, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Déjà ?! rouspéta-t-il. Ohla… J'ai plus mal à la tête qu'après une soirée de beuverie.

Il s'étira de sorte à faire craquer toutes ses articulations et détendre tous ses muscles. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mirajane et déposa un baisé dans son cou, avant de se lever d'un bond.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

La blanche le regarda s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec un sourire satisfait. Avec ou sans vêtement, son postérieur était décidément très appétissant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau couler qu'elle décida de se lever à son tour. Elle enfila un peignoir et alla farfouiller dans le frigo. Elle sorti tous les restes qu'elle pu trouver. Elle avait la flemme de cuisiner quoi que ce soit. De plus, ses mains la lançaient terriblement. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de se battre avec autant d'ardeur et même plusieurs jours après ses doigts étaient douloureux.

\- Mira ! Tu peux venir voir une seconde ? cria le blond depuis la salle d'eau.

Il avait entouré une serviette autour de ses hanches et se tenait appuyé au lavabo. Il était dos à elle, et ruisselant d'eau. Fascinée, elle observa les gouttes tomber de ses cheveux pour se poser sur sa nuque, rouler entre ses omoplates, glisser le long de ses muscles pour finir par disparaître sous sa serviette.

\- Mes yeux sont plus hauts, je te signale ! la rappela-t-il à l'ordre. Les femmes, je te jure, toutes les mêmes, ricana-t-il.

Mirajane évita d'attarder son regard sur son torse et les dessins hypnotiques que formaient les gouttelettes sur son tatouage qu'elle voyait dans le miroir et rejoignit immédiatement ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Après tout, lui aussi la fixait avec ce même regard, ce même sourire, cette même envie.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

\- Oui. Tu m'expliques d'où ça sort, ça ?

Du doigt, il pointa la chaîne autour de son cou qui n'était pas là la veille. Au bout pendait un petit cercle d'argent surmonté de deux petites cornes de diable.

\- C'est un cadeau de ma part.

\- Je m'en doute, mais est-ce que ça ne ferait pas un peu trop féminin ?

\- Oh je suis désolée, laisse-moi te l'enlever tout de suite.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Laxus pour le forcer à se baisser. Elle prit le fermoir entre ses dents et le plia d'un coup de mâchoire pour le rendre inutilisable.

\- Voilà, comme ça tu ne pourras plus jamais l'enlever, déclara-t-elle, très satisfaite.

\- Et tu te crois drôle ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître énervé.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois seule ! Le collier que tu m'as offert signifie que tu es à moi, non ? Et bien ce collier représente mon… que je…

Elle se sentit extrêmement gênée et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Alors elle fixa son regard sur les cicatrices, et grains de beauté, et les gouttes d'eau dans son dos. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras d'un même mouvement. Elle ne touchait plus terre et était pressé contre son torse. Lui, avait le visage enfoui dans son cou. D'abord étonnée, elle se reprit rapidement et passa ses bras sur sa nuque. Il finit par relever le visage et l'embrasser tendrement. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. La quatrième fois se fit plus pressante et plus passionnée. Les jambes de la jeune femme vinrent se croiser dans son dos et Laxus la transporta hors de la salle de bain pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit qu'ils partageaient chaque nuit depuis deux semaines. Immédiatement, ses mains s'agitèrent pour défaire son peignoir et le jeter au sol. Une fois fait, il se releva pour mieux l'allonger et s'installa de tout son long sur elle. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Laxus entreprit de lui déposer de petits baisers sur tout le visage.

\- Mira… Je t'-

\- GRANDE SŒUR, C'EST MOI ! AAAAAHHH ! MES YEUX, JE SUIS AVEUGLE !

A l'entente de cette voix, Mirajane repoussa Laxus d'une force qu'il connaissait bien, à tel point qu'il s'écrasa méchamment sur le sol. La blanche se couvrit immédiatement de son drap, tandis qu'elle regardait le nouveau venu avec horreur.

\- Elfman, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ca serait plus tôt à moi de te demander ça !

Le petit frère de Mirajane n'en avait que l'appellation. Il était en effet tout sauf petit. Une taille démesurée, une musculature impressionnante, il était le digne représentant des boxeurs professionnels. Laxus se redressa douloureusement, heureux d'avoir encore une serviette autour de la taille, et fixa le blanc.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qu'on était en train de faire ?

Immédiatement, le jeune homme rougit.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ma sœur est trop pure, trop innocente, pour faire… ce genre de choses !

\- Oh crois moi, elle n'est pas pure du tout, et encore moi innocente. Ca, c'était rien, tu nous aurais vu la nuit dernière... Là ça valait le détour !

\- LAXUS ! hurla Mirajane aussi rouge que son frère.

Elle lui balança un coussin à la figure, et se leva pour accueillir son petit frère. Ce dernier bouillait de rage et Laxus serait mort de milles morts si des yeux pouvaient tuer. Mirajane enfila de nouveau son peignoir et alla embrasser son frère, tout en le dirigeant vers la table qui était déjà dressée.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir, Elfman. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta visite était prévue ?

\- Non… je voulais te faire une surprise mais… Et puis, c'est qui ce type ?!

\- Il s'appelle Laxus. C'est mon petit-ami.

\- Ouais bin tu aurais pu faire mieux quand même.

\- Elfman, tu es ici chez moi. Je ne tolérerais aucune insulte à mon encontre ou envers Laxus. Si tu n'es pas content tu peux partir. Mais tu as intérêt à t'habituer vite, parce que lui ne va aller nulle part. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le visage d'habitude si doux était devenu monstrueux. Il avait l'impression de voir un démon face à lui. Elle qui était si chaleureuse si souriante si amicale… Elle avait été remplacé par quelque chose de froid, menaçant, et il sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête vigoureusement et elle se dérida immédiatement.

\- Parfait. Je vous laisse faire connaissance les garçons, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle avait un peu peur que, lors du temps passé dans la salle de bain, les deux hommes ne s'entretuent. Mais lorsqu'elle revint, ils étaient entrain de faire un bras de fer, encouragés par Lucy. Lévy était en train de préparer à manger pour tout le monde en chantonnant. Natsu et Gajeel se disputaient violemment comme à leur habitude et Erza fouillait dans ses placards.

Oui, en un mois, sa vie avait bien changé. Et elle adorait la tournure qu'avaient prit les choses. Tout ça grâce à Laxus, son dragon à elle. Son dragon à moitié nu qui était en train de se faire méchamment reluquer par une blonde peu discrète ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se mette dans la tête qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le voir comme ça !

҉҉҉

\- Hey Mirajane, maintenant que le tournage est terminé, ça ne te dirais pas qu'on aille boire un verre tous les deux ?

Leon avait été son collègue pendant près de deux mois. Il jouait un des personnages secondaires dans le film – le personnage principal étant évidemment interprété par Sting. Jusqu'à présent il avait été un véritable gentleman, voir même un ami. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut plus que déçu de sa proposition.

\- Je suis navrée, Leon, mais-

\- Avant de me donner une réponse définitive, pense un peu à la publicité que ça nous ferait. Non seulement pour le film mais pour nos deux carrières également.

\- Je m'en fiche un peu de l'image que ça donnerait de nous. De toute façon, aujourd'hui c'était mon dernier jour, que ce soit en temps qu'actrice ou que mannequin.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Leon était estomaqué Mirajane avait un don inné pour la comédie et il avait prédit qu'elle irait très très loin. Et il avait bien évidemment vu ses photos, et elle était de loin sa préférée.

\- Ca ne m'intéresse plus, c'est tout. Bon, Leon, ca a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi, mais je dois y aller. Quelqu'un m'attend.

Sans attendre une réponse ou un mouvement, elle attrapa son sac et sortit du studio. Le premier pas sur le goudron lui fit un effet libérateur, comme si on venait de lui ôter un poids immense des épaules. Elle avait pris sa décision au début du tournage. Et si Laxus l'avait soutenu, ce n'était pas le cas de son agent qui avait menacé de la traîner en justice. C'était la première fois qu'elle se mettait en autant en colère face à une personne qu'elle connaissait bien. Lorsqu'elle était sortit du bureau, la pièce avait été retourné et Wakaba s'excusait en pleurant. Maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme et sa liberté, elle pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle chercha des yeux Laxus qui lui avait promis de venir la chercher pour son dernier jour, mais elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle dut plisser des yeux et se concentrer pour finalement apercevoir ses cheveux blonds assis à la terrasse d'un café. Mais il n'était pas seul. Une espèce de greluche lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle s'approcha d'un pas ferme mais malgré tout amical. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir des amis filles, mais si elle tentait quoi que ce soit…

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas mannequin ? Parce qu'avec un physique pareil, tu ferais rapidement la couverture de tous les magazines. En tout cas, je suis certaine que tu es un athlète. Regarde-moi ces bras ! Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la gonflette, ça doit être bien ferme…

La femme leva la main vers l'épaule du jeune homme qui la regardait sans réagir. La main allait se poser sur son biceps lorsqu'une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos. Mirajane aplatit le visage de l'intruse sur la table tout en souriant amoureusement au blond.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, je t'ai manquée ?

\- Terriblement, répondit-il en ignorant les cris de douleur. Je t'invite au restaurant, tu veux aller où ?

\- Tu crois que si on retournait à Blue Pegasus, ils nous reconnaitraient ?

Il se leva et lui prit la main, la forçant à lâcher la femme. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'éloigna de la terrasse alors qu'un serveur se précipitait pour voir qui avait crié de cette façon. Il embrassa la tempe de Mirajane.

\- Tu es un vrai démon.

Etrangement, Mirajane était fier de ce surnom. Surtout quand c'était lui qui le prononçait. Le mot semblait changer de sens lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche.

҉҉҉

\- Mira ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon manteau ? Je ne le trouve pas, et je suis déjà en retard.

Laxus criait, ne sachant pas exactement où se trouvait la blanche. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il retournait l'appartement, ne comprenant pas où cet énorme manteau avait bien pu disparaître. Un manteau de cette taille, de cette couleur, avec cette fourrure, ça passait difficilement inaperçu.

Cela faisait seulement une semaine que Laxus et Mirajane avait enménagé dans cet appartement, plus grand et plus près du centre ville, et il restait une montagne de cartons à déballer. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu la veille. Il l'avait même mis en évidence pour ne pas être en retard justement…

\- Oui, je sais où il est, répondit Mirajane dans son dos.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus… tôt…

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de leur chambre se tenait Mirajane, qui portait son manteau. Boutonné jusqu'en haut, elle paraissait avoir 10 ans de moins, noyée dans le tissu. Et à la vue de ses jambes nues, elle n'avait pas l'air de porter quoi que ce soit dessous. Laxus soupira peu gracieusement.

\- Mira… Donne moi le manteau.

\- Viens le chercher si tu le veux.

C'était un piège, et il le savait pertinemment.

\- Je suis déjà arrivé en retard, hier et avant-hier. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeux.

\- Et bien, vas-y alors, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant la place de passer s'il le décidait.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il fait super froid, on est en plein hiver.

\- Et bien, viens le récupérer. Rien ne t'en empêche.

Encore une fois, il soupira bruyamment. Après tout, il était fort, physiquement et mentalement. Et puis, le corps de Mirajane serait une bonne vision pour faire passer une journée ennuyeuse. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle et commença à défaire les boutons, tout en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Parce qu'il était fort, mais il fallait pas exagérer quand même…

Et merde !

Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'était pas nue. Non, c'était encore pire. Elle avait fait les boutiques apparemment. Et ce matin elle portait de la lingerie blanche, jaune et orange. Le tissu couvrait sa peau de façon à ne pas trop en dévoiler. Et même, s'il connaissait par cœur le moindre de ses grains de beauté, il avait envie de savoir ce qui se cachait dessous. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers lui, les couleurs se mirent à danser. Elle était électrique, et chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau, il sentait milles aiguilles le traverser de part en part. Elle était lumineuse. Alors il croisa son regard et il fut perdu.

\- J'imagine qu'au point où j'en suis, je peux bien louper une journée de boulot.

\- Ca c'est mon dragon, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

҉҉҉

\- Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et toute l'assemblée applaudit à tout rompre lorsque les deux échangèrent leur premier baiser en tant que couple marié. Enfin, « assemblée » étant un bien grand mot, puisque les invités se contaient sur les doigts de la main. Ils avaient décidé de célébrer leur union dans une île tropicale, n'invitant que leurs amis les plus proches. Elle, elle portait une robe absolument fantastique le tissu légervolait dans la brise chaude et tourbillonnait autour de ses chevilles. Elle ressemblait à une véritable princesse de conte de fées, sa robe brillant de milles feux. Mais lorsqu'elle sourit à ses amis, l'éclat de son visage éclipsa toute la lumière de la robe. A ses côtés, son nouvel époux était tout aussi radieux, si ce n'est plus. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, son visage rougit par le bonheur. Il lui prit la main et tous deux rejoignirent les invités pour recevoir les félicitations.

Mirajane fut la première à serrer Lucy dans ses bras. Elle laissa même couler une petite larme, ne croyait pas que ce moment était réellement arrivé. Il n'avait fallut que cinq ans à Natsu pour faire sa demande en mariage, mais il s'était finalement réveillé et Lucy avait tout pris en mains. Le couple faisait le tour du monde depuis plusieurs années, ne restant jamais plus de 6 mois au même endroit. Mucy avait percé en tant que photographe et était demandé de partout. Natsu était très content de son statu d'homme au foyer qui lui permettait de se donner à cœur perdu dans sa nouvelle passion : Instagram. Happy était devenu une sensation dans le monde digital des réseaux sociaux. Natsu et Lucy l'emmenait partout où ils allaient et le rose postait des photos de l'adorable chat dans toutes sortes d'endroits et de situation.

La cérémonie avait été attendrissante et à l'image de l'heureux couple. Pour leur faire plaisir, tout le monde s'était plier en 4. Même Laxus avait accepté de mettre un nœud papillon, à l'image du marié. Mais avec sa chemise hawaiienne à moitié ouverte, il ressemblait plus à un strip-teaseur qu'à autre chose.

\- Félicitation, Lucy. Je suis tellement contente pour toi.

Mirajane avait des larmes dans la voix, et regardait Lucy avec tellement d'amour que cette dernière sentie ses yeux piquer également. Elles se serrèrent encore une fois dans les bras et se tourna vers Laxus qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Ce dernier se contenta de lui serrer affectueusement l'épaule, les bras encombrés par une petite fille blonde endormie. Elle avait le poing accroché au collier de son père et la tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Bon Natsu, s'exclama Gajeel, elle est où la bouffe que tu nous as promis ?

Levy tenta tant bien que mal de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes sans effet. Le grand gaillard avait faim. Et lorsqu'il avait faim, rien ne l'arrêtait. Et aujourd'hui, il aurait pu manger… un train, tien !

\- Allons-y, on nous a préparé un petit buffet. Grâce au boulot de Lucy, on nous cajole, c'est super ! répondit le nouveau marié en riant.

\- Je vous retrouve là-bas ! s'écria une Erza qui parti soudainement en courant.

Tout le monde se jeta des regards entendus, et prirent la même direction qu'elle, à une vitesse plus lente.

Et en effet, le buffet était magique. La nuit tomba rapidement, dévoilant une voix lactée qu'il était impossible de voir ailleurs, rendant ce moment encore plus spécial.

Lucy et Natsu étaient dans leur bulle, se donnant à manger et se faisant des bisous. Mirajane vit même la blonde devenir toute rouge à ce que lui glissa Natsu à l'oreille. Et pour que Lucy devienne de cette couleur, elle ne voulait rien savoir de ce qui venait de se dire. Un peu sur le côté, le serveur s'assurait que tous les verres étaient pleins et que tous les invités étaient satisfaits. Erza ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil peut discret, complètement sous le charme de ses cheveux bleus et de son tatouage sous l'œil. C'était rare de voir la rousse se mettre dans tous ses états, et Mirajane contait bien lui rappeler ce moment !

Cana l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Et sinon, comment ça se passe pour toi ?

\- Très bien. Ca redevient un peu routinier, maintenant que Fay à grandit. C'est reposant.

\- Fay… Je t'ai jamais demandé d'où venait ce prénom.

Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se posèrent sur le petit bout de chou de 3 ans qui jouait dans le sable aux pieds de son père.

\- C'est simple, expliqua la blanche. Lorsqu'elle est née, elle avait deux petites oreilles pointues, un petit nez retroussé, et de grands yeux gris. Elle ressemblait à une fée, c'était adorable.

\- Ca m'étonne que Laxus ait accepté d'appeler sa fille pour une raison aussi fleur bleue.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout Cana, continua Mirajane, les yeux toujours fixés sur les amours de sa vie. C'est lui qui a tenu à l'appeler comme ça. Il était complètement gaga à sa naissance et n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter des histoires de fées et de dragons, lui disant qu'elle aussi vivrait des aventures passionnantes. C'est un vrai papa poule… Tu sais que parfois je suis jalouse de mon bébé.

Cana partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant qui attira l'attention de Laxus. Il interrogea sa compagne du regard et celle-ci lui répondit en lui envoyant un baiser.

҉҉҉

Fairy Tail avait bien changé depuis que Mirajane avait passé les portes. Les locaux avaient changé, s'agrandissant considérablement. Et ce qui avait un jour été un petit bar parmi tant d'autres, était à présent devenu l'une des auberges les plus réputés de la région, pour ne pas dire du pays. Ma nourriture y était excellente, les chambres d'un très grand confort et le service absolument impeccable. Les rumeurs voulaient que la barmaid soit d'une beauté éblouissante. Malheureusement cette réputation n'amenait pas que des personnes au bon caractère.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme, Mirajane avait repris la gestion du bar et l'avait fait prospérer. Elle était le visage public de l'auberge. Un visage doux, charmant, et souriant. Mais ses employés savaient qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout… Malgré sa place hiérarchique, elle avait également décidé de tenir le bar. Non seulement pour voir comment se dérouler les affaires, mais également pour arrêter les buveurs les plus belliqueux. Kinana, une des plus anciennes serveuses, avaient beaucoup de mal à résister à la pression et avait souvent besoin d'aide.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Une fois par an, un groupe de motards se réunissait pour discuter affaires et potins. Il n'était pas rare que cela dégénère en bagarre. Mais cette fois-ci, un gang rival avait choisi le même lieu et le même jour pour faire une halte. Malgré son air détaché, Mirajane comptait les chaises cassées et les bouteilles pleines brisées. Elle aurait pu arrêter la situation en un claquement de talons, mais au moment où elle allait intervenir, Laxus et Fay étaient arrivés. Et il fallait au moins un adulte responsable dans le couple parental. Alors tandis que Laxus s'était jeté dans la mêlée, Mirajane résonnait sa fille, assise sur le comptoir.

\- S'il te plait, maman ! Je veux aider papa ! Je jure j'ai pas peur !

Et il était vrai que du haut de ses 10 ans, elle n'avait peur de rien. Mirajane du la retenir par son tèshirt pour ne pas qu'elle saute au sol.

\- Fay, écoute-moi bien. La violence ne résout rien. Surtout pas à ton âge. Tu dois apprendre à parler et écouter d'abord.

\- Mais je veux pas ! Je veux frapper quelqu'un ! Et puis Natsu et Gajeel le font aussi !

Et alors que la petite blonde trépignait d'impatience, un nouveau client vint s'installer au bar, ignorant totalement le chaos ambiant.

\- Une pinte, s'il vous plait. Et un plateau de charcuterie.

Tout en souriant, Mirajane lui apporta sa commande, mais alors qu'elle posait le plateau devant lui, il lui attrapa le poignet et lui caressa la peau du bout des doigts.

\- Et si tu montais plutôt ce plateau dans une chambre, histoire qu'on le déguste… joyeusement ?

Le regard lubrique de l'homme ne brisa pas le masque souriant de Mirajane, donnant plus de confiance à l'individu.

\- Fay ? appela la mère. Regarde.

Elle attendit que la petite lui accorde son attention et se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme.

\- Veuillez me lâcher immédiatement.

Son ton était amical, comme à son habitude. Son sourire était agréable, comme à son habitude. L'homme, à l'inverse de l'ordre, remonta ses doigts vers l'intérieur du coude.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ma propo-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Le poing de Mirajane vint s'écraser dans le visage masculin et il alla voler au sol, complètement inconscient. On parlerait de lui comme d'un dommage collatéral.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Laxus, enjambant l'évanouit.

\- Maman me montre comme ne pas utiliser la violence, répondit Fay, en rigolant derrière sa main.

\- Je vois que c'est du bon travail, ricana Laxus.

\- Et sinon, tu comptes me débarrasser de ces fauteurs de trouble bientôt ? demanda Mirajane, ignorant le sarcasme.

\- Ca va, ca va, je m'y mets.

\- Fais-moi voir ton visage, ordonna la barmaid.

Elle prit sa mâchoire dans une main et passa l'autre sur le front qui avait pris un coup. Il allait encore avoir une marque.

\- Tu as pris un sale coup, encore. Tu es sûr que-

Elle non plus ne finit pas sa phrase, mais pour une raison plus agréable. Laxus venait de l'attirer à lui grâce à son collier et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, mais Mirajane était déjà essoufflée. A leurs côtés, Fay se mit à pleurer, parce que non, décidemment, son papa ne pouvait faire que des bisous à elle, parce que c'était son papa à elle.

Laxus lança un regard amusé à la blanche qui lui en rendit un plein de promesses pour plus tard.

\- Viens, Fay ! Je vais te montrer comment donner des coups de poings aussi forts que ceux de ta mère.

Immédiatement, les larmes de crocodiles cessèrent et Fay se joignit aux membres de gang ultra violent. Pendant que Laxus mettait dehors les perturbateurs à grands coups de pieds au derrière, Mirajane envoyait un email à Makarov concernant la santé et la vitalité de tous les membres de la petite famille.

* * *

 _Il n'y a pas vraiment de fin. Si l'envie m'en prend plus tard, je pourrais encore écrire ce genre de petites scènes._  
 _Si vous avez envie de savoir qui est devenu quoi dans cette histoire, dites le, et je verrais ce que je peux faire._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et lire vos réactions ^^_

 _Sinon, j'ai un autre projet... Dans un format un peu différent : un chapitre, une histoire indépendante mais toujours sur le même thème : l'équipe de foot us de Fairy Tail Université._  
 _J'ai déjà commencé à écrire quelques chapitres, et j'espère les mettre en ligne assez rapidement.  
_

 _En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette fanfic !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Et hop !_  
 _Déjà un chapitre bonus._  
 _J'étais SUPER inspirée et le message de Mary Chou m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai voulu lui donner une réponse tout de suite._  
 _Mary Chou, j'espère qu'il y a assez de NaLu dans ce chapitre pour toi XD_

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

 _Bonus n°1_

Le boulot de Lucy les avait conduits dans un endroit froid. Très froid. Trop froid !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne sentait plus ni ses doigts ni ses orteils. Ne parlons même pas de son nez. Les oreilles, ça allait, bien au chaud sous un chapeau en fourrure. Elle avait acheté une veste qui se voulait tellement chaude qu'elle pouvait résister à des températures allant jusqu'à -50°C. La bonne blague, il faisait à peine -30°C et elle avait déjà d'être un glaçon.

Elle soupira une dernière fois, regarda avec tristesse le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait devant elle, et remballa son matériel photo. C'est presque en courant qu'elle rejoignit sa voiture garée en contrebas et s'y jeta à l'intérieur, allumant le chauffage à fond.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour rentrer jusqu'à son hôtel, roulant avec précaution, n'ayant pas l'habitude des routes verglacées. Une grande revue de géographie lui avait demandée un reportage sur la vie animale de ce pays. Pour cela, il lui avait offert le voyage et lui payait l'hôtel pendant les six mois que devait durer son travail. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, voulant découvrir une nouvelle région, et voyager un peu plus avec Natsu. Mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus voir la neige en peinture et le blanc devenait la couleur qu'elle détestait le plus.

Arrivée à l'hôtel, elle laissa au portier le soin de garer sa voiture et fonça dans sa chambre. Grâce à sa réputation, ses employeurs n'hésitaient pas à la gâter et cette fois ci on lui avait offert une grande suite dans les hauteurs du bâtiment. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à se jeter sous sa couette, mais d'autres personnes en avaient décidé autrement.

\- Ah te voila enfin ! cria Natsu lorsqu'il la vit entrer. Viens, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

La blonde le rejoignit donc dans le salon pour y voir un spectacle désolant. Sur tous les murs, il y avait des dessins d'animaux. Uniquement des animaux bleus.

\- Tu pourrais dire à tes enfants qu'ils doivent arrêter de faire des bêtises ?

Natsu était assis part terre face à deux petits garçons âgés de 4 ans seulement. Les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds que leur mère. Lucy se souviendrait toujours du jour où on lui a annoncé qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Natsu s'était évanouis sous le coup du bonheur (c'est ce qu'il dit), et elle s'était effondrée en larmes. Deux bébés. Deux petits bouts de chou qui grandissaient en elle, lentement mais sûrement.

\- Aki, Haru, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les dessins de la main.

\- Mais… commença Haru d'une petite voix. C'est pas note faute…

\- Non, continua Aki, plus confiant, Happy était tiste tout seul.

A l'entente de son prénom, le petit chat bleu sorti de derrière le canapé et vint faire des papouilles aux deux bambins qui éclatèrent de rire. Natsu se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Luce ! Explique leurs que les animaux sont de toutes les couleurs, pas seulement bleus. J'ai essayé de leur donner des feutres différents, mais ils ont refusé.

L'homme aux cheveux roses semblaient vraiment dépité et Lucy senti sa fatigue augmentée un peu plus. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers sa chambre… Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La blonde s'y rendit tout en maudissant la personne de l'autre côté, et fut très surprise d'y trouver une jeune femme qui la salua en souriant.

\- Bonjour madame, je suis la babysitteur que vous avez demandé.

\- Mais, je n'ai jamais demandé de…

\- Oui ! C'est bien ici ! C'est moi qui ait demandé une babysitteur, expliqua Natsu en arrivant derrière elle. Entrez, entrez.

La jeune femme passa donc devant Lucy, déshabilla des yeux le rose sous le regarda gacé de la blonde et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la suite.

\- Natsu, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de Happy.

Lucy le regarda quelques secondes.

\- Et des garçons bien sur ! rajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- Natsu… soupira Lucy. S'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de sortir. Je suis frigorifiée, j'ai besoin de mon lit pour me réchauffer.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez chaud pour toi ?

Tout en lui murmurant ses quelques mots, il lui prit les mains et les glissa sous son t-shirt pour les poser sur son ventre. Il alla ensuite lui déposer des bisous dans le cou, et ce n'est que quand Lucy soupira d'aise qu'il arrêta.

\- Haru ! Aki ! Happy ! Soyez sages. Papa et maman reviennent très vite, d'accord ?

\- OUIIIII ! répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Et sans attendre une objection de plus de la part de Lucy, il la prit par la main et la tira jusqu'au parking. Installé dans la voiture, il lui banda les yeux avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

Lucy n'avait aucune idée de là où ils allaient et Natsu restait sourd à toute interrogation. Mais elle fut ravie qu'il n'ait pas gâché la surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit la source d'eau chaude en plein air. Natsu avait réservé un bain pour eux deux face à la montagne enneigée.

Lorsqu'elle se plongea dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, elle laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être. Natsu s'installa à ses côtés et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, loin des préoccupations de la vie de tous les jours, seulement tous les deux.

Au bout d'un moment, Natsu passa dans son dos et lui massa doucement les épaules. Il savait bien qu'elle était très stressée ses derniers temps, et qu'elle avait du mal à se détendre depuis qu'ils étaient là. Lucy avait toujours été une fille du soleil. Il lui fallait de la chaleur pour se sentir bien. Encore heureux, parce que Natsu avait toujours eu une température anormalement élevée.

Mais progressivement, il sentit sa femme se détendre sous ses doigts et elle se laissa même aller à des gémissements de satisfaction.

\- Tu as encore froid ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mon nez est encore gelé…

Se penchant au-dessus de son épaule, il lui embrassa plusieurs fois le nez et fini même avec un petit coup de langue.

\- Ensuite ? continua-t-il.

\- Mes doigts n'arrivent pas à se réchauffer…

La voix de Lucy était rauque. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, elle avait du se faire aider par des kidnappeurs pour pouvoir l'embrasser… Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître parfois, mais était secrètement ravie qu'il ait développé ce caractère rien qu'avec elle.

Natsu prit ses mains entre les siennes, embrassa chaque doigt, avant de les lécher consciencieusement. Il semblait extrêmement concentré Lucy le regarda faire avec fascination. A chaque baiser, elle sentait les papillons dans son ventre s'agiter de plus en plus. C'est dingue comme il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet après plusieurs années de mariage. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur son corps. Il n'était plus aussi musclé qu'au début de leur relation, mais elle non plus, elle n'était plus aussi ferme qu'avant. Surtout après la naissance de deux petits Dragneel. Mais, même maintenant, même s'il faisait 100 kilo de plus, Natsu resterait le plus bel homme du monde.

Quand il eut fini avec ses doigts, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds pour les ôter du visage rougi. Lucy n'attendit pas une autre question, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de le noyer par la même occasion. Il était le meilleur mari du monde.

 _҉҉҉_

\- Détends-toi, Mira. C'est pas comme si c'était la reine d'Angleterre non plus.

Fairy Tail était en pagaille. Mirajane avait fermé l'auberge pour la journée pour une réunion de famille. Les invités devaient arriver d'ici moins d'une heure et rien n'était prêt. Elle avait voulu faire trop de choses à la fois et voila qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Laxus la regardait faire par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Je m'en fiche si ce n'est pas la reine d'Angleterre. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux ans. Alors ne reste pas planté là sans rien faire et aide moi. Soit tu termines de faire la cuisine, soit tu viens m'aider à ranger. Et va chercher ta fille. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de bouger. Cette gamine n'écoute que toi. Une vraie fille à papa !

Mais c'est qu'elle était prête à bouder ma parole.

Laxus sortit de derrière le comptoir et rejoignit la blanche à grandes enjambées et la retourna en la tirant par le bras sans ménagement. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, il lui donna un baiser passionné. Le genre de baiser qu'il gardait en réserve pour les endroits plus intimes. Ou bien pour Elfman, histoire de le faire enragé. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il la força à reculer jusqu'au canapé un peu plus loin, et la fit s'asseoir. Une fois dans la position voulu, il s'attarda encore un peu, en glissant sa main dans sa nuque, parce qu'après tout, c'était Mirajane. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle avait un sourire béat sur le visage et il fut plus que satisfait. Il déposa un dernier rapide baisé et s'éloigna.

\- Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, je m'occupe du reste. Tu sais bien que ce serait un dépotoir, Lucy n'en aurait rien à faire.

Mirajane regarda le blond avec amour et acquiesça en silence.

\- Fay ! Descends tout de suite, on a du travail.

\- Oui, papa ! répondit tout de suite une voix féminine.

Quelques secondes après, une jeune fille de 17 ans fit son apparition. Si Fay avait toujours les yeux et les cheveux de son père, ses traits devenaient de plus en plus similaires à ceux de sa mère, et Laxus n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Ta mère a besoin de détente si on ne veut pas qu'elle pête un câble. Encore une fois. Alors, on va terminer sa liste dans les temps, compris ?

\- Chef, oui, chef ! Par quoi je commence ?

\- Tu commences par le premier point. Moi je vais terminer dans la cuisine.

Mirajane avait toujours été un peu jalouse de la complicité que Fay avait avec son père elle aurait beaucoup aimé avoir ce même genre de lien avec elle. Peut être qu'avec un autre enfant…

Fay tournait autour du canapé avec une vitesse et une précision admirable. Elle accomplissait toutes les tâches avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Il est vrai qu'elle aussi avait hâte de voir Lucy. Et Aki et Haru. Surtout Haru. A la pensée du garçon Dragneel, elle se mit à sautiller comme une pré ado. Certes il était plus jeune qu'elle, mais il était tellement doux, et attentionné, et souriant… Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle se jeta sur le canapé à ses côté et s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Maman, je peux te demander un conseil ?

\- Le nouveau libre de recette de Nikojima. Ou bien une nouvelle paire d'écouteurs, vu que tu lui as piqué les premiers, répondit-elle machinalement.

\- Non, c'est pas pour papa, c'est plus un truc de filles. C'est au sujet d'un garçon.

Mirajane se redressa soudainement, et fit face à sa fille. Jamais elle ne lui avait demandé de conseil, ou même simplement mentionné ce sujet là avec elle.

\- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe.

\- Voilà. Il y a un garçon que j'aime beaucoup mais il est plus jeune que moi. Pas beaucoup, hein ! Mais assez jeune pour qu'il soit plus intéressé par les jeux vidéo que par les filles.

\- Si ce jeune homme est comme son père, tu as du boulot, ma chérie.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Pour rien. Écoute, c'est peut être un conseil qui va te sembler idiot, mais le voila. Tu es encore jeune, et lui aussi. Prends ton temps pour bien le connaître, mieux te connaître toi-même. Et surtout, reste toujours toi-même. Si après tout ça, tu es sûre de toi et que lui ne comprends rien, j'ai le numéro de deux amis qui t'aideront à le maintenir pour que tu puisses… avoir accès à lui plus facilement.

Fay observa sa mère ricaner toute seule, sans vraiment comprendre ses paroles, mais fini par sourire et lui coller une bise sur la joue.

\- T'es bizarre quand même.

\- Je sais, ma petite fée, je sais. Allez, on se le finit se ménage ?

Et heureusement que toute la famille s'est serrée les coudes pour terminer les préparations, parce que Laxus venait à peine de poser le balai que les portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- C'est nous, bande de naze ! Elle est où la bouffe ?

\- Natsu ! Toujours aussi délicat, rit la blanche tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Aki, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Où est le reste de la petite famille ?

\- Ils arrivent, répondit Aki. Bonjour, oh grande et adorée fée, récita-t-il tout en se prosternant aux pieds de Fay.

Depuis leur plus petite enfance, Fay avait toujours exercé un pouvoir sur les jumeaux Dragneel et avait réussi à se faire adorer telle une déesse en seulement quelques années.

\- Mirajane ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, cria Lucy en entrant.

Mirajane et Lucy se lancèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'étreignirent de longues secondes avant de se séparer. A sa suite venait Haru qui embrassa également Mirajane, serra la main de Laxus et se prosternant devant une Fay rougissante. De derrière Lucy sortirent deux têtes blondes.

\- Les garçons. Vous vous souvenez de Mirajane ?

\- Yuki, Yama ! Comme vous avez bien grandi.

Les deux garçons de 10 ans se contentèrent de lui sourirent et se précipitèrent, comme leurs frères, aux pieds de Fay.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es eu deux fois des jumeaux, murmura Mirajane.

\- Je sais… Maintenant on fait vraiment attention avec Natsu. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est ultra fertile, mais quatre garçons s'a va aller, hein.

Mirajane rigola discrètement et accompagna Lucy vers le petit groupe qui se formait.

Ils attendaient encore l'arrivée de Makarov et d'Elfman et sa famille. Lévy avait dit qu'elle essaierait d'être là avec Gajeel, mais que ses expositions lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Erza et son fiancé, Jellal, devaient arriver un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Et Kana l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle était en chemin avec sa fille et son mari. Elle avait rencontré Bacchus quand il avait emménagé près de chez la blanche et avait sympathisé au cours de concours de boissons. Une chose en entrainant une autre…

Bref, Mirajane était ravie, contente de sa vie. Et toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde seraient bientôt rassemblées au même endroit pour un week-end de vacances bien mérité. Elle regarda les deux blonds dans la salle. Tout ça, c'était grâce à eux et jamais elle ne saurait les remercier entièrement.

Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par une voix ultra aiguë.

\- Tata Miraaaaaa !

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement, elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, taclée par une petite fille de 7 ans. Décidément, cette gamine avait autant de force qu'elle et Elfman réunis. Elle allait en faire des dégâts. Et elle partit dans un fou-rire de bonheur incontrôlé.

* * *

 _TA TA TA DAM !_  
 _Et voilà ce qui est advenu de Lucy et Natsu. Je sais que dans beaucoup d'histoires, ils ont une fille appelée Nashi, mais j'ai pas vraiment compris d'où ça venait. Et j'avais bien envie de la voir galérer avec cinq gamins. Pardon six, j'avais oublié Happy !_


End file.
